


corações e pensamentos desaparecem (juro que reconheço sua respiração)

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Curses, First Kiss, Fluff, Footnotes, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, Temporary Amnesia, True Love's Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Devido a um erro burocrático, Crowley é amaldiçoado pelo Inferno, perdendo suas memórias dos últimos seis mil anos. Agora, Aziraphale precisa recuperar sua confiança enquanto encontra um jeito de o curar, mas a única forma de fazer isso é confrontando seus próprios preconceitos com relação a capacidade de demônios amarem.





	1. A burocracia do Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hearts and thoughts fade away (I swear I recognize your breath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993537) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



O Inferno, apesar do que o senso comum diria, era incrivelmente eficiente. Ou tão eficiente quanto uma burocracia administrativa poderia ser, já que havia limitações ao método. O Inferno saberia disso, já que inventou a burocracia1.

Então talvez seria melhor dizer que o Inferno era infernalmente eficiente, o que tinha a vantagem de ser verdade, e de contornar qualquer falta de eficiência que a burocracia carregava por si mesma, já que essa falta de eficiência era frustrante em um nível de tortura, e portanto também infernal.

Sendo uma burocracia infernalmente eficiente, o Inferno nunca cometia erros. O que significava que, se uma falha ocorresse, não era um erro, porque o processo sempre estava certo, então na verdade nem houve uma falha2.

Tudo isso resultava em uma situação conhecida no processo burocrático como ‘eu não sei o que é isso ou de onde veio, mas todos os carimbos estão em ordem então tenho que dar o meu carimbo e não preciso dar bola.’ Era um método incrivelmente eficiente, e nunca resultava em nenhum erro3.

O problema com tudo isso era que burocracia tinha a tendência de causar o que outros, de inclinações nem angélicas nem demoníacas, chamariam de erros. E quando isso acontecia, as coisas tendiam a sair do controle bem rápido. Se era assim com coisas de menor importância, só se pode imaginar o quão ruim isso poderia ficar quando lidando com forças etéreas e ocultas.

Por exemplo, alguém que estava sob a proteção de uma criatura muito poderosa poderia ser punida por um erro administrativo.

Essa pessoa poderia até ser _Crowley_.

E essa nem era a pior parte. A pior parte era, é claro, a própria punição.

Como isso tinha acontecido era talvez tão inexplicável quanto o plano que pode ou não ter incluído provocar um Apocalipse só para mandar todo mundo para casa para tomar um chá4.

Contudo, seria possível reconstruir ao menos alguns dos passos que levaram Crowley a ser punido apesar de estar protegido por uma mudança na realidade.

Começou assim: no domingo, 21 de outubro de 4004 A.C., precisamente às 09:135 a Terra foi criada. Ela foi marcada para destruição cerca de seis mil anos depois.

Mas podemos provavelmente pular esses seis mil anos desde de então. Basta dizer, o Apocalipse programado foi impedido por um anjo e um demônio que se apaixonaram pela humanidade e um pelo outro, talvez nessa ordem6. Apesar de que deveria ser apontado que enquanto ambos tinham ciência dos seus próprios sentimentos, nenhum deles tinha ciência dos sentimentos do outro7.

Bem, na verdade o Apocalipse foi impedido por um menino chamado Adam, mas o referido anjo e o referido demônio ajudaram principalmente por sair do caminho, o que tinha que contar de alguma coisa8.

E o referido menino, agora, para sempre e desde o princípio dos tempos conhecido como Adam Young, anteriormente conhecido como o Anticristo ou melhor o Adversário, Destruidor de Reis, Anjo do Abismo Sem Fundo, Grande Besta que é Chamado Dragão, Príncipe Deste Mundo, Pai das Mentiras, Cria de Satã e Senhor das Trevas, fez questão de consertar o mundo para o seu status anterior ao fim dos tempos.

Um desses consertos foi garantir que ninguém fosse punido por suas partes no Apocalipse. Especialmente, que Aziraphale não seria punido pelo Céu e Crowley não seria punido pelo Inferno9.

Ambos os lados concordavam10 com isso.

Para entender porque, seria preciso perceber que não fazer alguma coisa é consideravelmente mais fácil do que fazer alguma coisa. Então era a política tanto do Céu quanto do Inferno que, quando podiam se safar ignorando alguma coisa com a qual não queriam se incomodar, então para todos os efeitos aquela coisa não existia.

Foi assim que Aziraphale sobreviveu por tanto tempo para começar, já que tinha a tendência de não seguir as regras desde o Éden. Ou melhor, sempre seguia um conjunto de regras muito específicas que ele mesmo tinha criado, e que só podiam ser interpretadas por ele. Era muito conveniente.

Crowley também tirava vantagem disso, apesar de que tinha mais chances de ser aleatoriamente torturado se não mantivesse todo mundo feliz. Ou ao menos confusos o bastante para não saberem que não estavam felizes.

De qualquer forma, a falta de controle competente funcionava tanto para eles quanto para seus lados. Tanto quanto se pudesse dizer que tinham lados, o que significava, os lados que tinham nominalmente antes do Apocalipse e que abandonaram imediatamente para lutar11 lado a lado.

Então, depois que o mundo não terminou, suas vidas eram essencialmente as mesmas, exceto com menos relatórios12.

Ou ao menos esse foi o caso até alguns meses depois do Apocalipse.

O dia em que Crowley morreu.

De certa forma13.

Mas para chegar a esse ponto, é preciso entender a burocracia do Inferno.

Imagine um escritório. Não, pior do que isso. Imagine o tipo de escritório que faria um Armazém da Amazon14 parecer um lugar legal de trabalhar. Agora imagine uma mesa, tão atabalhoada que x demônio por trás dela não foi vistx desde 2004 A.C.15, e a maior parte do Inferno esqueceu que elx existia. O que era uma coisa boa, você não pode torturar quem você não sabe que existe.

Você não precisa imaginar x demônio, porque ninguém se lembrava delx o suficiente para dar uma descrição. Elx tinha um nome. Provavelmente. Era difícil ter certeza depois de tanto tempo sozinhx. Mas tinha um trabalho, disso tinha certeza. E o trabalho era a coisa mais importante da sua vida.

Tinha a tarefa de carimbar dos os pedidos que chegavam com um carimbo normal de liberação código AY689791762316, o que significava que podia ser mandado para o próximo departamento.

Naquele dia em particular17, carimbou um pedido para que o “demônio Crawly, serpente, primeiro tentador” fosse permanentemente destruído pela ofensa de “impedir a morte da criança humana Anthony, 3 anos de idade, no dia 17 de janeiro de 254 D.C., fazendo com que esta criança se tornasse um santo18". O pedido estava um pouco atrasado, mas não era seu problema, então só passou adiante.

É importante destacar que o que quer que Adam Young, anteriormente o Adversário, Destruidor de Reis, Anjo do Abismo Sem Fundo, Grande Besta que é Chamado Dragão, Príncipe Deste Mundo, Pai das Mentiras, Cria de Satã e Senhor das Trevas, fez para proteger Aziraphale e Crowley, significando modificar a realidade para que fossem deixados em paz, deixou passar esse pedido. Apesar de ser impossível saber com certeza o porquê, uma possível explicação era que a realidade em si mesma tinha esquecido sobre aquele pedaço de papel, e então não poderia ser forçada a o desaparecer.

E foi por isso que, meses depois, uma demônio inferior, que nunca visitou a Terra antes, recebeu ordens de quebrar um selo mágico e entregar Crowley a sua punição.

\---

Crowley estava caminhando naquela manhã, a caminho de encontrar Aziraphale. Agora, isso era estranho por dois motivos, o primeiro era que preferia dirigir, e o segundo era que estava de bom humor apesar de estar andando sozinho quando podia estar dirigindo. Isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que estava indo encontrar Aziraphale, e tudo a ver com o fato de que não havia motivo para não poder dirigir19.

Era bom que estivesse caminhando, porque se estivesse dirigindo, as coisas não terminariam bem para o Bentley, e esse seria o maior arrependimento de Crowley.

Com estavam as coisas, só estava a três quadras da livraria de Aziraphale quando uma rata começou a subir do chão.

“Oh merda,” ele disse, procurando um lugar para se esconder. Sem encontrar um, ajustou seus óculos escuros e fez sua pior cara de mau. Esperava que o Inferno tivesse esquecido dele, mas talvez tivesse sorte o bastante para o Inferno ter esquecido do que fez.

A rata terminou de subir do chão, olhou em volta, e então materializou o que poderia talvez se passar por uma pessoa humana para alguém que estivesse longe o bastante e não estivesse usando seus óculos20.

“Salve Satã,” ele tentou, mais uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Salve Satã,” ela disse, e então continuou, não erguendo seus olhos da prancheta, “Demônio Crawly, serpente, primeiro tentador?”

Não teria porque mentir.

“Acho que sou eu. Boas notícias21?” Tentou ser suave, mas nunca conseguiu aprender a fazer isso.

“Sua punição foi aprovada. Se tem qualquer dúvida ou reclamação, cala a boca ou guarda para depois da punição ter sido completada.”

Ele não teve a chance de dizer nada antes dela arrancar um pedaço de papel da prancheta, quebrando o selo e relevando o símbolo que ela então jogou em Crowley.

E com isso, Anthony J Crowley tinha partido, para todos os fins estava morto, e seu último pensamento foi que desejava ter visto seu anjo uma última vez.

\---

Agora, talvez você esteja pensando: o que acabou de acontecer? Se você prestou atenção, a ordem para punir Crowley era originalmente que ele fosse destruído, permanentemente. O tipo de punição que exigia Água Benta e que até o Inferno achava ruim, e a punição que foi cumprida não envolvia Água Benta. Na verdade, era só uma ~~boa~~ má e velha maldição do Inferno. Contudo, o elemento chave é que o Inferno, como já foi dito, é uma burocracia.

E assim, nos meses que se seguiram ao carimbo que foi anteriormente mencionado, o pedido passou pelos caminhos adequados do Inferno, o que incluía passar pela maior parte dos lugares duas vezes, e por um infame lugar seissentas e sessenta e cinco vezes22. Durante este período, através de uma série de erros administrativos, o pedido original de destruição se transformou em: descorporação, transformar em vermes, ter olhos de cobra transferidos para as mãos, ter pés de cobra transferidos para a cabeça, penas arrancadas, e finalmente chegou em corrupção.

Agora, corrupção não é exatamente o que pode soar, por um motivo muito simples. O Inferno roubou esse conceito do Céu23. Certamente não era o nome mais adequado.

Se Crowley tivesse sido consultado, poderia ter sugerido chamar de ‘resetar para as configurações de fábrica’. É claro, já que essa era a primeira vez que essa punição estava sendo realizada, e já que estava sendo realizada contra Crowley, ele não foi consultado. Provavelmente era melhor assim, se soubesse da sua punição, não pensaria em um nome engraçado para ela, e ao invés disso fugiria imediatamente.

Também, é preciso perceber que, sendo um demônio com imaginação, seria extremamente difícil de o encontrar, já que o último lugar que qualquer demônio procuraria por outro demônio seria encolhido do tamanho de um piolho e escondido nos cachos de um anjo24.

Então, qualquer punição contra Crowley seria melhor executada se ele não soubesse o que esperar. Qualquer pista e provavelmente acharia um jeito de escapar.

\---

Onde Anthony J Crowley antes estava, agora estava Crawly, olhando ao seu redor como se estivesse vendo o mundo pela primeira vez25.

“Punição executada. Não esqueça de classificar meus serviços, preciso para a minha avaliação quadri-milenial,” ela disse, e então se arrastou de volta para o inferno.

Tudo isso deixou Crawly extremamente confuso. A última coisa que lembrava era de lhe dizerem para ir para o Éden e causar confusão, mas isso não parecia nem um pouco com o Éden. Éden deveria ser um lindo jardim, e ele estava esperando isso, tanto quanto um demônio pode esperar alguma coisa. Era um segredo sujo dele que achava plantas fascinantes.

Ainda assim, lhe disseram que teria um deserto em volta do Jardim, então talvez fosse ali que estivesse. Tinha presumido que o deserto seria areia, e provavelmente não tão populoso, mas isso estava acima da sua faixa de pagamento26. Não tinha feito muitas perguntas sobre sua tarefa, já que fazer perguntas arranjou tanta confusão da última vez.

Não sabendo o que mais fazer, Crawly decidiu deslizar em frente e esperar o melhor. O que quer que acontecesse, não poderia ser pior do que o inferno, por definição.

A primeira coisa que percebeu era que as pessoas pareciam ter medo dele27, apesar dele não ser particularmente assustador. Ao menos não estava tentando ser, nem era colorido como a maioria das serpentes venenosas, mas totalmente preto. Também não era uma cobra muito grande28, apesar de ser longo o bastante para circular um humano algumas vezes.

Ainda assim, por mais que não estivesse tentando ser assustador, não era exatamente um problema para um demônio ser assustador, e ele não fez nada para mudar sua aparência. Talvez ser assustador pudesse contar como causar problemas, mas parecia simplista demais para ele.

O segredo que Crawly já sabia, mas não ousaria admitir nem para si mesmo, era que não era como os outros demônios, e não gostava do que eles gostavam. Então talvez fosse ‘normal’ para um demônio querer assustar as pessoas, mas para ele só parecia mal gosto. Não era como se sentisse mal por fazer isso, mas não gostava também.

Ele não esperava que já existissem tantas pessoas. Pelo que lhe disseram, só teria dois humanos que começariam sua espécie, mas parecia ter muitos deles agora, e fora do Jardim até. Ele perguntaria, mas preferia limitar suas interações com o Inferno, agora que finalmente recebeu uma tarefa que o tirou de lá. E além disso, estava um pouco temeroso de que tivesse demorado demais para chegar lá, e que os humanos tinham simplesmente se reproduzido rápido demais29.

Toda a situação parecia estranha, e não o que estava esperando, mas isso não era um bom motivo para parar e pedir direções. O Inferno não gostava desse tipo de coisa, eles esperavam que você soubesse o que fazer e fizesse isso sem questionar30.

Então seguiu deslizando, sem fazer perguntas, esperando que em algum momento pudesse chegar no lugar onde deveria estar. Talvez devesse se dar um corpo com a forma dos humanos? Essa moda estava começando a pegar no Inferno, mas ainda não era completamente disseminada, e nunca tinha feito isso antes, pessoalmente31.

A demônio que falou com ele na Terra, ele não a conhecia pessoalmente, mas essa era sua memória mais fresca, de um jeito que suas memórias do Inferno de logo antes não pareciam ser, tinha um corpo em forma humana, mas ela não _parecia_ humana. Até para os seus olhos ela parecia errada, então não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer um corpo passável para si mesmo, não sem conhecer mais dos humanos antes.

Esse poderia ser um objetivo para depois, precisava de algo mais imediato agora, o tipo de coisa que poderia relatar da próxima vez que fosse contatado.

Algo fazia com que seguisse em frente, como se tivesse uma direção, mas culpava isso nos seus sentidos de cobra. Talvez eles pudessem lhe dizer onde estava o jardim mais próximo32, ele não conhecia muito sobre a biologia das cobras, apesar de ser uma de certa forma33.

Ele só esperava poder encontrar os humanos certos para tentar logo.

\---

Meia hora antes, Aziraphale estava na sua livraria. Isso não era estranho ou importante. Estava esperando por Crowley, que deveria o encontrar para o almoço, algo que tinha se tornado cada vez mais frequente desde que o mundo não terminou. Aziraphale esperava que até o ano seguinte pudesse convencer Crowley a fazer três refeições por dia com ele34.

Tinham uma liberdade agora, para poderem aproveitar a companhia um do outro, que talvez não estivesse lá antes. Ou talvez sempre estivesse estado lá, mas eles simplesmente não tivessem testado os limites o bastante para saber que teria sido possível.

Aziraphale começou a suspeitar há muito tempo que nem o Céu nem o Inferno se preocupava muito com o que qualquer um deles fazia no seu tempo livre, desde que as coisas continuassem acontecendo e relatórios continuassem chegando, e ambos tinham forçado a sorte nisso mais de uma vez.

Ainda assim, sempre teve medo de que em algum ponto cruzariam uma linha invisível e finalmente seria demais. Se isso acontecesse, tinha a impressão de que isso não terminaria com uma Queda. O Céu podia ser tão criativo em suas punições quanto o Inferno35, a única diferença era que faria isso enquanto elagava estar certo e nunca ser desnecessariamente cruel36.

Mas depois que o mundo não terminou, ele imaginava que não haveria nada que eles pudessem fazer que seria pior do que ir contra o Grande Plano, e isso não resultou em punição, então provavelmente estavam seguros. Especialmente porque, até onde Aziraphale sabia, as coisas só poderiam ir até certo ponto.

Oh, ele amava Crowley e não tinha problemas admitindo isso para si mesmo. E não da forma que deveria amar todas as criações… do Criador37. Para começar porque não tinha tanta certeza assim de que _conseguia_ amar a todos, apesar de seu status como um ser de amor. Existiam mitos cretinos por tudo38.

Mas ele amava Crowley _especificamente_ , e isso dizia alguma coisa, porque anjos não deveriam amar ninguém especificamente. Era contra a ideia de amar a todos de forma igual. Mesmo que Aziraphale suspeitasse que a maioria dos anjos amava todo mundo em teoria, mas não tanto assim na prática.

Então havia amor o bastante da sua parte para sua relação mudar para algo diferente. Com qualquer forma que isso pudesse tomar.

E ele queria outras coisas da sua relação. Às vezes, quando estavam tão bêbados que Aziraphale quase começava a reconsiderar sua opinião sobre o sono, gostaria de poder pedir para Crowley deitar com ele, e talvez Aziraphale fosse querer dormir assim, ou talvez fosse ler um livro segurando com uma mão enquanto a outra fazia cafuné em Crowley.

É claro, Aziraphale não era inocente. Ninguém pode viver em Soho por tanto tempo sem aprender alguma coisa sobre as formas que dois seres em forma de homens poderiam mostrar os aspectos mais físicos de sua afeição um pelo o outro. Até tinha algumas curiosidades a respeito disso, mas não necessariamente desejos.

Queria contato com Crowley, mostrar seu amor de forma física, mas não particularmente queria que esse contato fosse sexo. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha tinha certeza de que excluía isso, mas tentava não pensar demais no que estaria disposto a fazer se Crowley quisesse, quando nem conseguia se fazer abraçar Crowley.

De qualquer forma, essa não era a questão. A questão era que Crowley não amava ele40, então qualquer tempo pensando sobre como seria uma demonstração de afeição física entre eles seria desperdiçado.

Oh, Crowley se importava com ele, tanto quanto um demônio podia. E Aziraphale estava começando a pensar que era tanto quanto um anjo podia se importar. Mas Aziraphale podia sentir amor, e nunca sentiu nada de Crowley, e estava prestando atenção pelos últimos dois ou três mil anos41.

Não só isso, mas Crowley não podia detectar amor, não podia nem entender a habilidade de Aziraphale de fazer isso42. Se Aziraphale sentisse desejo com relação a Crowley seria diferente, mas todo o contato físico que buscava estava ligado exclusivamente ao amor, não havia luxúria ali.

Então Aziraphale tinha certeza de que Crowley pensava nele como um amigo, e isso era o bastante, tinha que ser o bastante. Ainda tinham um ao outro, mesmo que não exatamente como Aziraphale queria43. E ao fim e ao cabo, talvez amor, especialmente amor romântico, não fosse necessário para um relacionamento sério44.

Aziraphale estava pensando sobre tudo isso45, arrumando seus livros para ocupar a cabeça enquanto esperava por Crowley, quando se sentiu como se tivesse sido esfaqueado.

A dor aguda se espalhou pelo seu peito, e se fosse humano, pensaria que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas essa era uma das vantagens dos seus poderes, a saúde de sua corporação estava sempre mais ou menos em boas condições46. Então não era um ataque cardíaco.

A única vez que tinha sentido algo similar era durante grandes desastres, épocas em que pessoas morriam tanto e tão rápido que o amor do mundo diminuía drástica e rapidamente. Ainda assim, nunca tinha sido tão rápido, nem mesmo na época da Arca, e esse foi o mais rápido que um grupo tão grande de pessoas já morreu47.

O mundo era menos amado, as pessoas e as coisas no mundo eram menos amadas, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que faria isso, não tão rápido. Metade do amor do mundo parecia ter simplesmente… desaparecido. Isso tinha que significar bilhões de pessoas48, morrendo ao mesmo tempo.

Era impossível, nada poderia causar isso, nem quando o mundo estava terminando se sentiu assim.

Aziraphale congelou, em pânico ao pensar que talvez esse fosse o fim, que fosse o ataque o Céu e do Inferno contra a Terra que Crowley tinha previsto. Tinha que encontrar Crowley, precisavam descobrir o que estva acontecendo, e encontrar um jeito de reverter isso. Se essa era a grande batalha final, então estavam no mesmo lado, no lado da humanidade, e tinham que lutar.

Aziraphale saiu correndo pela porta, sem se importar em fechar ela49. Não pensou em ligar para Crowley, mas não precisava, Crowley já deveria estar a caminho, e estava esperando encontrar ele.

O tempo inteiro, Aziraphale nunca pensou que talvez tivesse outra explicação mais simples para o que estava acontecendo.

Claro, matar um grande número de humanos era um jeito de diminuir o amor no mundo, mas não a única forma. Outra forma era simplesmente eliminar um ser oculto que tinha seis mil anos de amor pela Terra, pela humanidade, por Aziraphale, e por tantas coisas que associava com ser humano. Um amor tão antigo, e carregado por um ser que não deveria ser capaz de amor, mas era, era o bastante para fazer uma forte impressão.

É claro, Aziraphale não sabia disso, porque quando começou a procurar pelo amor de Crowley, estava tão acostumado a senti-lo na sua volta que era impossível ver que estava ali. Era como tentar ver se sangue podia mudar a cor da água jogando algumas gotas em um copo já quase cheio de sangue.

Então, apesar de ser verdade que Crowley não podia detectar amor50, podia sentir amor. E Aziraphale estava ocupado demais tendo seus preconceitos sobre a capacidade de demônios para sentimentos aparentemente confirmada para parar para pensar sobre o que estava detectando há tanto tempo.

Se Aziraphale tivesse percebido isso antes, então talvez muito sofrimento pudesse ter sido evitado, e ele poderia ter salvado Crowley mais cedo51, mas ele era quem era, preconceitos que tinha que confrontar e tudo.

\---

1O Céu gostava de dizer que criou a burocracia, e era por isso que ela era tão eficiente. Qualquer pessoa que já tivesse tido contato com o processo burocrático sabia que isso não era verdade, nos dois casos. Incluindo anjos.[return to text]

2Dessa forma, como de várias outras, o Inferno era idêntico ao Céu.[return to text]

3As perdas de membros, descorporações e destruições que resultavam desse processo sem ninguém poder explicar a justificativa ou origem do referido processo não eram erros, já que erros não eram possíveis. Ao menos esse era o discurso institucional no Céu. O Inferno, por outro lado, era exatamente igual. Podemos deixar isso estabelecido? Vai poupar muito tempo.[return to text]

4O chá, nesse caso, era metafórico. Nem anjos nem demônios tomavam chá, como regra.Um anjo e um demônio tomavam chá, às vezes, apesar dos dois gostarem mais de vinho.[return to text]

5Devido a um pequeno problema de despertadores não funcionando direito, provavelmente devido à falta da invenção de tempo como um conceito antes daquele momento, a criação da Terra começou um pouco depois do planejado.[return to text]

6Era causa de muito debate.[return to text]

7É importante lembrar disso, vai voltar depois, como algo que podia ter evitado problemas. Na verdade, muitos problemas que vieram antes também poderiam ter sido evitados por uma conversa que levasse à confissão desses sentimentos. Ao menos problemas de uma natureza pessoal, já que a maior parte dos problemas com relação ao Apocalipse não poderiam ter sido evitados.[return to text]

8Ao menos no sentido de que, se tivessem sido competentes no seu trabalho, ou até feito mais para impedir o Apocalipse em geral, a Terra provavelmente teria sido destruída.[return to text]

9Tecnicamente falando, era possível que pudessem ter contornado isso fazendo o Céu punir Crowley e o Inferno punir Aziraphale, mas nenhum lado pensou nisso.[return to text]

10Não, sério, estava tudo bem. Menos papelada assim.[return to text]

11Lutar, nesse contexto, significava estarem dispostos a enfrentar o Céu e o Inferno de mãos dadas e sabendo que iam deixar de existir, mas fariam isso juntos. O fato de que não deixaram de existir e lutar consistiu principalmente de dar discursos confusos não mudava o sentimento por trás.[return to text]

12Não receberam informações oficiais de que deveriam parar com os relatórios, mas mandar eles com menos frequência era um bom jeito de não lembrar seus chefes de que eles ainda existiam. E por menos frequência eles provavelmente queriam dizer nunca.[return to text]

13Não se preocupe, ele fica melhor.[return to text]

14É preciso relevar que nesse ponto da história a Amazon ainda não tinha sido inventada, e assim, não tinha tio a oportunidade de se tornar uma monstruosidade demonicamente distópica. Contudo, é uma descrição adequada por três motivos. Um, porque seus atos malignos reverberavam pela história. Dois, porque Capitalismo ia dar um chilique se sua maior criação fosse ignorada só porque ainda não existia (ainda estava de cara por perder o trabalho de cavaleiro para Poluição, e estava esperando Fome se aposentar). Três, por algum motivo distante que nunca pode ser explicado, a menção de Amazon de alguma forma ressoa com essa história de um modo meio adjacente.[return to text]

15Naquela ocasião, o Inferno teve o seu primeiro tornado, causado por uma rápida chegada de almas, e x demônio pode ser vistx brevemente quando o vento quase x carregou.[return to text]

16A demônio que inventou esse código se achava muito esperta, e sempre esperou que alguém fosse descobrir como pensou dele. Já que outros demônios não eram muito bons em prever o futuro, com poucas exceções, ninguém tinha descoberto ainda.[return to text]

17Dois dias depois da data marcada para o Apocalipse. Estava tentando botar em dia o trabalho, agora que o mundo não ia terminar, pelo menos por enquanto.[return to text]

18Em defesa de Crowley, ele só estava passando pelo Egito quando viu uma criança perdida no deserto. Ele conseguiria imaginar nos problemas que isso iria causar no futuro. Além do mais, ele lançou umas tentações no cara mais adiante na vida, não era culpa dele que algumas pessoas preferiam ser Eremitas. Crowley, que desde então tinha feito muitas coisas demoníacas e não tão demoníacas, esqueceu completamente do incidente.[return to text]

19Da última vez que foi vez Aziraphale, dois dias antes, quase bateu em outro carro, o que não seria tão preocupante se não pelo fato de que quase danificou o Bentley. Não estava distraído pensando em Aziraphale, o que seria ridículo, eles faziam isso o tempo todo, e não significava nada. O motivo para tudo isso ser verdade era que a negação de um demônio com imaginação o bastante para explicar as coisas era uma coisa poderosa.[return to text]

20Os bigodes não eram o problema, mas pedaços de pele cinza e peluda caindo casualmente podiam ser preocupantes. Esta tudo bem, ela gostava assim.[return to text]

21As notícias nunca eram boas. Era o Inferno, tinha uma reputação a manter.[return to text]

22Era irritante.[return to text]

23A punição do Céu era chamada de purificação. Ambas erram igualmente terríveis, mas ao menos purificação fazia mais sentido como nome, da perspectiva do Céu. Nâo porque envolvia alguma coisa ser mais pura, mas combinava com a imagem do Céu.[return to text]

24Seu _cabelo_ , antes que alguém tenha ideias. Por mais que Aziraphale não se importasse em ajudar um amigo a se esconder, não era ao ponto de abrir as calças. Provavelmente.[return to text]

25Porque estava.[return to text]

26De certa forma, já que demônios não recebem pagamento. Capitalismo é uma invenção inteiramente humana, e ainda está de cara que seu papel em destruir o humano não é reconhecido o bastante.[return to text]

27Crowley, como quase todos os demônios, sabia como fazer os humanos não perceberem que havia alguma coisa diferente nele. Crawly, por outro lado, nem sabia que isso era necessário, então não via problema em deslizar por Londres como uma cobra.[return to text]

28Bem, ele era bastante longo, mas uma vez que conhece seres etéreos e ocultos, qualquer cobra é pequena em comparação.[return to text]

29O quão rápido humanos _conseguiam_ se reproduzir? Como um demônio, ele não tinha ideia.[return to text]

30Nesse caso, o Céu não era como o Inferno. Era _pior_.[return to text]

31Quando ele ainda era um anjo, a forma humana ainda não era moda, e mesmo se fosse, ele se recusava a lembrar de qualquer coisa daquela época. As memórias ainda estavam ali, ele só se recusava a reconhecer elas da mesma forma que não se deve dar atenção a estranhos no transporte público. Se esses estranhos fossem sua família principalmente emocionalmente, mas às vezes fisicamente abusiva, e você fosse expulso de casa por não aceitar a doutrina estrita dela e ouviu em alto e bom tom que nunca haveria um lugar lá para você. Talvez essa metáfora tenha saído do controle.[return to text]

32Deveria ser fácil, já que só deveria ter um em existência. É claro que esse não era o caso.[return to text]

33Ele não era uma serpente tanto quanto Crowley não era humano, mas ele também era uma serpente tanto quanto Crowley era humano. É complicado.[return to text]

34Quando estava sozinho, não comia com tanta frequência, mas adorava sair para comer com Crowley. Mesmo se Crowley só aceitasse comer metade das vezes.[return to text]

35O que quer dizer, nem perto dos humanos.[return to text]

36 _Necessariamente_ cruel era um monstro completamente diferente.[return to text]

37Tinha certeza de que em algum momento falou alguma língua em que esses dois não tinham a mesma raiz, mas não conseguia se lembrar de qual.[return to text]

38A maior parte dos humanos ele podia perdoar, só alguns eram realmente imperdoáveis, e ele não conhecia tantos demônios, mas alguns anjos eram quase impossíveis de suportar. Não chegaria a dizer que os odiava mas, se você deixasse ele bêbado o bastante, ele poderia confessar que em alguns nem mijaria para apagar Fogo do Inferno39.[return to text]

39Crowley fez ele dizer isso. Infelizmente, também estava bêbado demais para apreciar isso, e ficou distraído perguntando em voz alta se mijo de anjo era Bento e portanto poderia apagar Fogo do Inferno, o que levou a um debate caloroso. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava de nada disso na manhã seguinte.[return to text]

40Pelo que Aziraphale sabia. Ele não sabia de muita coisa.[return to text]

41Nunca chegou a pensar que não estava prestando atenção o bastante, nem que tinha começado a procurar tarde demais.[return to text]

42Aziraphale chegou a muitas conclusões ruins.[return to text]

43Não sabia exatamente o que queria. Preferivelmente uma relação romântica, mas não necessariamente.[return to text]

44Mesmo que a palavra queerplatonic ainda não tivesse sido inventada, as pessoas viviam nesse tipo de relacionamento já fazia muito tempo, porque a realidade não é limitada a vocabulário. Aziraphale estava um tanto quanto ciente disso.[return to text]

45Não deveria, mas estava. Vinha pensando sobre Crowley e amor com mais frequência, já que estavam livres agora pela primeira vez na sua existência. Era incrível pensar sobre isso, o quão livres estavam.[return to text]

46Mas não perfeito, mas ele gostava dos pequenos ‘defeitos’.[return to text]

47Provavelmente, ele não conseguia manter um controle.[return to text]

48Ele perdeu a conta, mas tinha quase certeza de que tinha uns dois bilhões de pessoas por agora. Era mais de cinco bilhões no total, mas Aziraphale não sabia disso.[return to text]

49A porta foi educada o bastante para se fechar e se trancar, já que seu dono não gostaria de ser assaltado.[return to text]

50Podia, por outro lado, detectar vontades e desejos, mas isso não importava. Apesar de ser útil quando queria pedir uma sobremesa que não tinha intenção de comer, só para tentar Aziraphale com ela.[return to text]

51Não muito mais cedo.[return to text]


	2. Familiar, desconhecido

Crawly continuou deslizando52, feliz por não saber que Aziraphale estava em pânico com relação ao amor do mundo.

De certa forma, sua falta de memória significava que estava mais ansioso do que tinha estado por seis mil anos. Ainda estava ansioso, é claro, sobre o Inferno e nada em particular. Ansiedade de verdade era algo que tinha antes, mas que foi refinado com o contato com a humanidade.

Naquele momento, sua vida era simples. Ele era um demônio, deveria tentar e causar confusão, e realmente precisava aprender a parar de questionar.

Em uns dez segundos, sua vida se tornaria bem mais complicada.

\---

Aziraphale saiu correndo da livraria, virou a esquina, e imediatamente viu as pessoas correndo de algo na calçada, a meia quadra de distância. Só precisou de um segundo para perceber que o algo em questão era Crowley.

Ele não tinha visto a forma de cobra de Crowley havia muito tempo53. Algum tempo depois do Eden, mas antes da língua escrita. Crowley mudava de forma com mais frequência naquela época54, antes de se apegar a sua forma humana55. Ainda assim, reconheceria Crowley em qualquer lugar, não importava a forma que tomasse, como Crowley o reconheceu possuindo o corpo de Madame Tracy.

Estava tão aliviado por ver Crowley que nem parou para pensar em porque estaria na sua forma de cobra.

“Meu querido, aí está você, sentiu isso?” ele disse, muito mais vago do que deveria ser, mas estava um pouco confuso com relação à forma de Crowley. Era estranho, falar com uma cobra no meio da rua.

Crowley56 ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Aziraphale e sibilou.

“Oh, você tomou essa forma por causa disso?” Aziraphale perguntou, tentando interpretar o som57.

Crowley sibilou de novo.

“Talvez nós pudéssemos ir a algum lugar seguro falar sobre isso?” ele tentou, começando a perder a confiança de que esse era mesmo Crowley58.

Crowley sibilou de novo, e se fez que ia morder, mas Aziraphale foi rápido o bastante para sair do caminho.

“Crowley! O que você tem?” ele disse na sua voz mais repreensiva59.

“Sr. Fell?” veio uma voz da janela da confeitaria charmosa que ele costumava visitar60. “Essa cobra é sua?”

Aziraphale se virou para a voz, pertencendo algumx jovem que trabalhava na confeitaria. Durante seu momento de estresse, não conseguia se lembrar do nome61. “Oh, bem, é um pouco complicado.”

“Você batizou a cobra com o nome do seu marido?” perguntou. Talvez devesse ter medo demais da cobra para pensar nisso, mas estar dentro da confeitaria era mais seguro do que estar na rua, e Aziraphale, e de certa forma também Crowley, eram fregueses regulares62.

“Oh, eu não o chamaria disso. E na verdade, uh, essa cobra é dele. Não sei o que está fazendo na rua.” Não era uma mentira tão ruim. E não achava que poderia explicar nada mais perto da verdade mesmo se quisesse.

“Bem, então você deveria pegar ele, Sue chamou a RSPCA,” disse no tom que alguém poderia usar para reclamar que a polícia foi chamada sem necessidade.

Aziraphale não tinha ideia de quem era Sue63, e também não sabia nada sobre a RSPCA64, mas pelo contexto, podia ver que era ruim.

“Oh, não tem necessidade. Ele não é perigoso, só um pouco ansioso perto de estranhos. Vou levar ele para dentro, tenho certeza de que Crowley está morrendo de preocupação.”

Crowley não parecia se importar com a forma como estavam falando dele, só encarando Aziraphale com curiosidade.

Ainda assim, falar era fácil. Levar uma cobra não cooperativa para qualquer lugar quando não sabia o que estava fazendo seria difícil o bastante, mas mover um demônio contra sua vontade sem o machucar era mais perto de impossível. Poderia-se dizer que seria preciso um milagre.

“Tudo bem, meu querido, precisamos agir civilizadamente. Vamos entrar para conversar,” Aziraphale disse, tentando soar rígido.

Ele encarou Crowley, Crowley o encarou. Anjos não precisam piscar, e cobras não conseguem. Isso durou um certo tempo.

“Você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo?”

A resposta, é claro, era não. “Eu lido com cobras desde que a humanidade era nova, é claro que eu sei o que estou fazendo.”

Jaime riu. “Também não consigo ignorar uma piada gay, mas quis dizer o animal, e é muito importante você saber o que está fazendo. Mesmo se não for venenosa66 essa cobra pode te esmagar.”

Aziraphale já estava ignorando o mundo, porque estava tentando achar um jeito de levar Crowley de volta para a livraria. Não porque alguma coisa desastrosa aconteceu com o amor do mundo e precisavam achar um jeito de reverter isso, mas porque alguma coisa desastrosa aconteceu com Crowley.

“Se é assim que você vai se comportar, então vou ser forçado a tomar medidas drásticas,” ele disse, dando uma última chance à esperança de se comunicar com Crowley67.

Crowley começou a se mover para longe dele, enquanto Aziraphale fez a única coisa que conseguia pensar para o parar: jogou seu casaco nele e agarrou as pontas, fazendo um saco improvisado68.

Por um momento, Aziraphale só encarou seu casaco, o segurando tão longe do seu corpo quanto fosse possível. E então, quando Crowley começou a ficar irritado e lutar contra o casaco, Aziraphale percebeu onde estava e que precisava levar Crowley para um lugar seguro.

“Vou levar ele para casa agora, tenha um bom dia.”

Aziraphale correu de volta para sua livraria, com cuidado para não deixar Crowley perto de seu corpo. Uma mordida de cobra era fácil de consertar com um pequeno milagre, mas não sabia o que uma mordida de demônio faria com ele69, e não queria descobrir.

Foi para a sala dos fundos, fechando a porta quando passou, e gentilmente soltou o casaco no chão, dando uns passos para trás, caso Crowley ainda estivesse irritado sobre ser posto em um saco70.

\---

Crawly não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas tinha fortes suspeitas de que foi sequestrado por um anjo. Se esse fosse o caso, então havia uma boa chance dele ser destruído, o que seria um balde de água fria nos seus planos.

Contudo, ele ainda era um demônio, e por mais que não estivesse muito investido na ideia de matar um anjo, gostava da ideia de morrer dolorosamente ainda mesmo, então tinha que tentar.

Além do mais, matar de verdade não era necessário. Se pudesse descorporar o anjo, seria capaz de fugir antes do anjo voltar. E poderia incluir isso no seu próximo relatório, era uma vitória completa.

Já que o anjo não parecia estar armado, e sua única arma eram suas presas, sua melhor aposta era chegar bem perto e atacar primeiro.

\---

Crowley deslizou para fora do casaco, e ergueu tanto do seu corpo quanto possível, sibilando.

Por um momento, Aziraphale se perguntou se Crowley o atacaria. E então, Crowley o atacou.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gritou, pulando fora do caminho.

Crowley o atacou de novo, e Aziraphale pulou fora de novo. A sala pequena não lhe dava muito lugar para ir, e Crowley era mais rápido do que ele, mas não manobrava tão bem no ar.

Eles já tinham lutado antes, milhares de anos antes, mas nunca com muita intenção. Eles lutaram porque precisavam, mas daquela forma de alguém que recebeu uma ordem que não queria seguir. E quando quer que tinham uma abertura para terminar a luta com um deles fugindo, faziam isso.

Isso era diferente, Crowley o estava atacando como se sua vida dependesse disso71.

Aziraphale era um soldado, foi feito como um, e sabia como lutar. Mas não queria machucar Crowley, e lutar com alguém querendo te descorporar enquanto tentando manter esse alguém em segurança era muito mais difícil do que cortar uma cobra demônio ao meio.

“Crowley, o que aconteceu com você?” ele exigiu, tentando manter os móveis entre os dois.

Nada do que ele dizia parecia atingir Crowley, e não sabia o que fazer.

Crowley conseguiu o prender em um canto, se enrolando na volta dos seus braços e pernas, e se preparou para morder.

Aziraphale fechou os olhos em pânico, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para o salvar. E então sentiu a pressão sendo liberada, e um Crowley muito humano caindo nos seus braços.

Em circunstâncias normais, nem anjos nem demônios podiam mudar a forma um do outro, a menos que tivessem um nível de poder significativamente maior. Contudo, para criaturas ocultas e etéreas, sua forma física estava ligada ao seu estado mental. Naquele momento, Crowley não estava inteiramente investido em ser uma cobra, então não se importava de qualquer modo. Contudo, Aziraphale estava muito investido fazer Crowley voltar a forma com a qual estava mais acostumado. Então a vontade de Aziraphale ganhou.

Aziraphale enrolou seus braços em Crowley, que parecia ter se esquecido como pernas funcionavam72.

“O que eles fizeram com você, meu querido?” ele implorou, sua voz sofrida. Alguém tinha assustado seu melhor amigo, e ele não sabia como ajudar.

\---

Crawly não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido. Em um momento era uma cobra, pronto para atacar o pescoço farto de um anjo. No próximo, tinha mais membros do que poderia lidar, ossos e músculos em todos os lugares errados.

Não podia fazer seu corpo ficar de pé direito, então ergueu a cabeça, e encarou o anjo.

De tão perto, ele parecia quase familiar, mas não podia ser. Agora que estavam respirando o mesmo ar, seu cheiro era algo que Crowley não conseguia identificar, mas tinha certeza de que já tinha sentido antes. Foi nesse momento que seu cérebro decidiu que precisavam se comunicar, então ele apertou os olhos, tentando forçar as palavras a saírem na mesma língua que o anjo estava falando.

“O que acontecssssseu?” ele disse, ainda não acostumado com uma língua mais humana, sua cabeça pulsando enquanto uma língua inteira crescia dentro dela. Não era um processo agradável73.

\---

Aziraphale tocou nas costas de Crowley, tentando ser reconfortante. Não eram do tipo que se abraça, na verdade Aziraphale apreciava uma distância respeitável entre eles na maior parte do tempo. Mas o momento pedia por um conforto físico, e tinha tanto medo do que tinha acontecido com Crowley que precisava o abraçar tanto quanto Crowley precisava ser abraçado.

“Não sei, só te encontrei assim, meu querido,” ele disse, encarando os olhos de Crowley, procurando por respostas.

“Por que vocsssssê esssssstá falando comigo assssssim?” ele perguntou, baixando sua cabeça para o ombro de Aziraphale, protegendo seus olhos da luz74. Ele estava sibilando mais do que o normal, tanto quanto quando estava bêbado.

A mão de Aziraphale parou. Crowley parecia tão perdido assim, e Aziraphale não sabia o que fazer. Ainda tinham uma crise para enfrentar, mas não parecia importante, não quando Crowley estava sofrendo e nem sabia porque.

“O que você quer dizer, eu sempre falo assim com você.”

“Vocsssssê me chamou de ‘querido’. Vocsssssê me conhecssssse, anjo?”

Aziraphale afastou Crowley um pouco, procurando em sua expressão alguma indicação de que estava brincando. “Sou eu, Crowley. Sou Aziraphale.”

“Por que esssssstá me chamando de Crowley?” ele perguntou, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

“É o seu nome. O que aconteceu com você?” ele perguntou com mais urgência.

“ _Crawly_ , meu nome é Crawly,” ele disse, mas sem convicção75.

“Era, você mudou, lembra? Há milhares de anos. Você disse que Crawly não combinava com você,” ele disse cuidadosamente, temendo assustar Crowley.

“Crowley,” ele repetiu, provando o nome na sua língua. “Como vocsssssê me conhecssssse?”

“Nós nos conhecemos no Jardim. Você tentou Eva a provar a fruta proibida da árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal, ela e Adão foram expulsos do paraíso, então eu lhes dei a minha espada flamejante para se protegerem. Nós conversamos sobre isso, talvez não devêssemos, mas conversamos.” Havia mais que queria dizer, mas não sabia como colocar em palavras. Ainda estava perdido demais no fato de que Crowley não sabia quem ele era.

“Tenho que ir para o Jardim. Caussssssar problemassssss.”

“Crowley, isso foi há quase seis mil anos,” ele disse suavemente, sua voz mal acima de um sussurro.

Aziraphale estava começando a suspeitar que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com a memória de Crowley76. Se alguém fez isso com ele, Aziraphale iria caçar e matar esse ser.

Eles deveriam estar livres agora, tudo deveria estar bem. Eles ganharam. E agora Crowley estava olhando para ele, ainda mais perdido do que durante o Apocalipse.

“Então é quasssssse hora do fim dossssss tempossssss?”

“Não, meu querido. Nós… nós impedimos isso. Eu e você. Bem, na verdade o anticristo fez a maior parte do impedimento, depois de já ter feito o começo, mas nós estávamos lá na luta. Bem, não luta, não exatamente, nós convencemos o Céu e o Inferno a pararem com a luta.”

Crowley tentou se firmar nas próprias pernas, mas não conseguia forçar elas a funcionarem direito. Aziraphale o segurou mais firme77, não querendo que Crowley caísse..

“Não é possssssível,” ele disse como uma criança perdida.

Aziraphale o segurou com mais força, movendo uma mão pelas costas de Crowley, o segurando protetoramente contra seu peito.

“O que eles fizeram com você, Crowley?”

Aziraphale o carregou até o sofá, sentando Crowley ao seu lado, mas mantendo um braço nos seus ombros.

“Como eu ssssssei sssssse isssssso é verdade? Vocsssssê é o inimigo,” ele disso, não soando nem um pouco convencido das suas próprias palavras.

Aziraphale suspirou. Como provar alguma coisa tão antiga e secreta para alguém que nem sabia quem era? Crowley não era a mesma pessoa depois de seis mil anos entre os humanos do que era quando saiu do Inferno pela primeira vez78, mas foi a serpente quem primeiro falou com Aziraphale, que primeiro o buscou. Mesmo então Crowley era diferente dos outros demônios, então Aziraphale tinha que o buscar agora.

“Não sei como fazer você confiar em mim. Mas posso te dizer isso, quando você veio para o Jardim, poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, tentado eles de qualquer forma, mas a única coisa que você fez foi dar a eles o conhecimento para poder escolher, você lhes deu as ferramentas do livre-arbítrio. Tentei não me perguntar se você não estava certo desde o início. Nós não nos tornamos amigos imediatamente, e nem sempre nos entendemos, mas nunca fomos realmente inimigos, não quando importava.”

\---

Crowley, ele tinha aceitado o nome agora, tentativamente, soava certo demais para não ser verdade, mesmo se viesse da boca de um estranho que alegava conhecer ele.

Crowley não sabia o que pensar. Estava ansioso por respostas para perguntas que tinha medo de fazer. Algo lhe dizia que podia confiar nesse anjo, mas talvez fosse tudo um truque. Não saberia, nunca lutou contra um anjo. Ele nunca teve a intenção de cair, afinal. Essa nunca foi sua guerra, e ele não era um guerreiro, não realmente, não quando havia outro jeito.

Mas ele atacou esse anjo - Aziraphale, ele tinha dito -, atacou porque não via outra escolha, porque foi levado para um lugar desconhecido e não sabia como escapar, mas ainda assim atacou, e Aziraphale não fez nada além de correr dele, não fez nada para o machucar.

Mesmo quando não pode correr, tudo o que Aziraphale fez foi mudar sua forma, e isso não deveria ter sido possível, a menos que tivesse uma imagem mental mais forte de como Crowley se parecia enquanto humano do que Crowley tinha de seu próprio corpo como serpente. E esse corpo parecia certo, mesmo que não tivesse ideia de como o mover. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente. Não como um veículo para mover, mas um receptáculo para habitar.

E o que Aziraphale disse fazia algum tipo de sentido perturbador. Como se alguém soubesse seus segredos e falhas mais profundos. Ele não sabia sobre uma árvore do conhecimento, mas conhecimento sempre foi o que ele buscava. Se tivesse a chance, iria atrás disso?

Não parecia possível, que um anjo pudesse entender ele assim, mas ele nunca sentiu como se pertencesse entre os demônios, e se se permitisse pensar nisso, nunca se sentiu como se pertencesse entre os anjos. E ainda assim, ali, naquele lugar estranho, com aquele anjo estranho, ele se sentia como se pertencesse.

Poderia ser um truque, é claro que poderia, mas por quê? Ele não era ninguém. Ele não _importava_. Não no grande esquema das coisas, não para o Céu, não para o Inferno. Não para ninguém79. Ele só era outro demônio, seus sentimentos e intenções eram irrelevantes para o Grande Plano. Ele tinha escolhido seu lado, mesmo que sem saber, e não haveria outra escolha.

Ele nem tinha certeza se a primeira foi uma escolha. Afinal, anjos não têm livre-arbítrio, e nem demônios. Então como alguém poderia escolher se rebelar? Escolher lutar contra o Céu? Esse era exatamente o tipo de pergunta que poderia criar problemas para ele, mais problemas, se isso fosse possível. A última coisa que demônios queriam ouvir era que foram criados para serem maus, só para que os anjos pudessem destruir eles no final.

Ele não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que sentir.

Pelo que podia perceber, alguém ou alguma coisa tinha roubado os últimos seis mil anos das suas memórias, e coisas que ele nem podia imaginar aconteceram durante aquele período.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que queria confiar em Aziraphale.

Se sua mente não estivesse tão cheia de coisas que não sabia como interpretar naquele momento, poderia ter percebido que isso era uma escolha. Sua primeira escolha real desde que suas memórias foram retiradas.

O primeiro passo no caminho para se tornar ele mesmo de novo.

“Me conte…. Me conte quem eu era,” ele disse, muito deliberadamente. Esse era o caminho que queria trilhar.

\---

Estavam conversando há horas, Aziraphale contando histórias de seu passado partilhado, com perguntas ocasionais de Crowley. Mas principalmente ele falava e Crowley escutava. Pretendia contar as coisas em ordem cronológica, mas era estranho como memórias se conectavam uma com a outra, e às vezes as perguntas de Crowley o levavam para outros lugares.

Em algum momento no meio das histórias, Crowley descansou a cabeça no ombro de Aziraphale, enquanto ele ainda mantinha seu braço no ombro de Crowley. E Aziraphale o deixou fazer isso, porque não sabia como mais o confortar.

Era estranho, conversar assim, tão intimamente e por tanto tempo, sem álcool estar envolvido. Mas Crowley não pediu e Aziraphale não ofereceu. Não seria certo, eles já tinham demais para pensar sem uma nuvem de álcool, e se Crowley tinha problemas em se lembrar do idioma ou da sua forma física, provavelmente não saberia como ficar sóbrio.

Mais tarde, depois que a noite veio e passou, a cabeça de Crowley caiu do ombro de Aziraphale para seu colo. Ele não precisava dormir, mas seu corpo estava acostumado com isso, mesmo que a memória tivesse desaparecido de sua mente, seu corpo ainda lembrava80, e seria preciso um esforço consciente para dizer para seu corpo parar de incomodar e ficar acordado. Especialmente considerando o quão exausto estava, depois da maldição.

Pela primeira vez desde que perdeu suas memórias, Crowley estava completamente relaxado. Por outro lado, Aziraphale estava em pânico, congelado no lugar.

Nunca fizeram algo assim, e apesar de Aziraphale ter se perguntado sobre isso, desejado isso até, a realidade era diferente da fantasia, e esse não era seu Crowley. Bem, era, mas não o Crowley que ele imaginava dormindo ao seu lado enquanto Aziraphale lia um bom livro. Além disso, não, não era, porque nenhum Crowley era _seu_.

Qual seria a reação apropriada quando suas fantasias românticas com relação ao seu melhor amigo se tornam realidade de uma forma deturpada?

Deveria seguir em frente e usar um milagre para trazer um livro para suas mãos? Não poderia se concentrar em nada que estivesse facilmente disponível. Crowley e livros estavamos próximos em sua lista de prioridades, às vezes um passava do outro, dependendo das circunstâncias. Uma peça perdida de Shakespeare passaria Crowley tendo um dia ruim no trabalho, Crowley perdendo a memória passava reler qualquer coisa da sua coleção. Se tivesse um livro que achasse que poderia ajudar Crowley, seria diferente, mas humanos eram notoriamente ruins em entender criaturas ocultas81.

Talvez devesse deixar Crowley dormir e ir procurar a resposta em outro lugar. Contudo, Crowley se sentiu seguro o bastante com ele para dormir, e hábito ou não, ele não teria feito isso se não confiasse em Aziraphale. Deixar ele seria uma violação dessa confiança. Sem falar que Aziraphale não sabia como começar sua pesquisa. Ou como se levantar sem acordar Crowley.

Então Aziraphale usou a porta número três, ficar parado ali, congelado sob Crowley, e pensar. Apesar de ser desligado em tudo que dizia respeito a Crowley, e sua incompetência mútua durante o Apocalipse, ele _era_ inteligente. Se houvesse uma forma de devolver para Crowley o que foi roubado dele, então encontraria.

Especialmente se tivesse a ajuda de alguém que era surpreendentemente boa em entender de assuntos ocultos e etéreos, para uma humana.

\---

Enquanto Crowley estava sendo amaldiçoado, Anathema estava se preparando para sair de casa; Uma antiga amiga da família82 soube que ela estava na cidade, e pediu que viesse tomar um chá. Anathema não queria muito aceitar, mas estava se sentindo um pouco perdida nos últimos tempos83, e seria bom ter companhia.

Era só sua escolha, tinha que ser, já que ela destruiu a última leva de profecias, certo?

Não havia como isso ter sido previsto, ou suas ações direcionadas, agora que ela rejeitou seu papel84.

Então chá só seria chá.

\---

Aziraphale carinhosamente afastou uma mecha dos olhos de Crowley. Ele sempre gostou do cabelo de Crowley assim, um pouco mais longo, e se perguntava como seria, passar os dedos por ele. Não fez isso agora, seria tirar vantagem da situação, mas ninguém poderia culpar ele por tirar o cabelo do caminho.

Ele pensou que seria cansativo, até entediante, observar Crowley enquanto ele dormia, mas de certa forma a presença familiar ajudava a limpar sua mente e o ajudava a pensar. Ele se perguntava como seria se pudesse fazer isso sem a pressão de encontrar uma cura para Crowley.

Uma coisa que era estranha era Crowley dormindo com seus olhos bem abertos. Cobras não piscam85, é claro, mas Crowley podia, se fizesse um esforço86, e piscava às vezes. Não com muita frequência, preferia piscadelas a piscar87. Geralmente era mais fácil usar óculos de sol, mas ele poderia até fechar os óculos se realmente precisasse. Aziraphale viu ele fazer isso, quando andavam mais em desertos, e óculos ainda não tinham sido inventados88.

Ele se perguntava se Crowley sempre dormia com seus olhos abertos. Afinal, o propósito do sono é relaxar, não é? Aziraphale não conseguia imaginar como Crowley relaxaria pensando ‘pálpebras’ o tempo inteiro. Apesar de que talvez fosse como outras mudanças em aparência, e o esforço fosse somente para primeiro criar a mudança, apesar de Crowley obviamente não ter o mecanismo para as mover de forma autônoma. Ele teria que perguntar para Crowley, não quando acordasse, mas quando recuperasse as memórias. Não era exatamente uma prioridade89.

É importante notar que Aziraphale deveria estar pensando em um jeito de recuperar as memórias de Crowley, e não em como se parecia enquanto dormia. Aziraphale não teria sido capaz de encontrar uma solução mesmo se tivesse tentado, porque isso era magia antiga, feita quando a Terra era nova. Foi feita para não poder ser quebrada90, nem por anjos nem por demônios. Nenhum milagre poderia salvar Crowley. Mas ainda assim, Aziraphale deveria estar tentando encontrar uma solução.

Ou ao menos deveria estar fazendo algo único. Encarar Crowley enquanto ele dormia não era útil.

Para a sorte deles, soluções tinham um jeito de se apresentar para eles, mesmo quando faziam tudo errado para chegar a essas soluções.

Se Aziraphale não estivesse prestando tanta atenção, não teria conseguido determinar quando Crowley acordou. Não tinha lentamente piscado enquanto acordava, mas seus olhos entraram em foco, observando seus arredores antes de pararem em Aziraphale.

Aziraphale ainda estava com sua mão na cabeça de Crowley, mas se recusava a ficar envergonhado, porque seus motivos eram inocentes. Afinal, Crowley não tinha pálpebras naquele momento, alguém tinha que lhe impedir de ficar com cabelo nos olhos.

Crowley não lhe perdoaria se dissesse isso, mas ele estava adorável assim, um pouco perdido, um pouco corado, quase como se estivesse procurando por um lugar para se esconder.

“Bom dia,” ele disse ao invés disso com um sorriso, tentando reconfortar.

\---

52Um método de viagem consideravelmente mais lento o que dirigir um carro no qual o limite de velocidade era mais uma sugestão do que uma regra.[return to text]

53Não porque Crowley não tinha se transformado em muito tempo, apesar de não fazer isso com frequência, mas simplesmente porque não fez isso perto de Aziraphale.[return to text]

54Como uma criança com brinquedo novo, passou alguns séculos só explorando as formas que podia alterar a realidade e ele mesmo.[return to text]

55A maior parte dos demônios controlava suas corporações, Crowley habitada a dele. Fazia diferença. De certa forma, era a diferença entre uma casa e um lar.[return to text]

56Que naquele momento acreditava ser Crawly, mas Aziraphale não sabia disso. Nomes escolhidos podem complicar um pouco quando se fala de perda de memória.[return to text]

57Aziraphale, apesar de ser extremamente inteligente, poderia ser bem desligado às vezes, como já estabelecido. Nesse caso, parecia ter se esquecido que Crowley como serpente podia falar tão bem quanto Crowley como humano, exceto pelo fato de sua língua travada ser mais notável. Aziraphale deveria saber disso, já que sua primeira conversa aconteceu muito antes de Crowley mudar sua forma preferida para humano.[return to text]

58Era o tipo de perda de confiança que acontece quando você tem certeza absoluta de alguma coisa, mas outra acontece e é tão absurda que você quase começa a acreditar. Como aquela vez que foi acusado por um Barão de ser o pai do filho bastardo da filha dele, e o homem tinha tanta confiança na sua acusação que fez Aziraphale duvidar de si mesmo e parar por um momento para se perguntar se algum dia dormiu com uma mulher e se esqueceu. No final, não era o pai, e nunca tinha dormido com uma mulher, e nem quis, mas a questão era, confiança é uma coisa poderosa. E naquele momento, Crowley estava emanando a energia de uma cobra comum com muita confiança.[return to text]

59O que aconteceu com ele era que anjos e demônios não vem com todas as línguas humanas previamente instaladas. Podiam usar seus poderes como um tipo de tradutor universal telepático, mas só se soubessem que deveriam fazer isso, ou podiam aprender línguas do bom e velho jeito, que era lento mas indolor. Na maior parte do tempo, Crowley aprendia línguas por osmose cultural, com esforço especial para aprender o vocabulário mais moderno. Havia uma terceira opção, mas era ruim.[return to text]

60Era de um casal gay mais velho, um chefe francês e seu marido italiano, a combinação fazia uma comida maravilhosa, e Aziraphale pensava que era mais por isso que se sentia tão em casa ali. Como dito, Aziraphale podia ser bem desligado. Oh, ele sabia que se identificava com espaços queer em geral, mas havia algo sobre a domesticidade entre dois homens que tinham partilhado uma vida juntos que o confortava de modo desconfortável.[return to text]

61Seu nome era Jaime, mas tentava não dizer perto do seu chefe francês, porque ele sempre diria de volta “Qu’est-ce que vous aimez?”. Piadas de tiozão são universais.[return to text]

62Além do mais, Aziraphale e Crowley eram _estranhos_ , Jaime não perderia a oportunidade de aprender mais sobre eles.[return to text]

63Na verdade, conhecia Sue, ela também trabalhava na confeitaria, e era a mocinha que sempre guardava um _mille foglie_ para ele quando começavam a vender rápido demais. Também era a namorada de Jaime. Aziraphale sabia disso, o que mostrava o quão perturbado estava pelo que tinha acontecido com Crowley.[return to text]

64Sociedade Real para a Prevenção de Crueldade com os Animais. Aziraphale não os conhecia, mas Crowley conhecia. Houve um incidente no final do século XIX, ele não gostava de falar sobre isso65.[return to text]

65Ele nem queria se transformar! Só estava tendo um sonho muito estranho.[return to text]

66Curiosamente, apesar de Crowley não ser peçonhento, a menos que realmente quisesse ser, _era_ venenoso. Todos os demônios são, e anjos também. Humanos não deveriam sair por aí comendo eles.[return to text]

67Que nesse momento estava bem confuso e pensando se não deveria dar a volta.[return to text]

68Já que Crowley tinha atualmente cerca de quatro metros, o casaco não deveria ter sido grande o bastante para o conter, mas já que Aziraphale não pensou nisso, era. Foi dito que seria preciso um milagre.[return to text]

69Curiosamente, o resultado dependia da intenção da mordida.[return to text]

70Estava.[return to text]

71Sendo que, da sua perspectiva, dependia.[return to text]

72Às vezes Aziraphale conseguia chegar a boas conclusões.[return to text]

73E era por isso que a maioria dos anjos e dos demônios evitava fazer um milagre para ter o conhecimento de uma língua. Era muito mais fácil se comunicar telepaticamente, e muito mais confortável aprender como humanos.[return to text]

74Ele já estava vulnerável e exposto, que diferença faria?[return to text]

75Isso era porque Crowley _soava_ certo, muito mais certo do que Crawly, mas não conseguia entender aquele sentimento, e já tinha tanta coisa acontecendo que não entendia. Sabia que Crawly era seu nome, então se focou nisso, mesmo que não soasse certo.[return to text]

76Sim, só agora.[return to text]

77Crowley não sabia se podia acreditar nele, mas era bom, estar nos braços dele. E era por isso que suspeitava que havia algo no que o anjo estava dizendo.[return to text]

78Na sua essência, era a mesma pessoa. Mudou bem menos do que Aziraphale tinha mudado nesses anos.[return to text]

79Se tivesse dito isso em voz alta, teria horrorizado Aziraphale.[return to text]

80Antes, estava em pânico demais para a memória muscular funcionar, e era por isso que não tinha conseguido mover seu corpo, mas agora conseguiu pegar no sono. A memória muscular faz seu melhor trabalho quando o cérebro não está pensando e atrapalhando. Infelizmente para Crowley, seu cérebro com frequência pensava e atrapalhava.[return to text]

81Da mesma forma que eram ruins em entenderem o futuro. Era uma pena que não havia um livro de Agnes Nutter lhes dizendo como salvar Crowley. Certo?[return to text]

82Anathema não tinha certeza de que membro da família era amigo dela, já que a senhora em questão já tinha quase cem anos, mas ouviu o nome antes e sabia que era uma amiga, só não sabia de quem.[return to text]

83Muita coisa aconteceu com ela desde que ela cumpriu seu destino e ajudou a parar o Apocalipse, e desde que ela parou de ser uma descendente profissional. Provavelmente seria uma história interessante, mas Crowley reclamaria se a atenção fosse tirada do seu sofrimento.[return to text]

84E deveria ser dito, Agnes Nutter estava feliz em respeitar isso, ela tinha parado de interferir no destino de _Anathema_.[return to text]

85A primeira vez que Crowley lhe disse isso, Aziraphale respondeu que não fazia sentido e Crowley tinha que estar errado. Crowley o encarou por duas horas para provar que estava certo, e Aziraphale só aceitou de má vontade essa explicação porque estava ficando envergonhado de ser observado por tanto tempo e queria que isso parasse. Em nenhum momento ele considerou que isso poderia não ter tido nada a ver com cobras, já que demônios, como anjos, não necessariamente precisam piscar.[return to text]

86Pense em uma pessoa imitando a piscada lenta do seu gato para indicar que ama aquele animal. Muito deliberadamente, um pouco estranho, todas as partes envolvidas saem pensando se não fazer não teria sido uma ideia melhor.[return to text]

87Ele ainda ficava frustrado porque depois de quase seis mil anos na forma humana, ainda não conseguia dar uma piscadela decente. Sempre parecia que alguém tinha cutucado ele no olho em câmera lenta. Aziraphale achava adorável, mas nunca diria isso em voz alta.[return to text]

88Às vezes, a luz incomodava os olhos de Crowley, às vezes nem tanto. Aziraphale não sabia o porquê, e nunca pareceu certo perguntar. Ainda assim, mantinha sua livraria mal iluminada, não necessariamente por causa de Crowley, mas porque ajudava a afastar fregueses, e tinha a vantagem de aumentar a frequência com que Crowley tirava os óculos. Aziraphale sentia saudade dos olhos de Crowley.[return to text]

89Se você não quer esperar, Crowley passou a dormir com os olhos fechados desde a segunda vez que tentou dormir. Da primeira vez, se mexeu e esfregou os olhos abertos na areia, e teve que se sentar dentro de um rio por uma semana para tirar tudo, e alguns grãos entraram no soquete. Da mesma forma que ter uma forma humana em geral, uma vez que as pálpebras estivessem ali ele não pensava nelas, o que com frequência significava que ficariam na mesma posição que foram usadas pela última vez. O que é, é claro, muito conveniente para dormir.[return to text]

90Teoricamente.[return to text]


	3. Percepções

Crowley teve um sonho estranho.

Bem, qualquer sonho que tivesse seria estranho pelo simples fato de que não deveria estar sonhando nem um pouco para começo de conversa, mas além disso, era estranho em conteúdo.

Ele sonhou que estava flutuando em amor incondicional, como estar de volta no Céu, mas não o Céu como tinha sido quando ele ainda estava lá ou como era agora. Era o Céu como sempre deveria ter sido, como anjos gostariam que fosse e fingiam que era. Era amor puro, quente e reconfortante e por todo o lugar, direcionado _para ele_.

Ele se sentia seguro, mais seguro do que tinha estado por toda sua existência. Mais seguro do que um demônio tinha direito de estar.

E então acordou.

Primeiro, não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava o do que tinha acontecido. Foi sua primeira experiência com aquela confusão que se tem quando se acorda, quando tudo é um pouco irreal. Então, ele viu Aziraphale olhando para ele de cima, sua mão no cabelo de Crowley.

A forma como olhava para Crowley era tão suave, tão amorosa91…

O sangue de Crowley gelou. Não poderia ser isso, poderia? Aziraphale não tinha mencionado nada sobre isso, mas a forma como estava olhando para ele agora…

Crowley sacudiu a cabeça, e tentou esconder o rosto antes que Aziraphale o visse corar, mas parou quando percebeu que isso só deixaria as coisas mais estranhas, já que ainda estava com a cabeça no colo de Aziraphale92.

Sua vida era muito mais simples no dia anterior, quando ainda era só uma cobra demoníaca tentando fazer seu trabalho, antes de ter que interpretar o que era para esse anjo que o conhecia melhor do que ele conhecia a si mesmo.

Mais simples, mas não melhor. Por mais confuso que estivesse, ele gostava…

Crowley decidiu que não pensaria sobre isso. Ele aceitaria tudo o que o anjo disse sem questionar e não tentaria descobrir como realmente se tornaram o que quer que fossem. Ou o que exatamente era. Sua vida já era complicada demais como estava, o resto poderia ser um problema para seu eu do futuro, de preferência um com memórias.

“O que acontecsseu?” ele perguntou, optando por ignorar o cumprimento de Aziraphale.

“Oh, você só pegou no sono. Acho que posso ter te cansado com as minhas histórias, ou talvez toda essa história tenha te cansado,” Aziraphale disse, com sua mão ainda no cabelo de Crowley.

Crowley não pensaria naquela mão. Ele não queria ler demais nas coisas, talvez fosse simplesmente cultural nessa época tocar nas pessoas tanto assim, ele não saberia. E de qualquer forma, ele não se importava. Espaço pessoal não existia assim no Inferno, mesmo que os demônios não fossem conhecidos por toques gentis, e o toque de Aziraphale era agradável, e muito mais agradável do que o toque de um anjo tinha o direito de ser93.

”Demônios não precsssisssam de sssono,” ele disse como se fosse óbvio, porque sabia ao menos disso. Também estava contente em saber que sua língua estava se comportando melhor, ainda puxando os sons sibilantes, mas não tanto94.

Aziraphale sorriu carinhosamente para ele, deixando Crowley ainda mais desconfortável, apesar de não desgostar disso95. Nessa posição, tudo parecia íntimo demais, e ele se sentia como um demônio se passando por um amante para realizar uma sedução96. O que talvez fosse verdade, exceto pela intenção necessária para isso. Mas ele não ia pensar sobre isso, porque não ia pensar sobre o que seu eu do passado podia ter tido com esse anjo.

“É claro que não, você não precisa dormir, mas imagino que seu corpo está acostumado com isso. Afinal, nós não precisamos comer, mas isso nunca nos impediu de sair para jantar. Você pode se fazer ficar acordado quando precisa, mas pelo que me disse, você sempre adorou dormir quando podia.”

Jantar. Nos. Jantar. Juntos? Eles saíam para jantar juntos, apesar de não precisarem comer. Crowley não ia pensar sobre isso, não ia pensar sobre isso…

“Nós fazemosss issso com frequência? Jantar, juntosss?” ele perguntou, tentando soar casual. Tão casual quanto podia com sua cabeça no colo de alguém.

Aziraphale demorou um longo momento para responder, e Crowley se perguntou se fez a coisa errada por perguntar. “Não tanto nos dias iniciais. Com mais frequência desde o Arranjo, mais ainda desde o anticristo. Quase todo dia desde que o mundo não terminou, ou jantar ou almoço. Às vezes até os dois.”

Bem, isso certamente parecia mais próximos do que a amizade que Aziraphale descreveu. Ainda assim, talvez estivesse lendo demais nisso, talvez só amassem comida muito. Realmente tinha que parar com as perguntas, e parar de pensar nisso.

“E… dormir?” ele perguntou tentativamente, se impedindo no último segundo de adicionar ‘juntos’.

Ele realmente nunca soube quando parar com as perguntas. Alguém poderia pensar que cair teria sido o suficiente para fazer ele aprender a lição, mas não foi.

“Oh, não, meu querido,” ele disse em um tom humoroso, nem um pouco ofendido, “nunca entendi seu fascínio por sono. Tenho que admitir que às vezes fiquei muito irritado com essa indulgência particular sua. Uma vez você me deixou particularmente… solitário. Mas não temos porque discutir isso agora.”

Crowley tinha a impressão de que Aziraphale queria dizer mais, mas talvez ele tivesse mais bom senso do que Crowley. Ou talvez ele quisesse falar sobre isso com um Crowley que soubesse do que ele estava falando.

Ele se perguntou o que tinha feito, para deixar Aziraphale se sentindo tão solitário. Ele tentou não se perguntar porque ele era a solução para a solidão de Aziraphale.

Também, ele não podia deixar de perceber que a negativa de Aziraphale estava relacionada com sua própria falta de apreciação por sono, e não disse nada sobre seu relacionamento.

Ele realmente estava tentando não pensar sobre isso, mas Aziraphale não estava facilitando. Isso não era muito angelical da parte dele.

Crowley quase se perguntou se deveria se desculpar, mas era um demônio afinal de contas.

“Espero que eu tenha te compensssado?” ele tentou ao invés disso.

Aziraphale tocou seu rosto, o encarando com uma mistura de carinho e melancolia, e por um momento aterrorizante, Crowley pensou que ele poderia o beijar. Não sabia se ficou desapontado ou aliviado quando Aziraphale não fez isso97.

“Já chega disso. Você tem outras coisas para se preocupar, como descobrir o que aconteceu com você. Está com fome? Nós poderíamos ir,” ele olhou para o relógio, “jantar, acho. Um pouco cedo para isso, mas tarde demais para almoçar.”

Ele não sabia se estava com fome, mas imaginava que não. Não precisava de comida, mesmo se seu corpo estivesse acostumado com isso, então não podia estar com fome, provavelmente. Mas não queria recusar Aziraphale. Naquele momento, não sabia se havia alguma coisa que Aziraphale poderia sugerir que ele não aceitaria feliz, só para não o desapontar.

Ele estava prestes a aceitar a oferta quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

“Eu tenho filhosss?”

Aziraphale quase o derrubou, assustado. “Absolutamente não! O que te deu essa ideia?”

Coisa errada a dizer98. Ele deu para trás, tentando encontrar a fonte do que estava sentindo.

“Ssservosss, então?”

Isso pareceu acalmar Aziraphale.

"Você tem alguns agentes. Temos inclusive alguns em comum99. Por que, você lembrou de alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas tenho a impresssão de que deveria essstar cuidando de alguém100."

“Suas plantas, talvez? Você sempre gostou muito delas. É claro que seria isso que você se lembraria… oh, não, o Bentley! Você se lembra de onde o deixou?”

Ele não tinha ideia, mas estava disposto a apostar, o que quer que o Bentley fosse, era importante para ele. Ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas esperava que estivesse seguro.

“Não, a primeira coisssa que me lembro depoisss do Inferno é outro demônio na rua voltando para o Inferno, e então eu essstava dessslizssando por aí e te encontrei.”

Aziraphale o agarrou pelos braços e o levantou para ficar sentado, face a face, o que era ainda mais estranho porque agora ele estava quase sentando no colo dele, e Aziraphale não parecia estar incomodado por isso.

Crowley absolutamente não pensaria no que isso poderia significar.

“Você se lembra do que aconteceu? Por que não disse nada quando eu perguntei? Isso é informação importante, meu querido, me diga todos os detalhes!” ele disse, não tão irritado quanto desesperado.

Ele queria apontar que antes ele não confiava em Aziraphale e antes disso não conseguia entender o que estava perguntando para poder responder, mas decidiu contra isso. Aziraphale parecia realmente se importar com ele, então seria uma coisa meio cretina.

“Eu era uma ssserpente, e tinha um demônio. Ela dissse alguma coisssa sssobre puniçssão101. Que a puniçssão foi dada. E então ela voltou para o Inferno e me deixou aqui. Lembrei da minha misssão, que eu tinha antesss de deixar o Inferno. Então fui procurar o Jardim, e vocssê me achou.”

Isso era realmente tudo o que podia se lembrar. Apesar de saber inglês agora, não sabia quando ouviu Aziraphale falar com aquela pessoa, então não podia se lembrar das palavras que foram ditas. De qualquer forma, não era necessário se lembrar disso, já que Aziraphale sabia o que foi dito. Mas ainda assim, se tivesse entendido, talvez isso teria respondido algumas de suas perguntas sobre seu relacionamento, mesmo que as respostas não tivessem sido as mais corretas.

Aziraphale o largou, e Crowley se ajustou no sofá para estar sentado do lado dele. Tentou não pensar no quanto queria ficar em contato com ele.

Agora, Aziraphale parecia ter esquecido tudo sobre ele, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Talvez fosse só isso, talvez agora ele fosse encontrar uma solução e esse Crowley poderia parar de existir, dando lugar para seu antigo eu. A ideia era tentadora102, ele não queria morrer, mas existir de forma tão confusa era cansativo.

\---

Punição. Então isso não foi só feito intencionalmente pelo Inferno. A parte do ‘ela’ complicava as coisas. Aziraphale não conseguia se lembrar de demônios que usavam o pronome ela, não que Crowley tivesse mencionado103.

O que trazia a possibilidade mais perturbadora.

Se Crowley tivesse sido amaldiçoado por Hastur ou Beelzebub ou alguém que o odiasse pessoalmente, seria uma coisa. Ruim, mas ele enfrentou inimigos antes e ganhou, de alguma forma. Contudo, se isso não era alguém que conhecia, então talvez a punição tivesse vindo dos altos (baixos?) canais do Inferno, e se esse fosse o caso seria muito pior.

Aziraphale sabia muito pouco sobre punições do Inferno, mas se fossem como o Céu, as realmente severas eram de raras a nunca feitas104, mas quando feitas, não eram do tipo reversível.

O Inferno não deixaria uma abertura para sua própria punição ser revertida, e nenhum milagre do Céu funcionaria contra ela, não do tipo que um demônio pudesse sobreviver.

Se esse fosse o caso, não tinham alternativa, e Aziraphale não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Crowley ainda estava com ele, mas não estava. E por mais que se parecesse consigo mesmo, seis mil anos na Terra era muito tempo, até para seres como eles. Tinha mudado, se tornado uma… pessoa melhor, se pudessem ser chamados assim. De certa forma, a Terra tornou os dois pessoas melhores.

Eles fizeram o impossível, salvar o mundo, não poderia terminar assim.

Crowley o convenceu a lugar, a ir contra tudo o que pensava que acreditava e lutar pelo que estava certo. Fazendo isso, Crowley o salvou, agora era sua vez de salvar Crowley.

Ele não podia deixar ele assim, tinha que encontrar uma forma de devolver para Crowley suas memórias, mas como?

“O que fazemosss agora?” Crowley perguntou, trazendo ele de volta de seus pensamentos.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo estava pensando, mas não podia deixar Crowley sozinho enquanto estava dentro da sua própria cabeça.

“Nós deveríamos ir jantar, então ir para o seu apartamento e dar água para as plantas. Depois disso, vou procurar algo nos meus livros. Estou reconstruindo minha coleção105, tenho alguns livros sobre o oculto que podem nos ajudar.”

“Vocssê não sabe como me ajudar,” Crowley disse desapontado.

Aziraphale suspirou. “Ainda não, mas não vou desistir. E, meu querido, acredito que até descobrirmos porque você foi punido e pelas ordens de quem, você deveria ficar comigo.”

Crowley riu, desconfortável. “Vocssê essstá dizssendo que vai me proteger?”

Aziraphale pegou as mãos de Crowley e encarou seus olhos, tentando projetar tanta sinceridade quanto possível. “Sim, contra o Céu e o Inferno. Eu prometo que vou te proteger, não importa o que aconteça.”

\---

Foi nesse momento que o cérebro de Crowley foi embora, Crowley.exe deu erro, a alma de Crowley deixou seu corpo106.

Tudo bem, então ele estava apaixonado por um anjo. E o sentimento aparentemente era mútuo107.

Então realmente estava com problemas.

“Crowley? Crowley? Você está me escutando?”

Crowley sacudiu a cabeça, tentando limpar seus pensamentos. Ele queria agradecer Aziraphale por o proteger assim, mas também, demônio, isso realmente não combinava. E realmente queria beijar Aziraphale.

Pelos Céus, isso chegou como uma surpresa, mas desesperadamente queria beijar Aziraphale, mais do que queria suas memórias de volta.

Bem, tinha quase certeza de que estavam juntos, mesmo se por algum motivo Aziraphale não quisesse lhe dizer isso. Essa era a única coisa que poderia explicar a forma como Aziraphale estava agindo perto dele. Mesmo se tivesse seu próprio apartamento e aparentemente eles não estivessem dormindo juntos108, eles tinham encontros, tinham aquele ‘Arranjo’ que soava como um eufemismo para alguma coisa, e tinham enfrentado o Céu e o Inferno juntos.

A única conclusão que podia pensar era que tinham dançado na volta um do outro por muito tempo, ficaram juntos há milhares de anos109, e estavam indo devagar desde então, ou tentando manter as aparências.

Ainda assim, era seguro presumir que depois de todo esse tempo, seu relacionamento envolvia beijos 110.

E beijar Aziraphale parecia a melhor forma de expressar o que estava sentindo e não podia por em palavras, sem falar que era uma boa forma de recuperar um pouco de controle da situação.

Então sim, beijar Aziraphale era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer.

Ele esperava que ainda soubesse beijar, mas talvez fosse como dormir, algo que seu corpo simplesmente sabia como fazer111.

Tudo bem, não tinha porque seguir se perguntando. Ia beijar Aziraphale agora, e ligar com as consequências depois.

“Oh, você ouviu isso?” Aziraphale disse, se levantando. “Acho que alguém está na porta, tão rude, não conseguem ler o horário de funcionamento? Vou dizer para eles saírem.”

E com isso Aziraphale tinha saído da sala, e Crowley perdeu sua oportunidade. Céu abençoado, ele realmente deveria ter sido mais rápido, ou talvez não ter deixado o colo de Aziraphale.

\---

Normalmente, Aziraphale teria ignorado a campainha. Responder à campainha dava a ideia errada para os clientes, como se pudessem chegar e comprar livros. Mesmo se tivesse livros que não se importava em vender agora, hábitos antigos eram complicados de largar, e ainda não gostava de clientes.

Ainda assim, estava preocupado que estava sendo muito… intenso com Crowley, e tinha medo de assustar o pobre coitado.

Eles nunca tiveram muito contato físico antes, fora de situações extremas, e agora Crowley tinha dormido em seu colo pela noite inteira, metaforicamente já que isso tinha acontecido de dia, e ele tinha agarrado as mãos de Crowley.

Ver Crowley assim acordou algo dele. Não era somente um soldado, mas também um guardião, e saber que o Inferno tinha machucado Crowley e que Aziraphale não pode proteger ele o fez querer ir para o Inferno e destruir cada demônio ali, cortar eles com sua espada flamejante para provar que fogo poderia ferir demônios. E então queria voltar e encher Crowley com amor e o ajudar gentilmente a se recuperar. Continha multitudes.

Ele precisava de alguma distância, antes que fizesse alguma coisa que poderia se arrepender, como confessar seu amor eterno e imediatamente buscar vingança contra todo o Inferno. Nesse momento, não importava se Crowley não o amasse, não pudesse o amar113, que eles tivessem feito isso com seu demônio era o bastante. Seu amor era incondicional e não conhecia limites.

Então ele foi até a porta, esperando se acalmar o bastante para re-estabelecer a distância entre eles.

Não podia dizer nada para Crowley agora, isso seria se aproveitar de sua condição, e isso não seria uma posição muito angelical. Seduzir pessoas vulneráveis certamente era o trabalho de um demônio. Mesmo se não fosse estritamente membros de lados opostos, Aziraphale gostava de pensar que suas ações eram boas por sua própria natureza. Então ele estava tentando navegar como agir perto de Crowley.

A única coisa que ele não esperava, quando abriu a porta, era encontrar Anathema Device, bruxa, parada ali.

“Você está grávida114!” ele disse antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

Ela revisou os olhos. “Sim, porque essa é a parte mais surpreendente disso. Aqui,” ela lhe entregou uma carta, “de Agnes Nutter para você. Não me involva nisso.”

Então ela foi embora115.

Aziraphale seguiu encarando a porta por um longo momento depois que ela saiu. E então decidiu ler a carta.

Era só uma pequena mensagem, escrita em papel antigo. Não havia nada especial sobre ela, mas de alguma forma sabia que legitimamente era de Agnes Nutter, e sabia que era a resposta para seus problemas.

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e colocou seus óculos de leitura, sem se dar ao trabalho de sentar.

_para anathema, não queime essa carta, não é para você, dê para o anjo que vive entre livros_

_para o anjo, nem magia do céu nem magia do inferno pode curar a maldição do inferno, só magia dos humanos pode ajudar. pergunte para a criança como salvar a princesa, e você terá sua resposta. esqueça o que disseram e acredite que o coração da serpente é o mesmo que o coração de um anjo, só então ele poderá voltar para você_

Ele tirou os óculos e lentamente os colocou de volta no bolso. Então ele xingou, alto116. Por que profecias sempre são tão crípticas117?

\---

Na dia anterior, Anathema tinha encarado a carta, e então encarou a senhora que ela estava visitando, e a carta de novo.

“Como ela segue fazendo isso?”

“Oh, não sei, essa carta está na minha família faz gerações, aparentemente sou uma descendente de um dos vizinhos dela, que não estava na cidade quando todo mundo explodiu, o quão estranho é isso?”

“Ao menos ela só está me usando para entregas agora, ao invés de me mandar mais profecias118.”

\---

Quando voltou para a sala, Crowley tinha desaparecido, ao menos à primeira vista.

Por um momento apavorante, temeu que Crowley tivesse entrado em pânico e fugido. Não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho.

Encontrar um demônio que não queria ser encontrado seria difícil nas melhores circunstâncias, e muito pior se nem pudesse tentar adivinhar onde Crowley estava indo baseado no que conhecia dele.

Ele estava prestes a ir procurar por ele quando viu a ponta de uma cauda saindo de baixo do sofá.

Aziraphale suspirou, aliviado. Ao menos Crowley só estava se escondendo. Ele se agachou na frente do sofá.

“Crowley? Está tudo bem, tenho boas notícias.”

\---

Crowley estava tão mortificado por quase ter beijado Aziraphale que se sentiu derreter não intencionalmente. A coisa boa de ser uma cobra era que cobras não coravam.

Ele era uma mistura de sentimentos antigos e novos119, e ele não sabia como diferenciar entre os dois. Ele era um demônio em nome de Alguém! Ele não deveria se sentir assim, especialmente não por causa de um anjo.

Então quando Aziraphale o chamou, ele sibilou em resposta. Mas ainda assim, não podia passar o resto da eternidade sob um sofá. Estava sujo ali.

Ele deslizou para fora do sofá, do lado oposto de onde Aziraphale estava, e retornou para sua forma humana. Era mais fácil da segunda vez, já que fez isso consigo mesmo, ao invés de alguém fazer isso por ele.

Crowley pulou pelas costas do sofá e se sentou nele.

“Que notícssia boa?”

\---

Aziraphale entregou a carta para Crowley.

“Parece que não vou precisar encontrar uma cura para você. Lembra de quando te contei sobre o único livro de profecias correto na história?”

Crowley apertou os olhos para ler, instintivamente criando pálpebras para isso120.

“Então, vocssê sssabe o que issso sssignifica?” ele perguntou, erguendo os olhos da carta.

“Bem, não. Mas ainda assim, vai ficar tudo bem. Diz isso na carta. Tudo o que temos que fazer é encontrar uma criança que possa salvar uma princesa. Existem muitas princesas na Europa, algumas até têm filhos121.”

“Encontrar uma princssesssa e uma criançssa, parecsse fácssil. O que acha que a parte sssobre coraçssões sssignifica?”

“Oh, tenho certeza de que vamos descobrir. Posso te tentar com um jantar primeiro?”

Ele estava se sentindo bem mais calmo agora que tinham a carta. Se Agnes Nutter disse que tudo ia ficar bem, então tudo ia ficar bem. Foi assim com o fim do mundo, o que era uma pequena perda de memória comparada com isso?

Então ele queria voltar a algo familiar, quem poderia culpar ele por isso?

“Um anjo tentando um demônio?” Crowley implicou, e por um momento, era como ter Crowley de volta.

“Oh, não seria a primeira vez.”

Ele ofereceu sua mão para Crowley se levantar, e Crowley a pegou sem uma palavra122.

\---

Crowley se sentia desconfortável entre todas essas pessoas, tendo que fingir que era humano quando nem podia se lembrar de como era isso.

Ao menos agora ele tinha óculos escuros para esconder seus olhos. Aziraphale tinha criado eles por um milagre antes de saírem, e eles pareciam naturais no seu rosto. Ele os manteve dentro do restaurante sem que Aziraphale lhe dissesse para fazer isso. Ele se sentia mais seguro assim.

“Você quer que eu peça para você?” Aziraphale ofereceu, depois de Crowley estar encarando seu menu por tempo demais, tentando se lembrar do que essas comidas eram.

“Nem sei se eu quero comer.”

Como fome deveria se parecer?

Tudo o que podia identificar era a sensação em todo o seu peito que existia quando não estava tocando Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sorriu para ele. “Confie em mim, sei o que você gosta.”

Ele definitivamente estava sendo comido por um anjo123.Esqueça parar o apocalipse, esse era o motivo para estar sendo punido. E por algum motivo, não se importava com isso124.

“Tudo bem, vou confiar.”

“Sabia que você confiaria.” Aziraphale signalizou para o garçom.

“Sr. Fell, Sr. Crowley, não vi seu carro lá fora,” o garçom mencionou enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

“Oh, nós viemos caminhos. É uma noite adorável, não é?” Aziraphale disse.

“Muito romântica, _signore_. Ocasião especial?”

Aziraphale sorriu. “Oh, você sabe como é, qualquer jantar com uma boa companhia é especial.”

“Meu marido sempre diz isso, ele é mais romântico. Eu sou mais prático, eu digo que um restaurante chique é especial. Estão prontos para pedir?”

Crowley podia ter perdido a maior parte dos seus arquivos sobre humanos, mas sabia o bastante para dizer que o garçom achava que eram um casal, e Aziraphale não parecia se importar125.

“Vou querer o _cappon magro_126, e ele vai querer _baccalà alla vincentina_127. Por favor, nos traga a recomendação do chefe de vinho branco.”

“Escolha excelente, deveria trazer o vinho primeiro como sempre?”

“Se você puder, obrigado.”

Quando o garçom saiu, Crowley perguntou, “Viemosss aqui com frequêncssia?”

“Quando queremos comida italiana. Ou deveria dizer, quando eu quero comida italiana, você normalmente segue o meu gosto.”

Crowley queria perguntar porque Aziraphale se recusava a dizer que eram um casal quando era tão óbvio, mas não queria forçar as coisas.

O garçom trouxe o vinho e foi embora, e Crowley ainda não sabia o que dizer.

“Issso parecsse um primeiro encontro embaraçssossso,” ele disse, por falta do que dizer. Talvez as coisas seriam menos estranhas se admitisse o quão estranhas eram.

“Como isso funciona? Você não conseguia me entender quando te encontrei pela primeira vez, mas você sabe o que é um encontro?” Aziraphale disse, e Crowley não pode evitar de notar que não negou que era um encontro.

Crowley deu de ombros. “Não sssei. Não acho que tudo desssaparecsseu, talvez algumasss coisssasss sssó estejam perdidas.”

“É uma maldição fascinante. É claro que preferiria observar ela em outra pessoa.”

“Bom sssaber que não quer me ver amaldiçssoado.”

“Você sabe o que quero dizer.”

“Não tenho cssertezssa. O que sssomoss?”

Aziraphale congelou com seu copo na metade do caminho até sua boca.

“Não sei se entendo o que _você_ quer dizer. Já te falei, sou um anjo, você é um demônio, e nós somos aliados contra o Céu e o Inferno. Apesar de que pela maior parte não fizemos nada para lutar por nenhum dos lados. Eles nos deixam em paz e nós fizemos o mesmo, até a sua maldição.”

Não era o que tinha perguntado, e sabia que Aziraphale sabia disso. Mas deixaria o anjo seguir com isso agora. Mesmo que isso fizesse ele se perguntar como um anjo podia ser tão cretino.

\---

Aziraphale não deveria se sentir culpado, porque não estava fazendo nada de errado. Na verdade, estava fazendo a coisa certa por tratar Crowley como sempre tratou. Mesmo se isso significasse que estava dando ideias para Crowley que não queria confrontar ainda.

Seria egoísta criar essas ideias na esperança de que quando Crowley recuperasse suas memórias, pudesse perceber que Aziraphale gostaria de uma relação romântica entre eles, mesmo se não não pensasse que Crowley era capaz desse amor? É claro que seria, mas não era isso que estava acontecendo.

Ele só estava tentando recuperar a memória de Crowley agindo da mesma forma de sempre, e mostrar que não trataria Crowley de forma diferente só porque não tinha suas memórias. Era só isso. A coisa mais nobre a se fazer, realmente.

E se estava ignorando os confrontos mais diretos de Crowley, era porque seria difícil definir a profundidade de sua amizade.

“Sssabe o que eu acho? A maldiçssão não tem nada a ver com o que fizssemosss, desssafiando o Csséu e o Inferno e tudo issso. Foi sssó um erro. Não tirariam a minha memória ssse fossse uma quessstão de traiçssão. Me dessstruiriam.”

É claro que Crowley tinha que ser tão perceptivo128.

“Estava pensando nisso também. Bem, pensei que poderia ser um inimigo seu, mas você disse que o demônio era uma ela. Tem certeza disso? Consegue lembrar de mais alguma coisa sobre ela?”

“Ela era um rato? Consssiderei comer ela129.”

Aziraphale decidiu não pensar em Crowley engolindo um demônio inteiro. Nem tinha certeza de quais seriam as consequências disso, e realmente não queria saber130.

“Não consigo pensar em nenhum demônio rato que te odiaria, mas sempre achei que você tinha mais inimigos do que amigos no Inferno.”

“Era tão ruim no meu trabalho?”

“Não, na verdade você era muito bom. Bom em tomar crédito pelo menos. Você recebeu muitos prêmios por coisas que os humanos fizeram sozinhos. O que não quer dizer que não podia fazer coisas sozinhos, você fez coisas incríveis sozinho, mas mais do tipo inconveniente. De larga escala e difíceis de fazer, mas ainda assim mais irritantes do que malignas.”

Bem, na verdade nenhum dos dois era particularmente bom em seu trabalho, e Crowley tinha impedido bastante mal durante os milênios, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso, mas Aziraphale imaginava que não precisava ouvir isso.

Ninguém gostaria de ouvir de seu antigo inimigo e atual aliado que na verdade era incompetente. Além disso, Aziraphale se perguntava se na verdade ele era mais incompetente do que Crowley. Não que algum dia fosse admitir isso131.

“Ótimo, fizss um anjo validar meu trabalho como demônio. Não achei que pudessse me sssentir pior.”

Não era sua culpa, ninguém deveria deixar Aziraphale lidar com palavras de conforto.

“Oh, acho que nossa comida está chegando. Você vai adorar isso, da primeira vez que provou, disse que era uma surpresa agradável.”

\---

91Isso fazia algo desconfortável na área geral do peito de Crowley, mas não necessariamente de forma desagradável.[return to text]

92Ele não precisava de memórias para saber que esfregar a cara na virilha de alguém não era a melhor forma de afastar as _implicações_ que sua mente tinha pensado.[return to text]

93Pelo que se lembrava, anjos não se tocavam muito, mas as coisas podiam ter mudado, desde que caiu.[return to text]

94Linguagem existem em uma estranha interseção entre conhecimento e memória muscular. No momento, ele tinha ambos, mas falhava nos detralhes de como os conectar.[return to text]

95Ele não sabia como interpretar seus próprios sentimentos, eram muito confusos.[return to text]

96Deveria ser dito que, ainda que todas as memórias de Crowley dos últimos seis mil anos tivessem desaparecido, nem todo o seu conhecimento tinha também. Bem como deletar arquivos em um computador só significava apagar o caminho que permitia que a informação fosse atingida, com os arquivos precisando ser sobrescritos várias vezes antes de realmente desaparecerem, Crowley ainda tinha a maior parte do seu conhecimento de mundo, completamente desconectado de suas memórias. O único problema era, sem memórias, não tinha uma conexão apropriada com esse conhecimento, ou uma forma confiável de o acessar. Então agora, procurando em seu cérebro uma forma de descrever o que ele estava sentindo, a informação em um panfleto demoníaco sobre estimular adultério apareceu, mesmo que não se lembrasse do panfleto em si, ou de onde a informação tinha vindo.[return to text]

97Ambos, por motivos diferentes.[return to text]

98Era um assunto delicado, desde um incidente com uma pegadinha que eles não comentavam, quando Crowley teve sucesso em convencer Aziraphale de que tinha dado a luz a um conjunto de cobras. Em sua defesa, Aziraphale estava sendo cretino e foi a única forma que Crowley pode pensar de ganhar aquela discussão em particular.[return to text]

99Aziraphale decidiu que não necessário mencionar que isso era inteiramente acidental.[return to text]

100Era um tipo particular de ansiedade que existia na interseção entre ‘deixei o forno aceso’ e ‘deixei o bebê no carro’, mas na parte mais leve do espectro, que ia até ‘deixei o bebê no forno e o acendi’.[return to text]

101Isso foi transmitido para seu cérebro, e não dito em inglês, já que o demônio não falava inglês, então tinha conseguido entender mesmo naquela forma. Aziraphale poderia ter feito a mesma coisa para se comunicar com ele, só não percebeu que podia fazer isso, e fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que usou isso.[return to text]

102Não era a primeira vez que a ideia de sua consciência parar de existir sem sua existência terminar era tentadora, mas ele não se lembrava da maior parte das outras. As que ele se lembrava eram dolorosas demais para pensar.[return to text]

103Ele imaginava que demônios assim existissem, mas ele não conhecia tantos demônios.[return to text]

104Tanto o Inferno como o Céu confiavam bastante em intimidação para evitar a necessidade de punição.[return to text]

105Não era que não apreciava o que Adam tinha feito, reconstruindo sua livraria. Na verdade, gostava de ter livros que não se importaria em vender. Mas ele sentia falta de ter livros que queria ter, livros que gostava de ler. Então estava construindo uma coleção privada, que mantinha escondida. Similar ao que tinha antes, livros subversivos, profecias, biblias cheias de erros, literatura queer, e alguns livros ocultos. Qualquer coisa que chamasse a sua atenção, na verdade. O que era principalmente coisas que um anjo não deveria ter.[return to text]

106Quase literalmente, mas ela conseguiu se segurar nas bordas.[return to text]

107Curiosamente, sem suas memórias Crowley quase conseguiu chegar às conclusões certas. Estava apaixonado por Aziraphale antes de perder suas memórias, e estava começando a se apaixonar por ele agora, embaraçosamente rápido. E Aziraphale estava apaixonado por ele. O único problema era que agora Crowley acreditava que a reciprocidade desses sentimentos era mutuamente reconhecida antes de ter perdido suas memórias, o que não era verdade. Isso causaria problemas em breve.[return to text]

108Ele se perguntou se deveria ter mencionado sexo, mas não tinha certeza de que gostava de sexo, e tinha ainda menos certeza de que queria descobrir a resposta. Essa coisa de memória era complicada, mais coisas estavam voltadas para ele, mas era difícil entender o conhecimento sem contexto. Ele nem tinha certeza se anjos e demônios podiam transar. Um com o outro, quer dizer. Ele sabia que demônios podiam transar um com o outro, mesmo que nunca tivesse tentado. Não precisava das suas memórias dos últimos seis mil anos para saber que isso ainda era verdade. Realmente não se importava com outros demônios, e a ideia de transar com algum deles era absolutamente repugnante.[return to text]

109E realmente, ele queria conversar com seu eu do passado, porque ‘Arranjo’ soava como um eufemismo terrível para um caso muito prático, não um relacionamento secreto que desafiava o Céu e o Inferno.[return to text]

110Era um palpite relativamente seguro, porque deveria ser verdade. Ainda era um palpite errado, mas até que bem seguro, considerando tudo.[return to text]

111Não, não exatamente, ao menos não com essa língua em particular. Principalmente porque nunca tinha tentando, não de verdade, a menos que uma língua humana bifurcada contasse. Tinha beijado pessoas, ocasionalmente. Até Aziraphale, quando esse era o cumprimento normal entre amigos homens, apesar de que nunca envolvendo nenhum tipo de língua. Mas havia uma diferença entre tocar lábios com alguém, ou até usar um pouco de língua restrita ao que um humano aceitaria, e tirar vantagem completa de sua habilidosa língua demoníaca completamente serpentina112. Apesar de que provavelmente beijaria muito bem com uma língua de serpente, or qualquer língua na verdade, depois de ter algumas chances de praticar.[return to text]

112Aziraphale não tinha se concentrado o bastante em sua língua para mudar ela também, principalmente porque Crowley mudava ela com frequência, e Aziraphale estava em pânico.[return to text]

113Sim, ele ainda acreditava nisso. Como já foi estabelecido, até anjos incrivelmente inteligentes poderiam ser, por falta de palavra melhor, idiotas.[return to text]

114Você já ouviu o ditado “basta uma vez”? Infelizmente para Anathema, era verdade. Ou talvez felizmente, porque Agnes queria que sua linha continuasse, e agora Anathema sabia que nunca mais queria dormir com um homem, então aquela uma vez serviu sua função bem o bastante. Havia uma história ali, mas essa não é ela, então não vamos mais falar sobre isso.[return to text]

115Ela não queria se envolver com profecias, mas ainda assim, ela imaginava que passar uma carta adiante não poderia ser tão ruim. Aquele par ajudou a salvar o mundo, afinal.[return to text]

116Depois de ter a satisfação de xingar uma vez, era difícil não fazer isso de novo.[return to text]

117Qualquer pessoa que não fosse tão desligada poderia ter percebido que a profecia era bem clara, especialmente levando em consideração alguém que lia bastante.[return to text]

118Agnes Nutter sabia muito bem que Anathema não tinha mais interesse em suas profecias, e era por isso que o segundo livro de profecias estava em branco, fora a primeira página. Ela só queria que Anathema soubesse que viver sem saber do futuro era sua própria escolha. Ao mesmo tempo, ela também queria premiar as criaturas que ajudaram a garantir que o mundo continuaria a existir para ela ter mais descendentes nele.[return to text]

119Ele não deveria ter acesso a seus antigos sentimentos, mas estavam chegando conectados com os novos.[return to text]

120Ele gostava de ler, mas seus olhos não foram feitos para isso.[return to text]

121Oh, querido, como você pode estar tão errado?[return to text]

122Porque estava se perguntando se havia uma forma não ofensiva de perguntar se o anjo tinha comido ele.[return to text]

123O Inferno não tem relacionamentos amorosos, apesar de demônios serem capazes de amor, então não tinha muita referência.[return to text]

124Bem, ele não se importava em ser punido por seu relacionamento com o anjo. Ele não tinha certeza do que pensava sobre o anjo foder ele. Ele tinha que parar de pensar nessas coisas.[return to text]

125Apesar de Crowley não se lembrar disso, era uma piada interna entre eles. Ou melhor, Aziraphale achava que era engraçado, e Crowley tentava não sofrer com o fato de que Aziraphale achava engraçado, e Aziraphale nunca percebeu isso.[return to text]

126Se Crowley tivesse sido ele mesmo, teria provocado Aziraphale, dizendo que ele só gostava da apresentação elaborada.[return to text]

127Crowley disse uma vez que gostaria de ter de novo a surpresa de ser um prato principalmente doce, Aziraphale imaginava que a perda de memória era uma oportunidade tão boa quanto qualquer outra.[return to text]

128Ele era ainda mais perceptivo sem suas memórias. Às vezes sua ansiedade ficava no caminho da sua percepção.[return to text]

129Algo sobre perder a maior parte das suas memórias e ser retornado para seu corpo de cobra acordou algo muito primal nele.[return to text]

130Ele _realmente_ não queria saber. Antes de perder a memória, Crowley tinha uma vaga ideia e se arrependida de saber até disso.[return to text]

131Deveria ser apontado que Aziraphale não estava sempre completamente ciente dos efeitos em larga escala das coisas que Crowley fazia. Oh, Crowley era perfeitamente claro quando dizia que estava aumentando sentimentos negativos sendo inconveniente e isso fazia com que as pessoas agissem mal, mas Aziraphale nunca se convenceu inteiramente com isso, mesmo que fosse verdade. Então ele era menos incompetente e mais muito particular sobre como fazia as coisas. Por outro lado, Aziraphale também era menos incompetente e mais só não interessado em fazer seu trabalho quando tinha usos melhores para seu tempo.[return to text]


	4. Conclusões erradas

Crowley se perguntava se seu primeiro encontro de verdade tinha sido tão ruim assim. Talvez não, afinal, ao menos ambos se conheciam, ao invés dessa estranha mistura de casal que estava junto há anos e encontro às cegas. E Crowley nem queria saber como sabia o que era essas coisas, mas não sabia o que pedir em um restaurante132.

Não conversaram muito durante o jantar, nem durante o trajeto até seu apartamento. Havia uma estranha tensão no ar, causada por todas as coisas erradas que disseram.

Crowley gostaria que tivessem pedido mais do que só uma garrafa de vinho, porque parecia o tipo de situação que seria mais fácil de lidar bêbado, mas Aziraphale foi veementemente contra disso, dizendo que até uma tinha sido mais do que seria responsável133.

O trajeto de táxi foi o pior. Parecia errado, ser transportado por outra pessoa, mas não sabia que era por isso que parecia errado. Não podia se lembrar da independência que sentia dirigindo, como se pudesse controlar seu destino tão facilmente como podia controlar o Bentley134.

Quando estava abrindo a porta do apartamento135, ouviu uma senhora, espiando da porta das escadas, tentando sussurrar136 para alguém que estava escondida atrás dela, “Linda, eu tinha razão, ele está vindo para casa com o sugar daddy.”

Cada instinto demônico seu lhe implorava para perguntar para Aziraphale o que era um sugar daddy, mesmo que soubesse perfeitamente bem137. Uma vez na vida, se lembrou que suas ações também o afetavam, e decidiu que queria envergonhar Aziraphale menos do que queria evitar ficar envergonhado.

Então nenhum dos dois disse nada, e só entraram no apartamento.

“Então, plantasss?” Crowley perguntou sem graça. Esse não só era o pior primeiro encontro da história, também era o prior ‘vamos voltar para minha casa’ da história.

“Oh, acho que estão na direit? Não vim aqui muito. Bem, algumas vezes, mas não cheguei a entrar138.”

“Todo essse tempo e eu nunca te convidei para entrar?”

“Nós normalmente ficamos na livraria, e já que você tem um carro, você está sempre me buscando e me deixando.”

“Oh, entendo, não tem caminhada da vergonha para um anjo com dignidade.” Tudo bem, essa não conseguiu evitar.

“Crowley! Posso te garantir que nunca fiz uma ‘caminhada da vergonha’ na minha existência inteira139!”

Crowley riu, valeu a pena.

Ele deu uma volta no apartamento. Era pequeno o bastante para se localizar fácil, apesar de que talvez ‘pequeno’ não fosse a palavra certa. Era espaçoso,mas minimalista, e tinha um certo ar artificial de apartamento de demonstração. Uma sala, uma cozinha, um escritório, um quarto suíte e um herbário. O herbário e o quarto eram os únicos cômodos que pareciam que já foram usados140.

“Meu carro era a antiguidade ali fora, não era?” ele perguntou, indo para o herbário. Ele tinha encarado o carro com carinho, mesmo que não se lembrasse dele. Olhar para ele quase trouxe de volta memórias.

Aziraphale não o seguiu, ficando só a alguns passos da porta141.

“Sim, aquele era o Bentley, é bom saber que está estacionado ali e seguro. Me impressiona que você não lembra dele, mesmo com sua falta de memória. Você ama aquele carro mais do que tudo no mundo, exceto talvez pelo próprio mundo. E mesmo então é uma competição difícil.”

Isso parecia justo, podia sentir que havia algo sob a superfície quando viu o carro, um tipo de laço que não conseguia identificar.

Ainda assim, duvidava que o que amasse mais no mundo fosse um carro. Afinal, quando suas memórias foram tiradas dele, não foi um carro que ele procurou, nem um pouco. Mesmo que não soubesse o que estava fazendo, tinha ido na direção do anjo.

O que merecia uma mudança de tópico.

“Nósss podemosss voar? Não me lembro se nós podemos voar,” ele gritou para que Aziraphale o escutasse, agarrando o regador e o movendo aleatoriamente pelo ar, tenso demais para fazer isso direito sem pensar.

O ar era denso demais para voar no Inferno, o da Terra em comparação, mesmo o ar poluído de Londres era fresco e leve. Se perguntava como seria, abrir as asas e subir sem destino, e então se deixar cair na Terra.

“Você quer dizer com nossa asas? É difícil, carregando nossas corporações. Não impossível, só muito cansativo, consideravelmente mais do que caminhar. Você prefere dirigir dese que carros foram inventados.”

“Você não?”

Muito pouco da água estava chegando nas plantas, que estavam menos confusas por isso do que estavam por não ouvirem gritos. Elas se perguntaram se a companhia melhorava o humor do seu mestre.

“Nunca quis aprender, e acho que você dirige de forma descuidada.”

“Mas você anda comigo quando sssaímosss.”

“Eu o convenci a dirigir mais cuidadosamente desde que você atropelou aquela pobre bruxa142.”

“Falando em bruxa, o que acha da carta?”

Podia ouvir o suspiro de Aziraphale dali.

“Conhecendo Agnes Nutter, provavelmente vai ser o que menos esperamos. É engraçado, supostamente ela só via o futuro, então não deveria ser capaz de o influenciar nesse nível. Mas não é o que parece.”

“A outra bruxa pode nosss ajudar? Qual era o nome dela, Anathema?”

“Ela não queria se envolver com isso, infelizmente. Nós deveríamos voltar para a livraria, posso fazer umas ligações, tentar achar uma criança nascida de princesa.”

Crowley saiu do herbário. “Posso dirigir144?”

\---

Aziraphale, que não confiava na direção de Crowley nas melhor circunstâncias, não deixou ele chegar nem perto do carro.

Então ao invés disso chamaram outro táxi, mesmo que achar um táxi tenha demorado mais do que caminhar teria145.

O silêncio entre eles era carregado, e Aziraphale não sabia como aliviar as coisas. Às vezes, quando estavam conversando, era quase como se tivesse seu Crowley de volta, mas então diria a coisa errada, ou Crowley diria a coisa errada, e o feitiço seria quebrado.

Eles chegaram na livraria para que Aziraphale pudesse começar sua busca pela princesa.

Ele deveria dizer para Crowley que não eram um casal, que não estavam namorando, que nunca estiveram envolvidos assim.Mas Crowley parecia estar confiando nele mais agora que pensava que estavam juntos, e realmente, era o jeito mais prático de explicar as coisas.

O verdadeiro motivo para serem da forma que eram um com o outro seria impossível de explicar para alguém que não viu esses seis mil anos, e ele dissesse que Crowley só queria salvar o planeta porque morava dele, e que isso não tinha nada a ver com Aziraphale146, talvez fosse partir agora. Que motivo teria para ficar com Aziraphale?

As horas passaram rápido por eles, e conforme passaram, o desespero começou a chegar.

“Liguei para cada princesa que consegui encontrar147, incluindo aquelas que ainda não tem filhos, e nenhuma respondeu à minha pergunta sobre como uma criança pode salvar uma princesa148.”

“Tem csserteza de que foi issso que ela quisss dizer?”

“O que mais poderia ser?”

“Talvez nósss devêsssemosss perguntar para uma criançssa aleatória. Do tipo não realeza.”

Na verdade era uma ideia brilhante. Da forma como profecias normalmente funcionavam, se perguntasse para qualquer criança, deveria ser a criança certa149.

“Não é uma ideia ruim. O número de Adam se modificou sozinho depois que ele deixou de ser o anticristo, mas talvez a srta. Device esteja disposta a perguntar para ele150.”

\---

Anathema não tinha o dom de ver o futuro, mas ela tinha identificador de chamadas151.

“Não me envolva,” ela disse, antes de desligar o telefone, não deixando Aziraphale ter a chance de falar.

A última coisa que precisava era se envolver com uma maldição do Inferno, qualquer que fosse. E além disso, tinha um bebê a caminho agora, tinha que tomar cuidado com essas coisas. Você nunca sabe quando pode acabar prometendo seu primogênito para uma criatura oculta.

\---

“Deixa eu adivinhar, ela não quisss ajudar?” Crowley disse.

Ele estava deitado no sofá, de barriga para baixo, observando Aziraphale no telefone, como estava fazia algumas horas. Ele gostava de ver ele assim, havia uma domesticidade disso. Se perguntava se faziam isso com frequência. Não ficar observando Aziraphale no telefone, não exatamente, mas talvez observer ele trabalhar152.

“Ela nem me escutou. Acho que a pobrezinha teve que lidar com coisas demais, com seu papel em parar o apocalipse. Imagino que seja normal ela não querer se envolver com isso.”

“É uma maldiçssão do Inferno. Ninguém com uma gota de bom sssensso iria querer ssse envolver com isso. Não queria me envolver também.”

“Sei disso, meu querido, mas não se preocupe, vamos achar a criança para nos dar a resposta.”

“Uma pena que não podemosss sssair na rua e achar qualquer criançssa.”

“Poderia chamar o tipo de atenção errado.”

“Um casal de doisss homensss abordando criançssasss na rua? Chamariam a polícssia.”

Aziraphale se engasgou no ar, e tentou disfarçar com uma tosse “Sim, somos um _par_153 estranho, não somos?”

Crowley sorriu, satisfeito por ter pego Aziraphale. Se o anjo podia ser críptico sobre seu relacionamento, então podia provocar ele um pouco sobre isso. Era o mínimo que merecia por não responder às perguntas de Crowley.

Mas nem isso era o bastante para realmente melhorar seu humor.

“E podemosss ficar dessse jeito, ssse não achar um jeito de me consssertar.” Um par estranho, quer dizer, não exatamente um casal.

“Nós vamos encontrar uma solução. Só faz três dias154.”

Crowley baixou os olhos, mesmo que Aziraphale não pudesse os ver155.

“Vocssê sssente falta dele? Quer dizer, de mim. Do eu que ssse lembra de vocssê.”

Não deveria perguntar isso. Não queria saber a resposta. Qual seria o propósito? É claro que o anjo preferiria ter o demônio que conhecia, não um com amnésia que só meio que sabia como o mundo funcionava.

Céu bendito, como doía, amar alguém que amava a versão errada dele.

Aziraphale veio para o sofá e se ajoelhou na frente de Crowley.

“Você ainda é você. Mesmo que você nunca se lembre de mim, você ainda vai ser meu… melhor amigo. E não tenho que sentir sua falta, porque você ainda está aqui. Depois de tudo o que enfrentamos juntos, não vou deixar uma mera falta de memória ficar entre nós.”

Crowley teve que se concentrar para não se transformar em uma cobra de novo, porque se sentia como se fosse derreter.

Aziraphale não podia julgar ele por provocar um pouco, quando ficava falando assim. Era como se estivesse tentando seduzir Crowley propositalmente.

Crowley queria se lembrar, não só porque era sua vida, mas porque queria saber o que fez para Aziraphale o amar assim.

É claro que sua vida era importante, mas o que era seis mil anos no grande esquema das coisas? Podia viver eles de novo. Mas esse amor, esse amor era inesperado.

Não era que Crowley achasse que não o merecia. Mesmo sem tudo o que aprendeu com os humanos, ainda não pensava que ser um demônio significava que não podia amar, ou que não podia ser amado.

Claro, um demônio por definição estava excluído do amor de Deus, mas isso era, por falta de expressão melhor, o tipo de amor mais merda que existia. Era a forma de amor mais condicional, que exigia que todo mundo agisse exatamente da forma certa. Ele nunca foi mal, não exatamente, mas se envolver com as pessoas erradas e fazer perguntas era o bastante para perder aquele amor.

Então, realmente, Deus podia o manter. Se Deus não podia o amar do jeito que era, então não queria que Deus o amasse, ele nunca iria mudar, não por ninguém.

Mas o amor de Deus estava longe de ser o único tipo que existia.

E Crowley ainda acreditava em amor incondicional, mesmo depois de cair.

Então, se os melhores tipos de amor não tinham nada a ver com Deus, então cair não estava no caminho dele sentir isso, ou que alguém sentisse isso por ele. Era algo que nunca tinha discutido com Aziraphale, apesar de não poder se lembrar de nada disso agora. Aziraphale ainda pensava que anjos eram seres de amor, e demônios eram o oposto disso, e ele nunca soube como dizer que Aziraphale que estava errado.

Porque enquanto fosse uma presunção, baseada em preconceitos do Céu, Crowley podia tolerar o fato de que Aziraphale pensava que não era capaz de entender amor. Mas se Crowley contasse a verdade e Aziraphale não acreditasse nele, então… não seria capaz de suportar.

É claro, Crowley não sabia nada disso agora, ao menos não conscientemente, tudo estava logo abaixo da superfície. Exceto pelo fato de que acreditava em amor, e acreditava ser capaz de amor, porque isso veio com ele antes de ascender à Terra pela primeira vez.

Sabia só o bastante para saber que amava Aziraphale, e ter certeza de que Aziraphale o amava de volta, mas não o bastante para saber que Aziraphale não acreditaria em seus sentimentos. Era uma combinação muito perigosa.

“Prometo que vou me lembrar de vocssê, messsmo ssse não pudermosss quebrar a maldiçssão, vou achar um jeito de me lembrar de vocssê.”

O sorriso de Aziraphale era triste, como se não acreditasse nele.

Crowley fechou os olhos, tentando o máximo que podia acreditar que conseguia se lembrar. Isso era a realidade, afinal, havia tanto que podia ser mudado sobre a realidade desde que acreditasse o bastante. Não precisava de tudo, mas precisava de lembrar de Aziraphale, só isso.

Qualquer coisa, aceitaria qualquer coisa de Aziraphale, até uma única memória seria o bastante, algo que pudesse contar para mostrar a Aziraphale sua disposição.

Ainda assim, não funcionou. Como Agnes Nutter disse, milagres do Céu ou do Inferno não funcionariam na maldição. Era uma maldição que só podia ser quebrada da forma humana, o que quer que significasse.

Crowley se sentou no sofá, e bateu no lugar ao seu lado. “Sssenta comigo,” ele disse para Aziraphale.

Então talvez não pudesse se lembrar do que tinham, mas isso não significava que tinha que se manter distante de Aziraphale.

Mesmo que as memórias não estivessem ali, seus sentimentos estavam, e alguns deles pareciam ser de antes de ter perdido essas memórias, mesmo que não soubesse quais. Não importava, eram iguais. Amor, só amor puro e incondicional.

Ainda podia dar para Aziraphale o que tinham, mesmo que não tivesse memórias. Crowley ainda podia ser _dele_.

Aziraphale sentou, o encarando com curiosidade. Como amava a forma como Aziraphale olhava para ele, não era surpresa que tivesse confiado nele desde o início, ou quase desde o início, quando Aziraphale olhava para ele com tanto carinho, tanto amor.

E ele estava sofrendo, Crowley podia ver que ele estava sofrendo. Não importava o que tinha dito, tinha que sentir falta do Crowley real. O Crowley que saberia como fazer ele se sentir melhor, que saberia o que dizer, como o confortar.

Saber que estava causando a dor de Aziraphale doía em Crowley também. Isso era sua culpa, se não tivesse sido amaldiçoado, então não estariam passando por isso agora.

Ele tinha que compensar Aziraphale e a única forma que podia pensar era lhe devolvendo seu… esposo? Namorado? Parceiro de vida eterno? Isso seria mais fácil se Aziraphale não tivesse tão veementemente negado definir o que eram para ele, se Aziraphale só tivesse contado para ele como o confortar.

Se Aziraphale pedisse, Crowley lhe daria qualquer coisa, só precisava saber como.

Mas já que Aziraphale não disse nada, Crowley tinha que advinhar o que podia fazer.

Então ele se daria de volta para Aziraphale, ou ao menos a ilusão disso. O quão difícil poderia ser, agir como seu… parceiro ou alguma coisa? Talvez a analogia sobre um demônio disfarçado de amante fizesse sentido afinal.

Como realizar uma tentação, tudo o que tinha que fazer era dar para Aziraphale a abertura para pegar o que quisesse. Crowley nem precisaria saber o que ele queria.

“Meu querido, preciso te dizer que…” Aziraphale começou.

Mas Crowley não queria mais saber disso. Não queria ser lembrado de que precisava de conserto, e que havia uma chance de não recuperar tudo o que perdeu. Queria confortar Aziraphale e parar de se sentir tão abençoadamente culpado por tudo isso.

Então colocou uma mão na bochecha de Aziraphale, e isso foi o bastante para o fazer parar de falar. Realmente esperava que suas presunções estivessem corretas, porque do contrário embaraçoso não começaria a definir isso.

Ansiedade se acumulava no seu estômago, mas ele não podia voltar atrás, tinha feito Aziraphale se sentir assim, então tinha que consertar isso.

Crowley fechou seus olhos por trás dos óculos e esperou que seu corpo soubesse o que estava fazendo. Seu primeiro toque foi tímido, tentativo, lábios mal se tocando, mas Aziraphale não o afastou. Então moveu sua mão para a nuca de Aziraphale e o puxou para perto, chupando seu lábio inferior.

Aziraphale partiu seus lábios de leve, fazendo um som ligeiramente assustado, e Crowley usou a oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo. Não sabia o que fazer com sua língua, seria mais fácil se fosse humana, mas não conseguia se concentrar o bastante para mudar seu corpo agora.

Tinha que estar certo, suas presunções tinham que estar certas, porque isso _parecia_ certo, que nem sua forma humana e seu nome escolhido, parecia _certo_.

E Aziraphale também tinha se movido para o tocar, um braço nas suas costas o puxando para perto, uma mão carinhosamente no seu pescoço.

Era isso, isso era o que podia fazer por Aziraphale, esse era o conforto que podia lhe dar.

Ele se deitou, puxando Aziraphale para cima dele. Alarmes começaram a soar na sua cabeça, beijar tinha sido maravilhoso, mas isso… uma onda de pânico passou por ele, e fez seu melhor para a ignorar.

Eles estavam dormindo juntos, não estavam156? Tinham que ter feito isso antes, então porque se sentia assim?

Ele gostou de beijar Aziraphale e queria seguir fazendo isso, sentia como se seu lugar fosse nos braços de Aziraphale, o beijando, mas a ideia de transar com ele enchia Crowley de pavor.

Ele fez o que pode para ignorar seu desconforto. Não estava fazendo isso por ele mesmo, estava tentando confortar Aziraphale com algo familiar. Talvez só não estivesse acostumado o bastante com seu corpo ainda, ou talvez fosse porque Aziraphale conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ele.

Ele agarrou o casaco de Aziraphale com a mão livre para a impedir de tremer. Esse era seu corpo, Crowley tinha controle sobre ele, e ele se comportaria como Crowley quisesse, não com base em um desconforto que não podia se livrar. Tinha decidido, iria fazer isso por Aziraphale.

Crowley pôs uma perna ao redor da cintura de Aziraphale e o puxou para perto. Por ele, Crowley podia ignorar a mistura de pânico, ansiedade e náusea que ameaçavam o dominar. Podia fazer isso, se se concentrasse o bastante em exorcizar essas sensações do seu corpo.

Ele era um demônio! Um demônio não deveria ter medo de sexo ou o que quer que estivesse acontecendo157. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era deixar Aziraphale assumir a liderança e fazer o que quisesse com o corpo de Crowley. O quão ruim poderia ser?

Ele podia se concentrar em todas as partes boas que gostava. O beijo, o calor do corpo de Aziraphale, sua presença sólida que o firmava, os toques carinhos. Se pudesse se concentrar só nisso, talvez tudo ficaria bem.

\---

Queria confortar Crowley, garantir para ele que tudo ficaria bem, mas não sabia o que dizer para o fazer se sentir melhor. Tinha esperado que Anathema fosse ajudar, mas quando ela não ajudou, por um momento se permitiu temer que nunca fossem recuperar as memórias de Crowley.

Mesmo que esse fosse o caso, Aziraphale nunca o deixaria, mas não sabia como podiam lidar com isso.

E então Crowley estava se sentindo culpado com relação a isso, como se tivesse sido sua culpa, como se tivesse desapontado Aziraphale de alguma forma, e Aziraphale não podia permitir isso.

Suas ansiedades eram só suas, não podia deixar Crowley sofrer por causa delas.

Precisava dizer alguma coisa para fazer Crowley se sentir melhor, mas então a mão de Crowley estava na sua bochecha e os lábios de Crowley estavam nos seus e então ele estava, oh, isso era tão bom que seu cérebro resolveu sair de férias e deixar os pensamentos para depois.

Tinha pensado sobre beijar Crowley antes, mas mas nunca o bastante para imaginar como seria, e mesmo que tivesse, nada poderia o ter preparado para isso.

Ele se sentia amado, de forma quase sobrepujante, e tinha que estar projetando, tinha que estar sentindo seus próprios sentimentos e os projetando em Crowley, mas ainda era _incrível_. Parecia com ser inundado com amor puro.

Só que não podia ser, Crowley não podia amar ele158. Demônios eram, por definição, excluídos o amor de Deus, então incapazes de sentir amor eles mesmos, era só como as coisas eram, não era culpa de Crowley, e ele não era menos por isso. Aziraphale tinha aprendido a aceitar isso fazia muito tempo.

Tinha que parar isso, mas não podia se concentrar com a língua bifurcada de Crowley se movendo na sua boca, não deixando dúvida de com quem estava.

Quantas vezes tinha desejado exatamente isso, enquanto estavam jantando em algum lugar particularmente romântico ou bebendo na livraria. Quantas vezes tinha desejado que Crowley o beijasse assim, que o fizesse se sentir amado assim.

E agora tinha isso e não era real.

Crowley era um demônio e nem podia se lembrar dele. Não podia amar ele.

Aziraphale tinha que parar antes que cruzasse uma linha que os dois se arrependeriam quando Crowley recuperasse as memórias.

Crowley se deitou e puxou Aziraphale para cima dele, agarrando seu casaco e envolvendo a cintura de Aziraphale com sua perna.

E finalmente as coisas faziam sentido159. Era luxúria, nada além de luxúria. Aziraphale se perguntava se Crowley tinha sentido isso antes, mas se controlou em nome de sua amizade.

Agora Aziraphale tinha que ser quem manteria as coisas sob controle. Nada que Crowley fez enquanto estava amaldiçoado poderia prejudicar sua amizade, ele não era responsável por suas ações, mas Aziraphale era responsável pelas dele, e era ele que arruinaria as coisas se deixasse isso seguir.

Ele se forçou a se afastar.

\---

Aziraphale se afastou, sua respiração pesada  
160.

“Não, espera, não posso… não posso fazer isso com você,” ele disse sem abrir os olhos161.

Crowley se sentiu tão aliviado sobre o sexo que precisou de um momento para ficar desapontado com a falta de beijos. Se perguntava se poderiam voltar só para os beijos. Poderia ficar o resto da eternidade preguiçosamente estirado no sofá, beijando Aziraphale.

“Preocupado que essstá tirando vantagem de mim?” ele provocou, tentando soar tranquilo mas chegando em algum lugar na volta de surtado.

Aziraphale abriu os olhos. “Eu _estou_. Crowley, você nem sabe quem você é. Eu deveria estar te ajudando, não…”

Oh, não. Ele fez Aziraphale se sentir pior. Esse era exatamente o oposto do que estava tentando fazer. Tinha que consertar isso.

“Qual é o problema? Não é como ssse não tivésssemosss feito issso antes, é? Essstamosss juntos, que diferençssa faz ssse eu não me lembro?”

Ele queria implorar que Aziraphale explicasse seu relacionamento para ele, mas esse era o mais próprio que podia chegar. Precisava saber o que estava fazendo de errado.

“Não, esse…” ele apertou os olhos como se as palavras machucassem, “esse é o problema. _Não estamos_. Nunca estivemos juntos, e não deveria ter deixado você pensar o contrário. Nunca nos beijamos antes162, e me deixei levar. Você é meu melhor amigo, mas só isso, nós não somos um casal. Nunca fomos.”

De todas as coisas que Aziraphale poderia ter lhe dito, isso fazer menos sentido. Por que Aziraphale agiria dessa forma perto dele? Por que Crowley teria desafiado tudo para ficar com ele?

Se não estavam apaixonados, então só havia uma possibilidade, e Crowley não ousava pensar nisso. Porque se não estavam apaixonados, se Crowley agiu assim por tanto tempo com esse anjo e não o amava, então tinha que estar tentando o fazer cair163, e Crowley não queria acreditar que era capaz disso, especialmente não contra alguém como Aziraphale. Não, seu cuidado, seu amor, tinha que ser genuíno, precisava que seu amor fosse real.

Ele não podia ser alguém que fingiria amizade para conseguir fazer um anjo cair, não podia ser um tipo de demônio.

“Não, eu… o garçom e minha vizinha, elesss sssabiam sssobre nósss. Vocssê me falou sssobre encontrosss e o Arranjo, eu pensei…”

“O Arranjo era uma aliança, nada mais. Não deveria ter deixado você ou eles pensarem que estávamos juntos, mas eu amo você faz tanto tempo que parecia bom fingir que isso podia ser real.”

Aziraphale o amava. Ele estava certo, Aziraphale o amava, e ele amava Aziraphale, então qual era o problema?

“Mas pode, pareceu real para mim!”

“Isso é porque você não sabe, você não se lembra…”

Ele não se importava com o que não se lembrava, não quando estava tão certo do seu amor.

“Eu sssei como me sssinto por vocssê! Sssei que eu…”

“Você sente _luxúria_ , é claro que você sente, você é um _demônio_. Você não pode amar, você não pode entender amor, você foi removido do amor de Deus, então não é sua culpa que você não saiba que não são a mesma coisa, mas sou um _anjo_ , não posso fazer isso, não posso fingir que isso é o bastante.”

Se Aziraphale tivesse lhe dado um tapa, teria doído menos.

Pelos Céus, se tivesse atirado Crowley em Água Benta teria doído menos.

Crowley estava paralisado no lugar, não conseguia dizer uma palavra em sua defesa, mesmo que soubesse que não era verdade.

Não sentia luxúria, não sentia nem desejo sexual, e apesar de nem todo o desejo ser luxúria, não é possível ter luxúria sem desejo. Ele era um tentador, se havia uma coisa que entendia, era desejo. Queria explicar isso, explicar que não podia sentir luxúria com relação a Aziraphale, que o amava, e que sentia muito por não ter entendido a situação, que só estava tentando confortar Aziraphale.

Ele nem queria transar com Aziraphale, Crowley estava tentando lhe dar o que pensou que ele queria, e agora Aziraphale estava usando isso contra ele. Não era justo, e Crowley estava acostumado às coisas não serem justas, mas isso era…

Ele amava Aziraphale, isso não tinha nada a ver com luxúria ou sexo, como ele não podia ver isso?

Crowley não podia forçar sua voz a o obedecer. Ele estava grato por não ter removido os óculos, porque não seria capaz de suportar o olhar de Aziraphale sem um filtro agora.

Depois de tudo, Aziraphale não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de amor, não acreditava que Crowley pudesse diferenciar entre amor e luxúria. Depois de tudo, Aziraphale ainda acreditava que amor era a prerrogativa de anjos, e que demônios eram removidos disso.

Se Aziraphale tivesse lhe dito que queria voltar para o exército do Céu teria sido mais fácil aceitar, porque isso era um mal entendido tão grande com relação a quem Crowley era.

Crowley amava, e não precisava de memórias para saber que amava. Amava um carro que não conseguia mais se lembrar de dirigir, e amava plantas com as quais não sabia que deveria gritar, e amava a Terra, amava a humanidade, amava essas criaturinhas curiosas que sempre inventavam as melhores coisas, amava estar lá. E amava Aziraphale, amava Aziraphale com só quarenta e oito horas de memórias dele, e sabia que tinha amado ele antes.

Aziraphale era a única pessoa que não aceitaria isso. De alguma forma, era uma punição pior do que qualquer coisa que o Inferno pudesse fazer com ele.

\---

Não podia acreditar que tinha feito isso, confessado seu amor por Crowley assim, quando Crowley nem era ele mesmo.

E a pior parte era que Crowley nem sabia a diferença, nem sabia que o que Aziraphale sentia por ele era tão diferente do que o que Crowley sentia164.

Era tudo sua culpa, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia o tipo de ideias que estava botando na cabeça de Crowley. Teria sido fácil dizer para ele antes que nunca estiveram envolvidos, que ir na onda quando as pessoas presumiam que eram um casal era uma pequena piada entre eles.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia se impedir, era bom demais fingir que estavam juntos, que podia ter isso, e agora tinha que pagar o preço.

Valeu a pena? Só para ter Crowley pensando nele com um amante? Ele traiu sua amizade e feriu Crowley, mesmo que não quisesse fazer isso, tudo para que pudesse fingir por um par de dias, provar algo que sabia que não podia ter.

Aziraphale gostaria de poder voltar, se pudesse voltar quinze minutos no passado não teria que ter essa conversa. Não teria que saber como era beijar Crowley mas ter que admitir que não podiam ficar juntos, que isso nunca iria funcionar.

Não culpava Crowley por isso, não tinha a intenção de seu tom ser acusatório, mas de certa forma foi. Ambos não podiam impedir sua natureza, sua amizade só funcionava porque ambos podia admitir isso.

“Sinto muito, não quis ser tão indelicado. Só estou tentando impedir nós dois de fazer algo que podemos nos arrepender. Não duvido que você se importe comigo, mas amor é algo que está simplesmente além do seu entendimento.”

\---

Crowley nem estava escutando mais. Aziraphale seguiu falando, tentando o convencer de que o que disse não era tão ruim quanto soava, mas Crowley não podia aceitar isso.

Ele não podia suportar ouvir nem mais uma palavra.

Como Aziraphale ousava fazer isso com ele? Seria uma coisa se Aziraphale não o amasse, ou se simplesmente não quisesse um relacionamento, mas isso era diferente. Aziraphale podia até negar seu próprio amor se quisesse, era sua prerrogativa, mas não tinha direito de negar o amor de Crowley, não tinha direito de negar que ele podia amar.

Não depois de tudo, não depois de terem enfrentado o Céu e o Inferno juntos. Crowley nem precisava de suas memórias para saber que já tinha provado que era capaz de amor.

Gostaria de poder odiar Aziraphale, que pudesse só odiar ele por fazer isso com ele, por sua atitude santinha, por ainda achar que havia alguma diferença entre Céu e Inferno depois de tudo o que viram, por ainda pensar que anjos era melhores do que demônios quando sabia que eram iguais.

Mas não podia, mesmo agora não podia sentir nada além de amor por Aziraphale, e isso doía ainda mais.

Ele tinha que partir. Não podia aguentar estar ali, ouvir Aziraphale ser um cretino arrogante.

Queria sair correndo pela porta, mas Aziraphale estava no caminho, e ele não podia se forçar a o empurrar, não ousaria tocar nele agora.

Aziraphale seguiu falando e falando e falando e ele tinha que partir.

Ele precisava estar em qualquer outro lugar, nem se importava onde, até o Inferno seria melhor.

Crowley ouviu suas asas abrindo ao invés de as sentir, e simples assim, tinha partido.

\---

132Isso era porque estava com vontade de comer um rato grande e gordo, provavelmente por causa de uma raiva latente contra o demônio que o amaldiçoou, mas é claro que não podia achar isso no menu, e não podia reconhecer que esse era o sabor que queria, apesar de ter reconhecido antes que queria comer ela. Não tinha comido rato em quatro mil anos, mais ou menos, então era difícil reconhecer o desejo. Além disso, o menu inteiro estava em italiano, e não pensou em absorver uma segunda língua inteira só para pedir peixe, que nem estava perto do sabor que queria.[return to text]

133Aziraphale não tinha pensado em pedir álcool, mas hábitos antigos perduravam.[return to text]

134O que, para ser justo, significava não muito. O Bentley tinha sua própria mente, que o salvou de acidentes vezes demais para contar.[return to text]

135Se você pensa que abriu sem uma chave porque ele se esqueceu que chaves existiam e não experava precisar de uma, estaria errada. Ele se lembrava que chaves existiam, mas nunca se importou com elas. Seu apartamento sabia que não deveria abrir para mais ninguém. Exceto por Aziraphale, talvez. Se ele pedisse com delicadeza. O apartamento esperava que parassem de dançar na volta um do outro, porque a tensão era cansativa.[return to text]

136Ela estava ficando um pouco surda, então não era tanto um sussurro, mas mais algo próximo de um grito. Como a audição da sua esposa também estava um pouco comprometida, nenhuma delas percebeu isso.[return to text]

137Ele gostaria de não saber. A sexualidade humana em geral o envergonhava um pouco, até nos aspectos mais tranquilos, e ele pensava que isso não combinava com um demônio.[return to text]

138Ele tinha vindo chamar Crowley para jantar algumas vezes, quando estava caminhando até algum lugar e decidiu que queria a companhia de Crowley, e não queria ir para casa e o chamar. Crowley nunca permitiu que ele entrasse, então Aziraphale se sentia mal por usar essa oportunidade para conhecer o lugar onde Crowley vivia. Mas não muito, ele sabia como compartimentalizar fazer algo possivelmente errado e ainda acreditar que estava fazer a coisa certa. Nesse caso, não deveria deixar Crowley sozinho, mesmo se significasse entrar.[return to text]

139Aziraphale se perguntava se talvez fosse hora de confessar, mas garantiu para si mesmo que não havia nada de errado com a forma como estava agindo, e se Crowley estava chegando a conclusões erradas era sua própria culpa.[return to text]

140O que não era estritamente verdade. Crowley usava a cozinha às vezes, se abrir a geladeira, pegar a comida, e sair, contasse como usar, e em algum momento tentou usar seu escritório, mas o novo computador fez uns barulhos estranhos sozinhos e ele achou que era melhor deixar ele sozinho.[return to text]

141Ele não queria se impor _demais_.[return to text]

142Não tinha, na verdade. Ele pensava que Crowley estava dirigindo com mais cuidado porque ele estava deixando as ruas menores ao invés de o carro mais rápido quando dirigia. Como sempre, carros e pedestres se moviam do caminho. Exceto se Crowley estivesse distraído demais com Aziraphale para dirigir direito, ou se o Bentley decidisse tocar uma música romântica por causa de algo que Aziraphale disse. Ouvir a linha “Love of my life, can’t you see?” depois de um comentário descuidado de Aziraphale sobre demônios e amor foi quase o bastante para o fazer atropelar uma freira143, e Aziraphale nunca o perdoaria por isso.[return to text]

143Nem mesmo do tipo satânico.[return to text]

144Perder sua memória não era um problema nesse caso. Crowley nunca aprendeu a dirigir, só acreditava que sabia como, então enquanto acreditasse nisso, estava tudo bem. O Bentley basicamente se dirigia sozinho.[return to text]

145Crowley quase perguntou porque moravam tão perto um do outro, mas conseguiu se controlar.[return to text]

146Aziraphale só meio que acreditava nisso, mas dúvida podia ser uma coisa poderosa. Afinal, estava me paz com amar Crowley, mas só se pudesse se lembrar de que Crowley nunca o amaria.[return to text]

147Ele simplesmente pegou o telefone, discou números aleatórios e esperou que uma princesa atendesse. Funcionou muito bem.[return to text]

148Mas agora estava sendo investigado pela polícia em três continentes, porque algumas dessas princesas suspeitaram que ele as estava ameaçando. Não era a primeira vez que era investigado por algum crime, então tudo ficaria bem.[return to text]

149Desde que não formulasse a pergunta como “Você é a filha da princesa? Como você salvaria sua mãe?” ele tinha feito mais de uma criança chorar com isso, o que não funcionava muito bem para elas lhe darem respostas.[return to text]

150Não, não pensou em descobrir o número ele mesmo como fez com as princesas.[return to text]

151Ela não precisava ter o número das pessoas para as reconhecer no identificar de chamadas, eles normalmente tinham a mesma aura dos seus donos.[return to text]

152Ele observava Aziraphale trabalhar, de tempos em tempos, mas não porque era doméstico. Ele só gostava de ver Aziraphale ser um baita cretino com todos os humanos que entravam na loja e tentavam comprar alguma coisa. Toda a questão de Crowley era ser inconveniente, mas nunca conseguia fazer isso tão bem quanto Aziraphale fazia com as pessoas na sua livraria.[return to text]

153Ele sabia que não era isso que Crowley queria dizer com casal, aquele cretino, ou melhor, ele propositalmente tinha escolhido uma palavra com duplo sentido. Um demônio se fazendo de inocente, essa era nova. Ainda assim, Aziraphale supunha que merecia isso.[return to text]

154Era o terceiro dia agora, Aziraphale estava ligando para princesas toda a noite. Acordou várias delas, tanto por causa da hora, e por causa de seu desprezo por fusos horários.[return to text]

155Ele não tinha tirado os óculos de sol desde que Aziraphale os deu para ele. Eles o faziam se sentir estranhamente seguro.[return to text]

156Como estabelecido, não.[return to text]

157O relacionamento de Crowley com sexo era complicado, e flutuava entre vaga curiosidade, absoluta empatia, e completa repulsa. Ele lidava com isso nunca fazendo sexo, o que funcionava muito bem, já que a única pessoa que estava talvez curioso sobre conhecer em um sentido bíblico também parecia não ter interesse em sexo, o que era um grande alívio. Infelizmente essa era uma das coisas que Crowley não podia lembrar, e ele dispensou suas ideias anteriores sobre sexo como sendo relacionadas a outros demônios.[return to text]

158Pelo amor de Deus, Aziraphale![return to text]

159Qualquer que fosse o exato oposto da conclusão certa, Aziraphale tinha achado.[return to text]

160Não tinham se separado desde que Crowley tocou seus lábios da primeira vez. Eles não precisavam respirar, não exatamente, mas era uma daquelas coisas que o corpo sentia falta depois de se acostumar, e as primeiras golfadas antes de retornar ao ritmo normal sempre queimavam.[return to text]

161Não podia encarar Crowley a princípio, não depois do que tinha feito. Ele tinha usado seu melhor amigo.[return to text]

162Não _romanticamente_ , e socialmente não contava. Seria complicado demais explicar isso para Crowley agora de qualquer forma.[return to text]

163Mesmo se fossem amigos e não amantes, precisava que algum tipo de amor existisse entre eles.[return to text]

164Porque não era, mas mesmo se isso fosse dito direto do Céu para Aziraphale ele não se convenceria naquele momento em particular.[return to text]


	5. Confortos familiares

As asas de Crowley se abriram na pequena sala, derrubando livros, e com um movimento rápido, ele tinha partido. Se transportado para outro lugar.

O primeiro pensamento de Aziraphale foi, ‘eu não sabia que podíamos fazer isso,’ porque parecia uma habilidade significativa para que não tivesse, seu segundo pensamento foi, ‘sou um idiota,’ porque só então tinha percebido o tamanho da bagunça que tinha causado.

A última coisa que queria era ferir Crowley, mas tinha feito exatamente isso. Era por isso que nunca contou para Crowley que o amava, para que não tivessem essa conversa165, para que as coisas não terminassem assim.

Porque isso era um fim. Por mais que Aziraphale não quisesse admitir, parecia um fim, e daria tudo para esse fim não ser o fim de sua amizade.

Crowley parecia tão ferido, tão perdido. Aziraphale nunca quis que isso acontecesse, não podia suportar a dor que tinha causado. Sabia que Crowley se importava com ele, muito. Sabia que Crowley também faria de tudo para proteger Aziraphale se suas situações fosse reversas, porque Crowley estava ao seu lado já fazia muito tempo, mesmo para os padrões deles. Aziraphale nunca duvidou dessa devoção.

Seria ridículo negar que eram amigos, ou que existiam sentimentos profundos entre eles. Mas Crowley ele mesmo admitiu que não podia sentir o amor em Tadfield166, e nisso ele era como todos os demônios. Removido do amor.

Isso dóia em Aziraphale mas do que em Crowley167, mas seria pior fingir que algo era possível quando não era.

Aziraphale teve que aceitar que Crowley seria o ser mais próximo de toda a criação a ele, mas nunca poderia amar Aziraphale, especialmente não como Aziraphale o amava168.

Agora, se ao menos pudesse fazer Crowley ver isso, se ao menos pudesse fazer Crowley perceber que podiam continuar sendo um para o outro o que foram desde que o mundo não terminou, então tudo estaria bem.

Tinham seu próprio lado, ambos rejeitaram suas alianças anteriores para ficarem juntos, e isso importava. Essa escolha importava, mesmo se não tivesse vindo de um lugar de amor, ao menos da parte de Crowley.

Só tinham que conversar sobre isso, da mesma forma que conversaram sobre tudo ao longo dos milênios, e encontrariam o equilíbrio certo.

Mas primeiro tinha que encontrar Crowley.

Sim, ele tinha que ir encontrar Crowley. A qualquer momento agora.

\---

Em um momento estava tentando se afastar de Aziraphale, e no próximo estava dentro de um carro. Seu carro, ele percebeu um momento depois. Seu Bentley.

Em algum lugar bem no fundo, sabia que isso era conforto, que isso era refúgio. Quando estava desesperado para escapar, o Bentley foi o que buscou instintivamente.

Isso também, ele sabia, era uma questão de amor, mesmo que não pudesse se lembrar. O Bentley era mais do que metal e couro, era um antigo amigo. Estabilidade em um mundo em eterna mudança.

Crowley agarrou a direção e forçou sua respiração a se acalmar, forçou seu coração a voltar ao ritmo. Esse era seu corpo, e se comportaria como ele queria. Ao menos isso era podia controlar.

Ele não podia acreditar no quão errado estava.

Não, era pior do que isso, muito pior do que estar errado, porque _Aziraphale_ o enganou. Crowley perguntou para ele de novo e de novo, ele deu tantas chances para Aziraphale dizer que não eram amantes, mas Aziraphale o manteve no escuro.

Aziraphale basicamente tinha mentido para ele, da forma como agia e pelas palavras que não disse.

Crowley disse que estavam em um encontro e ele não negou isso, quem faz isso? Não podia acreditar que seu anjo tinha brincado com seus sentimentos assim.

Não, não _seu_ anjo, Aziraphale não queria ser seu anjo, isso estava claro, mesmo que Crowley não soubesse o que ele queria.

Ainda assim, o que quer que quisesse, qualquer que fosse o jogo que Aziraphale estivesse jogando com ele, ele não queria Crowley. E ainda assim alegava o amar, como se isso fosse possível, como se pudesse o amar e se recusar a reconhecer que Crowley era capaz de sentir.

Negar que Crowley podia amar era negar uma parte de quem ele era, e como alguém podia alegar amar outra pessoa no mesmo fôlego que negava quem essa pessoa era?

Mas então, Aziraphale _era_ um anjo, então talvez esse fosse o único tipo de amor que conhecia. Um amor que negava, um amor que dizia não ao invés de sim. Um amor condicional. Um amor que vinha de uma posição de poder para alguém inferior. Um amor que se via como uma bênção e exigia lealdade de seu alvo.

Se essa era a forma de amor de Aziraphale, então tinha julgado mal o anjo, acreditado que ele era melhor do que era.

Talvez estivesse projetando sua próxima… humanidade, por falta de palavra melhor, em Aziraphale.

Crowley gostaria de ter sua memória apagada de novo, então não teria que lidar com a dissonância cognitiva de se sentir traído pelo ser no qual mais confiava no mundo.

Ou ao menos, ele tinha que recuperar suas memórias. Talvez assim teria algo que pudesse usar para lidar com essa situação, algo que pudesse o ajudar a entender Aziraphale.

E agora nem podia contar com Aziraphale para o ajudar com isso.

Ele estava completamente e inteiramente sozinho, e não havia ninguém que pudesse buscar para lhe ajudar.

Crowley apertou suas mãos na direção e pressionou seu pé no pedal169, ele tinha que encontrar a bruxa Anathema e fazer ela lhe contar a resposta, o que quer que fosse necessário.

Ele era um demônio, afinal. Era hora de começar a agir como um170.

\---

Tinha uma coisa incomodando Aziraphale.

Não, isso não era verdade, tinha muitas coisas incomodando Aziraphale, a maioria delas em relação a Crowley, e várias deles tinham relação com seu tratamento de Crowley.

Mas havia uma coisa em particular que estava lhe irritando. Não podia evitar de sentir que estava esquecendo que algo importante.

Sentir o que pensou ser amor vindo de Crowley, apesar de que obviamente não poderia ser, o fez pensar nisso, mas não podia lembrar o que era171.

Ele concluiu que provavelmente não era nada importante, se fosse, teria se lembrado disso agora.

E além disso, ele tinha que se concentrar em encontrar Crowley.

Parte dele se perguntava se estava tentando evitar pensar sobre o que fez com Crowley, e talvez mesmo se suas ações não foram justas. Outra queria pensar de qualquer coisa que não fosse suas próprias ações.

\---

Crowley não tinha ideia de onde Anathema estava, mas imaginava que seria capaz de dirigir até ela, então foi172. O Bentley estacionou bem na frente dela. Não da casa dela, por sinal. O Bentley estacional bem na frente dela, sobre a calçada, quando ela estava saindo para almoçar.

Crowley saiu do carro, fechou a porta com o quadril, e então se apoiou na porta, tentando parecer intimidador173.

“Bruxa, vocssê vai me ajudar a quebrar esssa maldiçssão,” ele exigiu em seu tom mais intimidador, normalmente reservado para suas plantas174.

Anathema ergueu uma sobrancelha, não impressionada. “Já disse para seu namorado, não quero me envolver nisso.”

“Ele _não_ é meu namorado,” ele cuspiu, frustrado com a dificuldade de falar pela raiva.

Odiava como não podia escapar essa presunção mesmo ali, porque o fazia pensar por quanto tempo Aziraphale tinha agido assim, e quais eram os seus motivos. Se todo mundo pensava que estavam juntos quando não estavam, o que isso significava para Crowley?

“Marido, então, ou como quer que você queria chamar ele. Seu _anjo_ ,” ela disse, rolando os olhos175.

“Ele não é nada para mim.” Mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos isso soava falso. É claro que Aziraphale era algo para ele, ele só não sabia o que.

Ele ergueu suas mãos no ar176. “Então você tem problemas, porque vai ser mais difícil convencer ele a quebrar a maldição.”

“Ele não pode, a carta dissse nenhum milagre do Csséu.”

“Não porque ele é um anjo. Ainda não desvendou a pista da princesa?”

“E se não desvendei?”

“Pergunte para um criança, quer dizer, como uma princesa normalmente é salva em um livro infantil. Com um beijo de amor verdadeiro177. Isso não tem nada a ver com o Céu, é magia criada por humanos. Amor, esperança e crença tudo de uma vez.” Ela andou na volta do carro, e Crowley não fez nada para parar ela. “Fale com o anjo.”

Crowley foi deixado sozinho para pensar nisso, mas se sentia vulnerável demais em um local aberto. Voltou para dentro do carro e dirigiu, sem destino em mente.

Se essa era sua única chance, então nunca recuperaria suas memórias, porque tinha beijado Aziraphale, e Aziraphale o beijou de volta. Não só isso, mas ele amava Aziraphale e Aziraphale o amava de volta. Mesmo depois disso, não foi o bastante para quebrar a maldição. Se isso era simplesmente uma questão de amor, deveria ter sido o bastante.

Então talvez Aziraphale estivesse certo. Talvez o amor de um demônio não fosse bom o bastante. Ele nunca acreditou nessa fala quando veio do Céu, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com o Céu ou o Inferno, era humano até o fim. Então talvez a humanidade tivesse julgado seu amor e achado que não era o bastante.

Talvez a humanidade o tivesse julgado e considerado que ele não era o bastante.

Mesmo depois dele ter arriscado tudo para os salvar.

Então talvez a pessoa que ele acreditava que ele era, a pessoa que ele _sabia_ que era, nunca existiu. Talvez fosse tudo uma ilusão que ele criou para ser capaz de viver consigo mesmo. Talvez ele fosse tão horrível quanto qualquer outro demônio, e só se enganou para acreditar que era algo diferente.

Talvez ele fosse só um monstro que não podia suportar o espelho e decidiu pendurar uma imagem bonita no seu lugar para fingir que era seu reflexo.

Ou talvez o problema fosse com Aziraphale. Talvez amor verdadeiro não teria o enganado e então desprezado. Amor verdadeiro não teria mentido e fingido, e então se recusado a o ver.

Qualquer que fosse o caso, Aziraphale era a única pessoa que amava, mesmo que agora estivesse temerosamente duvidando de seu amor e de si mesmo no processo. E se Aziraphale não podia quebrar a maldição, então ninguém podia, e sem suas memórias Crowley não podia descobrir o motivo para isso.

Crowley teria que aprender a viver com um branco de seis mil anos na sua memória.

E talvez fosse isso o que merecia afinal, por ousar pensar que podia amar um anjo.

Por ousar pensar que podia amar.

\---

Aziraphale tinha quase saído da porta para ir procurar Crowley178 quando seu telefone tocou. Normalmente teria ignorado a chamada, temendo que fosse alguém tentando comprar um livro, mas talvez tivesse a chance de ser Crowley ou uma das princesas com uma resposta, então tinha que atender.

Ele ainda nem tinha se identificado quando Anathema disse, “Vocês dois são idiotas.”

“Mocinha, isso dificilmente é uma forma de…”

“Eu sei que você tem uma livraria cheia de livros infantis, como você não sabe como salvar uma princesa? É um beijo de amor verdadeiro, simples assim. Acho que a carta estava endereçada para você porque você é o amor verdadeiro dele, e honestamente, tendo visto como vocês agem um com o outro não é uma surpresa, então aí está.”

Aziraphale não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. A resposta era tão simples, e ainda assim fazia perfeito sentido, exceto...

“Não pode ser isso, nós… quer dizer, com isso, eu e Crowley, nós já… nós nos beijamos179. Se essa fosse a resposta Crowley teria suas memórias.”

“Eu interpreto as profecias de Agnes Nutter desde que tenho idade o suficiente para ler, na verdade, foi assim que aprendia a ler. Essa é a resposta. Então se vocês já se beijaram, fizeram isso errado. Talvez vocês não tenham acreditado o bastante. Eu tenho que ir agora, você pode lidar com isso você mesmo.” E com isso ela desligou.

Aziraphale não queria duvidar dela, mas se a resposta fosse tão simples quanto um beijo, a maldição já teria sido quebrada. E Aziraphale sabia que seu amor era verdadeiro, ele era um anjo, como seu amor poderia ser qualquer coisa que não verdadeiro180?

Anathema mencionou crença. Ele acreditava em seu amor? É claro que sim. Ele sabia que amava Crowley, e ele sabia disso já fazia muito tempo. Ele tinha aceitado o fato de que nunca ficariam juntos da forma como queria, mas nunca duvidou de seu amor181.

O que mais poderia ser o problema182?

Não podia ser porque Crowley era um demônio. Um demônio podia ser amado, mesmo que não fosse capaz de amar. Uma coisa não tinha a ver com a outra.

Ou ao menos Aziraphale pensava isso. Demônios não eram amados por Deus, mas anjos ainda deviam amar todo mundo, então ele presumia que isso significava que deviam amar demônios também183, e assim demônios podiam ser amados.

De qualquer forma, se um demônio não pudesse ser curado pela assim chamada magia humana de um beijo de amor verdadeiro, então Agnes Nutter não teria incluído isso na carta.

Se ela escreveu isso, então era porque essa era a forma de salvar Crowley. Tinha que ser, ela nunca estava errada.

Ele tinha que encontrar Crowley, talvez eles pudessem discutir as coisas e chegar a uma solução, mesmo que fosse uma conversa embaraçosa que não quisesse ter.

Na verdade, podia pensar em várias coisas que seriam mais agradáveis, como tacar fogo em sua livraria de novo, ser mandado de novo para o Céu, e pessoalmente ir para o Inferno e pedir para Lúcifer em pessoa se ele se importaria de remover a maldição de Crowley. A última em particular parecia ter uma chance maior de funcionar do que ele e Crowley acharem um jeito de resolver as coisas.

Ou talvez devesse encontrar a resposta ele mesmo, e então ir procurar Crowley e só aplicar a cura para ele.

Crowley, que tinha todo o direito de estar irritado com ele depois do que aconteceu entre eles. Aziraphale só esperava que recuperar suas memórias fosse o bastante para consertar as coisas. Crowley tinha que o perdoar, ele tinha agido de forma egoísta e cedido à tentação, mas Crowley era um tentador por profissão, tinha que entender como era isso.

Especialmente porque Crowley em pessoa era a tentação, e uma muito irresistível, de formas que Aziraphale tinha dificuldade de conceituar, principalmente porque não se permitia pensar demais nesse tipo de coisa184.

Aziraphale disse para si mesmo de novo e de novo que estava fazendo a coisa certa tratando Crowley assim, mas depois de ver as consequências de suas ações, não podia acreditar mais nisso. Tudo o que disse que não iria fazer, tinha feito. Ele chegou ao ponto de beijar Crowley, mesmo que tivesse sido Crowley quem iniciou isso.

Ele podia ter dito alguma coisa, parado o beijo antes, o impedido antes de começar até, naquela fração de um momento antes de seu cérebro ter decidido que não era capaz de pensamentos superiores, porque Crowley tinha hesitado, Crowley lhe deu tempo o bastante para dizer que não queria isso.

Ele acusou Crowley de luxúria, mas foi seu próprio desejo por uma relação romântica entre eles que fez com que as coisas progredissem assim. E um tipo de desejo realmente era tão diferente do outros?

Talvez fosse até o caso de Crowley ter sentido seu desejo, ele sabia que Crowley era capaz disso, e com desejos que iam muito além dos sexuais. Anjos podiam sentir todas as formas de amor, e demônios podiam sentir todas as formas de desejo, era como as coisas eram.

Aziraphale superou seu desconforto e se forçou a ficar em foco. Ele queria acima de tudo parar de pensar sobre isso, mas evitar não o ajudaria a encontrar uma solução, e sem uma solução, Crowley estaria eternamente perdido para ele185.

Crowley não fez nada além de o seguir, ele agiu com base na relação que Aziraphale o convenceu que tinham, mesmo que essa não tivesse sido sua intenção, não exatamente186.

Ele se perguntou se o beijo começou por sua causa. Crowley estava falando sobre Aziraphale sentir a falta dele antes, então talvez quisesse lhe garantir que, mesmo se suas memórias estivessem perdidas, ele não estava. Então talvez não tivesse beijado Aziraphale porque queria, mas porque queria que Aziraphale soubesse que as coisas não precisavam mudar do que Crowley erroneamente imaginou que elas eram antes.

Na verdade, durante todos os anos que se conheciam, não conseguia se lembrar de Crowley ter agido alguma vez de uma forma que poderia ser considerada motivada por luxúria. Oh, ele se vestia para seduzir, em teoria, mas era uma forma de mostrar seu corpo que servia como uma sedução passiva, talvez criando alguns pensamentos luxuriosos nas mentes das pessoas, corrompendo elas um pouco, como gostava de fazer187. Ele nunca parecia seguir com isso, mesmo que dormir com um demônio fosse um pecado muito maior do que sentir luxúria pelo corpo dentro daquelas jeans justas.

Aziraphale não conseguia pensar em uma única pessoa que Crowley tinha realmente seduzido. É claro, eles não estavam sempre juntos, e por vezes passaram décadas sem se ver, mas ainda assim, parecia o tipo de coisa que saberia. Crowley gostava de falar sobre seu trabalho, as tentações que realizava, então provavelmente teria mencionado se tivesse levado além para cama. Era um daqueles pecados que o Inferno realmente gostava188.

Não podia ser verdade, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mas se perguntava se Crowley já teve relações sexuais com um humano. Ou Inferno, com qualquer um. Quando o assunto de sexo, tanto como uma expressão física de amor e só como um resultado de luxúria, aparecia, Crowley sempre parecia responder com desinteresse, desconforto ou nojo.

Como Aziraphale não percebeu isso antes?

Mas mais cedo, quando estavam juntos…

Ele tentou se lembrar das ações exatas de Crowley. Seu beijo começou experimental e não habilidoso, como alguém que nunca tinha beijado alguém antes., mas isso era a falta de memória. Tinha que ser a falta de memória, Aziraphale sabia que Crowley tinha beijado outras pessoas antes, viu isso algumas vezes, e ainda tinha obras e peças que lhe traziam a memória de seus criadores se atirando em Crowley, mesmo que o que Aziraphale testemunhou nunca fosse além de um ou dois beijos189.

Tudo bem, essa era uma linha de raciocínio para outro momento, ou ele se distrairia demais. Ele precisava se concentrar no beijo deles, não de outros de Crowley com outras pessoas190.

E então, ele puxou Aziraphale para cima dele, agarrou suas roupas e colocou uma perna na sua cintura para puxar Aziraphale para perto. Um comportamento sexual clássico de um sedutor. Exceto…

Ele revisitou a memória na sua cabeça. Crowley o puxou para perto com uma perna, mas não estava se esfregando contra ele, ou mesmo se pressionando demais.

Então, Crowley estava tremendo, e Aziraphale presumiu que era excitação, mas agora se perguntava se não era ansiedade. E sim, Crowley agarrou seu casaco, mas parecia mais uma necessidade de ter alguma coisa para se segurar do que porque queria tirar as roupas de Aziraphale.

Ele não estava puxando o casaco, ou o empurrando. Certamente não tinha o rasgado ou removido com um milagre.

Fora uma mão na borda de seu casaco, uma atrás de seu pescoço, e a perna na sua cintura, Crowley não estava tocando muito nele. Suas mãos não estavam se movendo em busca de pele, e suas pernas não se moveram para o provocar, e ele não moveu sua virilha contra Aziraphale apesar de estar perfeitamente posicionado entre suas pernas. Ele parecia mais como alguém se colocando à disposição do que iniciando sexo. Não, mais do que isso, ele parecia alguém que queria parecer que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, enquanto não tinha a menor ideia.

Se ele tinha presumido que o Arranjo significava seu relacionamento, então Crowley devia ter pensado que estavam juntos há mil anos, então talvez só presumiu que isso fosse algo que faziam, e quando Aziraphale continuou, ele presumiu que estava certo.

E quando Aziraphale o acusou de luxúria, ele ficou chateado.

Aziraphale nem lhe deu uma chance de se explicar, ele só seguiu falando sobre como demônios não podiam amar, não era à toa que Crowley só saiu voando de lá assim191.

Seria possível que Aziraphale estivesse errado? Que Crowley não estivesse motivado por luxúria quando o tocou, mas por um desejo sincero de o confortar?

Mas se só queria fazer Aziraphale se sentir melhor, se não tinha interesse naquela interação além de confortar Aziraphale, então era altruísmo. E se um demônio pudesse ser altruísta, verdadeiramente altruísta, então poderia realmente dizer que era removido de todas as formas de amor?

Altruísmo, afinal, ao menos altruísmo verdadeiro, exigia uma certa capacidade de amor. Não romântico, não necessariamente, mas ainda assim, amor.

E não só isso, mas Crowley queria confortar Aziraphale quando mal o conhecia. Esse não era seu melhor amigo de milhares de anos, essa era serpente do Jardim depois de nem três dias no presente. Esse Crowley não tinha porque fazer nada para ajudar Aziraphale.

Não só isso, não tinha porque se importar com Aziraphale. Ele mal o conhecia. Pelo que Crowley sabia, eles deveriam ser inimigos. Mas Crowley acreditou nele quando Aziraphale disse que queria ajudar, e em troca tentou confortar Aziraphale. Isso mostrava...

Aziraphale tentou pensar no que sentiu quando se beijaram. Ele detectou amor, ou ao menos pensava que tinha detectado amor, e anjos não eram capazes de detectar seu próprio amor192.

Como só os dois ali, se o amor que estava detectando não era o seu, tinha que ser de Crowley. Ainda assim, Aziraphale presumiu que estava projetando seus próprios sentimentos em Crowley. Esse amor parecia tão familiar que só podia ser seu.

Tão familiar… havia algo que não conseguia bem identificar.

Não só isso, mas se Crowley o amava agora, tinha que ter o amado antes. E se Crowley o amasse antes de perder suas memórias, Aziraphale teria sentido isso. Tinha que admitir, ao menos para si mesmo que procurou por algum tempo, esperando que, apesar do que sabia ser verdade, Crowley fosse diferente o bastante de outros demônios para poder sentir amor.

Crowley era diferente deles de tantas formas. Não era exatamente bom, mas também não era particularmente mal.

Claro, ele afundava patos sem motivo, mas nunca os afogava193. E ele irritava as pessoas só porque podia, fazendo elas tropeçarem quando andavam ao seu redor, fazendo motores pararem de funcionar, esvaziando pneus só o bastante para tornar dirigir difícil, mas não o bastante para calibragem ser uma prioridade. Sem falar em suas criações malignas, ele tinha muito orgulho de botas até o joelho sem abertura do lado194, e de comidas congeladas com instruções que sempre as deixava um pouco cruas ou queimadas195.

Mas às vezes podia ser bom, nobre, gentil, todas as virtudes que Aziraphale sempre associou com anjos196.

E Crowley podia fazer as coisas mais gentis, quando achava que podia se safar.

Quantas vezes Aziraphale viu ele salvando crianças e Crowley apressadamente disse que era porque ainda eram puras demais para o Inferno, e tinham que sobreviver para terem uma chance de serem corrompidas? Aziraphale achava que uma dessas crianças tinha virado um santo, apesar de não ter certeza.

Ele também fazia coisas por Aziraphale, para que Aziraphale pudesse manter sua visão de mundo como uma pessoa boa. Usando milagres para se livrar de inconveniências antes que Aziraphale usasse medidas drásticas demais, curando animais que Aziraphale machucou durante seus truques de mágica197, e ocasionalmente alegando ter planos malignos ridículos e mirabolantes198 e deixando Aziraphale o convencer a os abandonar, só para Aziraphale se sentir bem consigo mesmo.

E então tinha as plantas. Crowley mencionou uma vez como a forma de deixar elas lindas era as aterrorizar e destruir as que não eram bonitas o bastante, mas Aziraphale o viu plantando uma das suas ‘descartadas’ no parque, mesmo que tivesse o bom senso de não se aproximar de Crowley naquele momento.

Então era fácil esperar que nisso também Crowley não fosse demoníaco o bastante. Que talvez ele fosse capaz de sentir o amor celestial apesar de ser expulso do Céu.

Mas ele não era capaz. Aziraphale não podia seguir com aquela linha de pensamento.. Crowley, como todos os outros demônios, estava removido do amor de Deus. Ele não podia amar como os anjos, porque não era amado por Deus199.

E ainda assim Aziraphale tinha sentido amor dele. Um amor que não parecia ser seu, mas ainda parecia familiar, quase como…

Foi então que percebeu. Estava tão preocupado com Crowley que se esqueceu da grande quantidade de amor desaparecendo do mundo.

Ele deveria ter investigado isso, mas então Crowley foi amaldiçoado e como ele poderia se preocupar com alguma outra coisa quando seu melhor amigo não podia se lembrar de nada dos últimos seis mil anos?

O amor que ele sentiu então parecia ser uma porção do amor que tinha desaparecido do mundo.

Mas então, isso tinha que significar que a diminuição do amor e a amnésia de Crowley estavam conectados. Então talvez a maldição que afetou Crowley também… fez humanos amarem menos200.

Então ele tinha a obrigação moral de reverter a maldição e devolver o amor humano para o mundo.

Sim, isso explicava tudo. Conforme Crowley começou a se lembrar dele, a maldição enfraqueceu e parte daquele amor humano foi retornado, e era por isso que Aziraphale sentiu o amor como se viesse de Crowley, tinha que ser isso.

Então Crowley não sentia luxúria, e não tinha beijado Aziraphale por sua própria causa. Mas também não podia amar, porque ele era um demônio. Então ele se importava com Aziraphale, profundamente, e queria Aziraphale confortável mesmo a suas custas. Ele se importava de uma forma muito humana, que não pedia nada em troca de Aziraphale. E talvez isso fosse tão bom quanto amor, ou teria que ser202.

Ele tinha que encontrar Crowley e dizer isso para ele, dizer que ele era o bastante, que o que ele sentia era o bastante, mesmo que não fosse amor.

Ele amava Crowley, e ele sabia que seu amor era verdadeiro, isso tinha que ser o bastante. E talvez agora que sabia o que a profecia significava, seria.

\---

Crowley se perguntava se tinha mais amigos203, porque não conseguia pensar em Aziraphale agora, mas não queria ficar sozinho.

E se sentia incrivelmente sozinho.

Foi sempre assim? Ele sempre amou Aziraphale assim, e sempre foi negado assim? Não negado reciprocidade, com isso poderia lidar, mas negado reconhecimento.

Como pode suportar milhares de anos de sofrimento?

Talvez o problema fosse que se deixou acreditar que Aziraphale não era como outros anjos como ele não era como outros demônios, e talvez isso fosse verdade na maior parte dos casos, mas nisso Aziraphale era mais do mesmo.

Seu amor também era condicional e segurado além do alcance de Crowley.

Ele também sentia que sua forma era a única, ou a única certa.

Crowley realmente queria acreditar que Aziraphale era melhor do que isso. E realmente parecia que ele podia ser.

Ele se perguntava se esse era o problema, se Aziraphale estava sempre quase alcançando o ponto em que podia ver que ambos os lados eram iguais, só os chefes mudavam.

Ele se perguntava se Aziraphale estava sempre quase o encontrando no meio, só para se afastar no último segundo, mantendo sua arrogância de que estava certo.

Por que Aziraphale não conseguia perceber que eram iguais, bem lá no fundo?

Crowley apertou o freio205.

Ele e Aziraphale eram iguais. Aziraphale tinha que perceber que eram iguais. Que eles eram capazes dos mesmos sentimentos, que ambos tinham a mesma capacidade para amar. Em outras palavras, o anjo tinha que acreditar que o coração do anjo e o coração da serpente eram iguais.

Santa Mãe de Deus, a bruxa realmente era boa.

O único problema era, se ele contasse a verdade para Aziraphale, ele não acreditaria nele.

Isso quase tornava as coisas piores. Ele descobriu as pistas206, e ele sabia como se curar. E ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada sobre isso.

Ele tinha tinha que confiar que Aziraphale iria decifrar as pistas por si mesmo, ou chegar independentemente na conclusão certa207.

Nesse meio tempo, ele não podia fazer nada além de esperar, e nem podia ir até Aziraphale.

Se ele retornasse agora, Aziraphale insistiria que estava certo. Ele tinha que ficar sozinho para que pudesse ver que Crowley estava falando a verdade sobre seus sentimentos.

Isso era tão confortável quanto acidentalmente morder algo forte demais e arrancar um dente208.

Ele realmente tinha que sair dali e ir criar um pouco de confusão, espalhar caos, fazer maldades. Isso faria ele se sentir melhor.

E se aquela maldade chamasse a atenção de um certo anjo, que seja.

Agora, a única questão era, qual era a coisa mais maligna que poderia fazer?

Era difícil planejar algo sem suas memórias, mas ele sorriu maliciosamente quando percebeu o que podia fazer.

Oh, esse era um plano seriamente maligno209.

\---

165Mas principalmente porque ele não saberia como lidar com seus próprios sentimentos se não fosse pelo fato de que tinha certeza de que nada resultaria deles.[return to text]

166Não bem assim, Aziraphale estava inferindo bastante, não tudo corretamente. Mas nesse caso, sim, demônios não podiam sentir amor.[return to text]

167Não, de jeito nenhum.[return to text]

168Era a única forma de aceitar seu próprio amor.[return to text]

169O Bentley, percebendo que seu dono estava ainda mais perdido do que o normal sobre como dirigir um carro, saiu da vaga enquanto a direção estava reta. Era longe de ser a primeira vez que os pneus tiveram qeu agir sozinhos.[return to text]

170Ele pensava que podia subornar ela. Isso era uma coisa maligna e demoníaca de se fazer, não era?[return to text]

171Que era é claro o pequeno detalhe de tanto do amor do mundo ter desaparecido. Se ele tivesse percebido isso agora, e percebido que o desaparecimento do amor coincidia com o momento que Crowley foi amaldiçoado, então talvez teria acreditado que demônios, ou ao menos um demônio em particular, era capaz de amar. Mas então, ele provavelmente acharia que era uma coincidência.[return to text]

172Consideravelmente mais rápido do que deveria, já que ela estava longe de Londres. Mas não _tão_ longe, a Inglaterra é um país bem pequeno.[return to text]

173Ele tinha errado e chegado mais perto de um pai divorciado esperando seu filho depois de ter acabado de comprar um carro de tiozão. Foi um resultado bem bom, considerando tudo.[return to text]

174Já que ele não gritava com suas plantas fazia um tempo, tinha isso de sobra.[return to text]

175Ela estava um pouco frustrada por ficarem presos nisso. Eles eram, afinal, o casal mais absurdamente apaixonado que ela conhecia.[return to text]

176Porque ela estava convencida de que isso era um término com um péssimo timing.[return to text]

177Agnes Nutter não conhecia a expressão, mas ela entendia como magia funcionava bem o bastante para usar uma referência cultural apropriada, ou algo próximo disso. Além do mais, às vezes a melhor forma de lidar com negação era dar a resposta aos poucos.[return to text]

178Ele ainda estava tentando se convencer a ir. Ele realmente não queria confrontar nem Crowley nem suas ações, e pensar de mais era um baita paralítico.[return to text]

179Era surpreendentemente difícil admitir isso.[return to text]

180Estatisticamente falando, o amor de um anjo era exatamente o oposto de verdadeiro. Mas Aziraphale era a exceção.[return to text]

181Era verdade, mas principalmente porque nunca se deixou pensar demais sobre isso, então dúvida não pode atacar isso direito.[return to text]

182Sim, Aziraphale, o que mais pode ser o problema, se você nunca duvidou do _seu_ amor?[return to text]

183Ele realmente esperava que esse fosse o caso, porque era isso que dizia para si mesmo desde a primeira vez que agiu com gentileza com relação a Crowley.[return to text]

184Ele provavelmente estaria com menos problemas se simplesment quisesse transar com Crowley. Isso era uma tentação clássica, fácil de consertar. Amor era uma categoria muito mais complicada.[return to text]

185Era curioso como evitar ação foi a coisa que finalmente o afastou do conforto familiar de evitar seus pensamentos.[return to text]

186Tinha sido exatamente essa sua intenção, apesar de suas mentiras para si mesmo.[return to text]

187Essa, é preciso dizer, é a interpretação de Aziraphale dos eventos. Crowley nunca tentou se vestir para seduzir, especialmente não para causar luxúria nas pessoas. Ele ficava desconfortável quando as pessoas pensavam sobre ele dessa forma. Ele só estava tentando se vestir como alguém legal e estiloso, preferencialmente também rico mas sem ostentar. Inveja era o pecado que estava tentando inspirar, apesar de que teria mais sucesso com luxúria.[return to text]

188Mas deveria ser dito que, por mais que demônios fossem conhecidos por transar um com o outro, e havia uma seção inteira de pornografia demoníaca envolvendo a ideia de corromper um anjo com sexo, muito poucos demônios toleravam a ideia de sexo com um humano, mesmo que fosse só para corromper uma alma um pouco. Também deveria ser dito que anjos transavam um com o outro, por mais que Aziraphale achasse todos eles irritantes demais para tentar isso. Também tinham uma seção inteira de pornografia celestial envolvendo a ideia de purificar um demônio com sexo. A mesma companhia produzia ambos os tipos de pornografia, mas usava nomes diferentes no Céu e no Inferno. Curiosamente, em ambos os casos consentimento explícito era uma parte importante do cenário. Para os demônios, porque um anjo não pode ser corrompido sem que uma tentação seja realizada. Para anjos, porque eles adoram a ideia de que cada demônio queria secretamente ser punido e purificado.[return to text]

189Crowley gostava de beijar em circunstâncias certas, como estar com o anjo que amava, ou receber uma linda obra de arte inspirada por ele. Em sua experiência, beijar era bom, ótimo até, desde que os humanos com quem estava não ficassem ousados demais.[return to text]

190Ele não era exatamente ciumento, e Crowley nunca tentou o deixar com ciúme. Mas pensar nos beijos que testemunhou o fazia querer que Crowley o beijasse de novo, e direito dessa vez, com todas suas habilidades e memórias. O que não queria que acontecesse porque ainda estava convencido que ainda não podiam ficar juntos.[return to text]

191Ele realmente queria perguntar como Crowley fez isso. Aziraphale podia fazer isso também?[return to text]

192Anjos não podiam sentir seu próprio amor e demônios não podiam sentir seus próprios desejos, muito da mesma forma que humanos não escutam suas próprias orelhas ou cheiram seus próprios narizes.[return to text]

193Bem, talvez às vezes. Mas ele trazia eles de volta quando Aziraphale pedia, e parecia só fazer isso quando Aziraphale estava prestando atenção o bastante para pedir.[return to text]

194Até ele tentar calçar um par e quase quebrar um pé, e teve que embaraçosamente usar um milagre para isso. Então fez Aziraphale prometer nunca mais falar sobre isso.[return to text]

195Essa não podia dar errado, porque Crowley nunca comeu comida congelada na sua vida inteira. Também, ele esqueceu de comentar com Aziraphale, por nenhum motivo malicioso, só porque esqueceu, mas recebeu uma recomendação por isso, depois que uma esposa matou seu marido por uma discussão sobre o jantar. Era sobre mais coisas, mas tanto as pessoas em geral como o Inferno se focaram na parte do jantar.[return to text]

196Erroneamente, mas é isso que propaganda faz.[return to text]

197Isso aconteceu muitas vezes, com diversos animais diferentes. Aziraphale nunca aprendeu direito como fazer truques com animais. Ou sem animais.[return to text]

198A maior parte deles ele não tinha como executar, como transformar todas as pessoas em patos, inverter a gravidade na Terra, ou desaparecer todos os peixes do mundo. Isso é, ele provavelmente não tinha o poder de executar isso. Seria melhor não desafiar ele demais. Ele não tinha nem perto do poder puro, mas era bem criativo.[return to text]

199O que, em defesa de Aziraphale (e é difícil defender ele, nesse momento em particular), era verdade. Crowley não podia amar como os anjos, mas podia amar como um humano e, de muitas formas, isso era melhor. Humanos podiam ser julgadores em seu amor, mas também podiam não ser, e isso era algo que anjos nunca poderiam entender. Exceto talvez por Aziraphale, mas ele aprendeu como amar como um humano também, só estava demorando um pouco para perceber isso.[return to text]

200Aziraphale encarou a conclusão certa nos olhos, e acenou para ela antes de se virar para o outro lado e ir embora. A conclusão certa grunhiu e bateu a cabeça contra a parede201.[return to text]

201Provando que fazer a conexão mais cedo não teria ajudado Aziraphale.[return to text]

202Ele fez uma rede mental de presunções, todas próximas da verdade, mas quase todas ao menos parcialmente falsas, e era um jeito legal de consertar sua visão de mundo depois de ser confrontado por fatos que a violavam. Também tinha a integridade estrutural de uma torre de legos feita por uma criança de dois anos descoordenada.[return to text]

203Ele tinha alguns amigos humanos com os quais podia falar sobre algo assim, nenhum dos quais estava vivo no momento204, como costuma acontecer com humanos. Chega um ponto em uma vida imortal em que as chances são que as pessoas que você conhece estejam mortas, a menos que você só faça amizade com outros imortais.[return to text]

204Apesar de existirem humanos ainda vivos com quem poderia falar sobre isso, seriam pessoas que não consideraria amigos, como a bruxa, ou pessoas que não sabiam quem ele era, assim o forçando a disfarçar as circunstâncias quando falava para esconder sua natureza real.[return to text]

205Sim, ele estava dirigindo esse tempo inteiro. Na verdade, desde que deixou Anathema. Dirigir ajudava a o acalmar, como tinha redescoberto. Ou melhor, se mover rápido e sentir que estava no controle.[return to text]

206Que jeito de esquecer da ajudar de Anathema. Ela solucionou metade disso para ele! Ainda assim, ele teve dois dias difíceis, então talvez possa ser perdoado.[return to text]

207A conclusão certa estava chorando contra a parede. Ela não acreditava que Aziraphale fosse a encontrar.[return to text]

208Incidentalmente, foi porque isso aconteceu que ele resolveu não ser mais peçonhento, removia a maior parte da tentação de morder, ao menos do lado instintivo. Especialmente quando estava mordendo uma pedra que chutou acidentalmente, quase quebrando o dedinho do pé. Não era seu momento mais digno, mas qualquer pessoa que já bateu o dedinho do pé contra algo duro podia entender.[return to text]

209De certa forma, Crowley realmente pensou que estava sendo brilhantemente maligno, mesmo que fosse menos ‘demônio cruel’ e mais ‘seu merdinha’. Mesmo que ‘seu merdinha’ ainda funcionasse brilhantemente para garantir almas para o Inferno, especialmente considerando que isso fazia os humanos fazerem a maior parte do trabalho por ele, os planos em si tendiam a soar menos cruéis e mais ridículos. Mas é, se funcionava, ainda contava como um plano do mal, mesmo que sério fosse um exagero.[return to text]


	6. Amor verdadeiro

Aziraphale estava prestes a partir para buscar Crowley de novo210, quando a carta de Agnes Nutter voou do seu bolso e bateu nos seus olhos, com um pouco mais de violência do que um pedaço de papel tinha o direito de fazer211.

Ele a removeu, já que tinha ficado teimosamente presa nos seus olhos, e a encarou com surpresa, se perguntando se Agnes Nutter tinha poderes mágicos reais que transcendiam o tempo. Isto é, além do poder mágico de uma visão que transcendia o tempo212.

A carta permaneceu inocentemente na sua mão. Se pudesse falar, teria dito que ele abriu a porta rápido demais e criou um vento, então era tudo sua culpa.

Ainda assim, era um sinal se já tinha visto um213.

Ele gastou um momento para reler a carta.

_para anathema, não queime essa carta, não é para você, dê para o anjo que vive entre livros_

_para o anjo, nem magia do céu nem magia do inferno pode curar a maldição do inferno, só magia dos humanos pode ajudar. pergunte para a criança como salvar a princesa, e você terá sua resposta. esqueça o que disseram e acredite que o coração da serpente é o mesmo que o coração de um anjo, só então ele poderá voltar para você_

A primeira parte ele podia ignorar, já que não era para ele, mesmo que o deixasse curioso com relação ao que mais a Srta. Device poderia ter queimado. Ele esperava que não fosse um segundo livro de profecias ou algo assim214.

Já a segunda parte…

Tudo bem, ele não podia usar um milagre na maldição e nem podia Crowley. Usar um feitiço de verdade também não funcionaria215. Isso era, para magia oculta ou etérea, uma maldição inquebrável.

Eles tinham que usar magia humana, que era carregada pela crença humana de que podia funcionar em geral, e na crença do participante de que podia funcionar naquele caso em particular216. Então crença era a chave, crença inabalável de que iria funcionar.

A magia humana em questão era o beijo de amor verdadeiro, se pudesse acreditar na Srta. Device, que era carregado por cada pessoa excessivamente romântica que já viveu, e por cada criança que lia contos de fadas em que as pessoas eram salvas por amor.

Tudo bem, aplicando a teoria geral para esse caso em particular…

Então ele tinha que acreditar tanto que um beijo de amor verdadeiro era real, no sentido de que o amor era verdadeiro e real e no sentido de que tinha poderes mágicos, e que funcionaria nessa situação.

Seu amor era real, não tinha porque investigar isso.

Um beijo de amor verdadeiro podia ter poderes mágicos? Sim, ele podia acreditar nisso. Humanos eram incríveis, todas as coisas que podiam pensar, e então depositar toda a sua fé. Eles podiam tornar todas as suas superstições reais, simplesmente por acreditar neles o bastante.

Então, apesar de nunca ter ouvido sobre isso funcionar na vida real, ele não tinha dúvida de que poderia funcionar, com a quantidade apropriada de amor. Se preciso, ele poderia ter fé no poder de um beijo de amor verdadeiro, e a fé de um anjo era uma coisa poderosa217.

Então, era ainda mais fácil acreditar que podia funcionar nessa situação. Afinal, Agnes Nutter disse isso, e ela tinha provado seu poder. Assim que começou a ler o livro dela, ele ficou surpreso por quão correta ela tinha sido. Se ela disse que essa era a forma de salvar Crowley, então essa era a forma de salvar Crowley.

Ali estava, a parte de crença estava pronta.

A parte final era a mais complicada, e era uma pena porque era justamente a parte que falava em Crowley retornar para ele.

‘Esqueça o que disseram’, quem? A própria carta? Não tinha porque lhe dizer alguma coisa e depois lhe dizer para esquecer, então não deveria ser isso. Quem mais lhe contou alguma coisa em relação a essa situação? Crowley? As memórias de Crowley estavam erradas?

Ele teria que deixar essa parte para depois.

‘Acredite que o coração da serpente é o mesmo que o coração de um anjo’, isso tinha que estar relacionado com o que deveria esquecer, ou não estariam na mesma frase. Provavelmente. Bom, poderiam, mas seria mais fácil presumir que estavam relacionados.

A serpente era Crowley, isso era claro, ele não conhecia nenhuma outra serpente. Mas o anjo, poderia o anjo ser o anjo que Crowley era antes da Queda? Poderia isso significar que ele ainda tinha o mesmo coração218? É claro que não, isso seria ridículo, ninguém passaria por uma Queda sem mudanças.

Mas que outros anjos poderiam estar envolvidos nessa situação?

A menos que o anjo fosse Aziraphale219.

Então talvez o que lhe disseram era o que o Céu pensava sobre Crowley.

Ele tentou ler com essa interpretação, para ver se fazia algum sentido…

Esqueça o que o Céu lhe disse sobre anjos e demônios, e acredite que o coração de Crowley é igual ao seu.

Bem, só porque a bruxa previu a forma de parar o Apocalipse, não significava que ela sabia qualquer coisa sobre… Não, ele não podia nem terminar esse pensamento. Agnes Nutter já tinha provado seu poder, ele tinha acabado de pensar nisso, e não podia negar ela só porque ficava desconfortável com as implicações.

Se ele acreditasse que o coração de Crowley era o seu, então isso significaria acreditar que era capaz de amor. Mas não podia ser, não podia amar como um anjo, não era uma questão de crença, era uma questão de fato.

É claro, Aziraphale não poderia exatamente dizer que seu amor era o clássico de um anjo. Anjos deveriam, afinal, amar a todos igualmente. E se um anjo amasse alguém em particular, esse alguém certamente não deveria ser um demônio.

Então talvez220, talvez seus corações fossem iguais, mas não como o de um anjo.

Talvez seus corações fossem como o dos humanos, e esse era o motivo para magia humana funcionar com eles.

Afinal, não eram os humanos que sempre amavam as pessoas que não deveriam?

E ele sempre gostou particularmente desses humanos, que sabiam que seu amor era certo apesar das normas sociais da época. Ele ajudou uma boa parcela de jovens homens e mulheres que foram falsamente levados a acreditar que seu amor pelo mesmo gênero era errado ou não era verdadeiro221.

Então talvez houvesse algo na forma como se via neles. Afinal, não era um acidente que se apresentava dessa forma. Ninguém poderia parecer tão gay por acidente, era preciso esforço. Anos aperfeiçoando sua estética. E ele fez isso porque, bem, bem, ele tinha que se apresentar como algum tipo de humano, então poderia aproveitar essa oportunidade para se passar por um grupo que gostava.

É claro que o Céu não se importava por ele dar seu coração para um ser que se apresentava como homem (tanto quanto Crowley se apresentava como homem) enquanto também se apresentava como homem, já que esse tipo de relacionamento era comum entre os anjos, com todos os tipos de configurações de gêneros. Ainda assim, o problema era quem ele amava, e que amava o tipo _errado_ de pessoa, então as similaridades estava lá, e eram um pouco desconfortáveis demais para analisar apropriadamente.

Se ele se deixasse pensar demais sobre isso, podia acabar pensando sobre o quanto sua insistência de que isso era impossível, que um demônio não podia amar então nunca poderiam ficar juntos, que não valia o risco de ter seu coração partido, o lembrava de jovens que ele conheceu no passado, que insistiam que seu amor estava condenado porque um homem não podia amar outro homem. E ele não podia pensar nisso, porque se pensasse, então teria que se dar o mesmo conselho que dava para eles.

Abra seu coração. Você realmente acredita nisso? Se você o ama, por que é tão difícil acreditar que ele pode amar você também? E se há pelo menos uma chance, não vale todos os riscos?

Quantas vezes ele disse essas palavras para ajudar alguém a encontrar o caminho para a felicidade?

Quantas vezes ele viu as mesmas dúvidas, as mesmas hesitações que tinha agora?

Oh, como ele julgou Crowley mal. Agora que ele pensava nisso nesses termos, podia ver o quão ridículo tinha sido. Todo esse tempo ele estava projetando suas próprias inseguranças em Crowley para não ter que as sentir.

Ele achava que não tinham um futuro juntos, e colocou a culpa em Crowley para não ter que examinar seus próprios sentimentos. Mas ele estava errado, todo esse tempo isso era nada mais do que o que era confortável de se acreditar.

Eles eram iguais e sentiam a mesma coisa, porque seu amor também não era do Céu.

Eles se apaixonaram da forma como só humanos podiam, contra as regras que foram criadas com base em nada além de preconceito.

O deles era um tipo de amor que começou contra seu melhor julgamento, porque seus corações se tornaram tão humanos que não podiam escolher quem amar, mas ficou porque foi nutrido, porque escolheram ficar ao lado um do outro, da forma como só humanos, com seu magnífico livre-arbítrio, podiam escolher amar…

O primeiro passo veio por acidente, mas cada um desde então foi dado com os olhos bem abertos, eles escolheram se apaixonar sabendo que seria sua ruína, sua destruição.

Ele tentou negar por tanto tempo, mas agora que estava descrito de forma familiar, cada mentira que ele já contou para si mesmo estava exposta. E teria sido ruim o bastante, se ele só tivesse se machucado com elas, mas ele torturou Crowley no processo, o negou da pior forma possível.

Oh, que coisa cruel tinha feito, negando não só o amor de Crowley, mas sua própria capacidade de amar. Não era surpresa que tivesse fugido como fugiu, quando esse era o tratamento que Aziraphale tinha reservado para ele.

Mas não podia se entregar à pena, tinha uma profecia para solucionar e um demônio para salvar.

Então Crowley podia o amar, não porque ainda era como um anjo, mas porque era tão humano. Eles podiam amar um ao outro porque tinham virado nativos, porque a humanidade deixou sua marca neles222.

E quanto Crowley tentou lhe dizer exatamente isso, Aziraphale o afastou e o acusou de luxúria porque isso era mais fácil do que aceitar o fato de que estava se escondendo atrás de uma mentira, mesmo que isso ferisse Crowley tão injustamente.

Todos esses anos foi mais fácil acreditar que Crowley não podia sentir a mesma coisa, porque então Aziraphale tinha uma saída. Ele não tinha que enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos porque nunca seriam recíprocos, se era impossível, não tinha que pensar sobre isso.

E era tão mais fácil, tão mais seguro, amar alguém que você aceitou que nunca o amaria de volta.

Essa segurança era difícil de desistir, mesmo pela promessa de um amor recíproco.

Ele aceitou seus sentimentos há muito tempo, mas sempre com a presunção de que nada viria disso. Mesmo se o Céu considerasse errado para ele amar um demônio, enquanto ele não era amado por um tudo estava na sua cabeça. E quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais percebia que essas eram as mesmas desculpas que ajudou humanos a superarem tantas vezes.

Todo esse tempo, estavam na mesma situação, e talvez ele tivesse os ajudado na esperança de se ajudar no processo.

Crowley ao menos sabia que Aziraphale o amava? Não agora, obviamente, mas antes, quando ele tinha seis mil anos de amizade crescente para o guiar. Ou ele passou todo esse tempo acreditando que seu amor não era correspondido?

Aziraphale fez isso com ele, cada vez que ele disse que demônios não podiam amar, que Crowley não podia entender o amor porque era um demônio. Cada vez que disse coisas para ferir Crowley para se manter na sua bolha de superioridade, mantendo Crowley à distância porque estava com medo do que aconteceria se se aproximasse. Porque Aziraphale não podia confiar em si mesmo perto de Crowley se pensasse que havia mesmo um chance de amor mútuo.

O quão errado tinha sido, porque se demônios não podem entender amor, então anjos não podem entender também, não além do amor que era universal mas condicional, o mesmo para todos desde que seguissem as regras. Nem demônios nem anjos podiam entender, não a menos que tivessem crescido com a humanidade por tanto tempo que se sentiam como humanos.

Três dias223, três dias com Aziraphale foi tudo o que Crowley precisou para se apaixonar de novo, e Aziraphale não podia tirar a cabeça de dentro do cu por tempo o bastante para ver isso.

Ele queria estar a salvo mais do que queria ser amado, mas era tarde demais para ficar no confortável meio termo. Seus sentimentos foram expostos, e ele não tinha escolha além de os confrontar.

Esse era o momento, ele tinha que decidir se estava disposto a realizar um salto de fé e acreditar no amor de Crowley, mesmo se isso significasse não só o relacionamento que tinham agora, mas até seu status como anjo.

E ele sabia qual dos dois seria mais difícil de perder.

Mas se ele não fizesse nada ele já teria perdido Crowley, e comparado com isso, arriscar uma Queda não parecia tão ruim. Se Deus estava disposto a o expulsar por amar o tipo _errado_ então ele saltaria do Céu224.

Ele já escolheu a Terra há muito tempo.

Agora ele só estava escolhendo Crowley junto com ela.

Finalmente, ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele226. Tinha um demônio para encontrar.

\---

Crowley estava fazendo maldades, porque isso fazia ele se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo. Como se ele soubesse seu lugar no mundo, ou ao menos sabia de _alguma coisa_.

Ele estava de pé em um telhado227, olhando para o parque abaixo e apreciando os frutos do seu trabalho.

Ele tinha planejado algo absolutamente demoníaco, que era bem mais brilhante quando levado em consideração que não tinha suas memórias, e então tinha que aprender sobre a sociedade humana desde o início228.

A frustração e a raiva eram particularmente divertidas de assistir.

Então não precisava de Aziraphale, ele podia ficar ali, fazendo coisas demoníacas sozinho, e ele podia se divertir enquanto fazia isso. Bem como um demônio deveria.

Afinal, ele _era_ um demônio, como Aziraphale adorava o lembrar. Um demônio não deveria se preocupar com algo como amor e coração partido quando haviam almas a corromper. Se ele se mantivesse ocupado o bastante, poderia acreditar nisso.

A negação parecia funcionar muito bem para o anjo, ele podia tentar.

Ele podia sentir o puxão familiar no fundo da sua mente que não podia identificar, algo como ligar a localização no seu telefone229, só que dentro da sua cabeça. Ou talvez uma notificação irritante de que estava sendo localizado.

É claro, ser localizado podia significar uma coisa muito ruim, ou podia significar que Aziraphale estava indo punir ele230.

A chance de que outro agente do Inferno estava vindo para o amaldiçoar de novo ou para o destruir de vez, versus a chance de que Aziraphale estava vindo para reclamar sobre suas maldades. Ele estava disposto a assumir esse risco231, então ele não fez nada para ocultar sua presença232.

Ele esperava que quem quer que estivesse o seguindo chegasse lá logo, mas isso não aconteceu. Alguém estava indo sem pressa.

Era mais tempo para ele entrar em pânico sobre o que ia dizer.

\---

Aziraphale olhou quantos lances de escada faltavam, e suspirou. Por que Crowley tinha que escolher um prédio tão alto sem elevador para se esconder? Não que Crowley estivesse se escondendo, afinal, não fez nada para disfarçar sua presença. Ele esperava que isso significasse que Crowley não estava furioso demais com ele

Ele gostaria de ter tido a chance de perguntar para Crowley sobre aquele pequeno truque com as asas, porque voar tradicionalmente carregando um corpo era pior do que as escadas, mas talvez isso fosse mais como o transporte que podiam fazer sem seus corpos.

Aziraphale tinha tanta certeza de suas conclusões quando deixou sua livraria querendo falar com Crowley, mas sua confiança estava falhando com cada passo.

Uma parte dele, bem lá no fundo, não podia abandonar a ideia que ele e Crowley não podiam ficar juntos, que isso era só um pensamento desejoso da sua parte.

Milhares de anos de preconceitos e repressão não podiam desaparecer em uma questão de horas233.

Mas Aziraphale se recusava a deixar a dúvida apodrecer na sua mente. Ele finalmente percebeu os sentimentos de Crowley, e a carta de Agnes Nutter basicamente os confirmava. Ele tinha que encontrar Crowley, falar a verdade, talvez se desculpar234, e então se beijariam de novo e Crowley teria suas memórias de volta235.

Ele parou na porta do telhado, usando um momento para se acalmar.

Essa era sua última chance de fugir, mas ele fugiu dos seus sentimentos por tempo demais. Cada vez que negava os sentimentos de Crowley, estava fugindo dos seus. Isso tinha que parar agora.

Depois de tudo que ele fez, ele devia a Crowley o encarar.

Ele abriu a porta e encontrou Crowley sentado logo antes da beirada, encarando o parque.

“Oh, aí você está, meu querido, eu tenho te procurado,” ele disse, porque era uma boa forma de quebrar o gelo236.

Crowley bateu com os dedos do lado da cabeça. “Podia sentir vocssê procurando,” ele disse friamente, sem olhar para ele.

Bem, isso começou pior do que ele esperava. Mas então, ele tinha expectativas muito altas, esperando poder agir como sempre e fingir que nada aconteceu, com Crowley voltando calorosamente para os seus braços237.

“O que você está fazendo?” ele perguntou, se aproximando alguns passos.

“Maldade. Corrompendo almasss,” ele disse, ainda sem se virar.

Certo, então Crowley estava irritado. Isso era de se esperar, ele não deveria estar surpreso demais por isso.

Aziraphale foi para a beirada. Nada demais parecia estar acontecendo ali.

“Bem, você deveria me contar o que está fazendo. Pelo Arranjo.”

“Oh, nósss tínhamosss um Arranjo? Não me lembro,” ele disse sarcasticamente.

Realmente não era como esperava que essa conversa acontecesse.

“Ainda assim, acho que deveria saber. É meu dever.”

“Por que eu deveria me importar com o ssseu dever?”

Como as coisas puderam chegar a esse ponto? E era tudo por causa dele, porque mesmo sem suas memórias Crowley confiou nele.

“Bem, quero dizer, gostaria de saber?” Ele provavelmente deveria saber, só para garantir, mesmo que não achasse que Crowley estava fazendo nada de muito maligno.

“Eu fizss todo mundo ter o troco errado, masss sssó um pouco,” Crowley finalmente disse, obviamente mais orgulhoso do seu plano do que irritado com Aziraphale.

Aziraphale fez uma careta. “Acho que não entendo.”

“Todo mundo tem o troco errado, não importa o que querem comprar. Sssó cssinco ou dezss cssentavos, então a compra ainda acontecsse, masss o vendedor fica irritado. Ou o comprador tenta dar maisss dinheiro e o vendedor tem o troco errado e o vendedor ssse sssente trapacsseado. Muita raiva e indignaçssão.”

Aziraphale realmente queria beijar ele agora.

Esse era um plano tão Crowley. Mais irritante do que propriamente maligno238. Mesmo sem suas memórias, mesmo fresco do Inferno, a pior coisa que Crowley podia pensar em fazer era irritar as pessoas até elas descontarem em outras239.

Ainda assim, ele devia a Crowley uma explicação primeiro, e um pedido de desculpas. Beijos poderiam esperar. Se tudo desse certo, haveria muito disso no futuro241.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Crowley, e limpou a garganta. “Certo, suponho que tenho que te parar.”

Crowley riu por causa disso. “Como vocssê planeja fazsser issso? O milagre da chuva de moedasss?”

“Não, quero dizer…” Ele disse isso por hábito, mas não era o que queria dizer. “Sinto muito, sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo, não deveria ter dito o que eu disse.”

“Não ssse preocupe com issso, não é como ssse demôniosss tivesssem sssentimentosss para ssserem feridosss, csserto?”

Era como um tapa na cara, ser confrontado com o que fez com Crowley.

Se Crowley tivesse dito isso como uma acusação, teria sido mais suave, porque raiva e indignação Aziraphale podia entender. Mas ele disse isso quase como se pudesse acreditar, como se fosse plausível o bastante, mesmo que não fosse necessariamente verdade.

Por mais que Aziraphale não tivesse causado toda essa impressão, ele ainda era responsável pela sua contribuição, e era hora de se acertar.

Ele colocou uma mão na bochecha de Crowley, imitando sua ação de antes, e estimulando Crowley a se virar para ele. Ele se arrependia de ter criado os óculos escuros, porque agora não podia ver os olhos de Crowley, e sua expressão era difícil de ler. Ainda assim, não ousaria os tirar agora, não faria Crowley se sentir mais vulnerável.

Havia um milhão de coisas que Aziraphale queria dizer. Que ele se arrependia de acreditar na propaganda do Céu no que dizia respeito a demônios, que ele sabia que nenhum dos lados era melhor do que o outro, que ele sentia muito por todas as vezes que disse para Crowley que ele não entendia amor. Tantas coisas para compensar, mas ele tinha que começar em algum lugar.

“Eu sei que você me ama,” ele disse suavemente, só percebendo as palavras quando saíram dos seus lábios.

E essa era a coisa mais importante, não era? Ele estava errado, ele esteve errado desde o início, porque Crowley podia amar e o amava e Aziraphale podia reconhecer isso agora.

Aziraphale fechou os olhos, tentando detectar esse amor, esperando que fosse conseguir242. O mesmo formigamento quente que sentiu na livraria, quase como uma versão agradável de estática passando pelo corpo.

Era tão ambos que era fácil confundir ele com o amor geral da humanidade, mas se se focasse o bastante, podia sentir que estava em espiral ao seu redor.

E então percebeu, era isso que estava esquecendo. Não na mesma intensidade, ainda não, não com tão poucos dias de memória. Mas isso era parte do amor que estava faltando do mundo, o amor que sempre esteve ali e cresceu tão devagar que era como se não estivesse ali.

Nada aconteceu com a humanidade, mas sem suas memórias Crowley não podia seguir projetando seu amor. Era a única coisa que tinha mudado, não havia crise para lidar243.

Era só Crowley.

Sempre tinha sido Crowley, o amando sem ser notado.

A sensação aguda de ser esfaqueado que se espalhou por seu peito como um ataque cardíaco tinha sido como era perder o amor de Crowley.

Como podia não ter visto isso antes?

Agnes Nutter tinha razão244, tudo o que precisava fazer era parar de acreditar no que lhe foi dito e ver por si mesmo.

A verdade sempre esteve na sua frente.

Ele só foi idiota demais para ver.

\---

Crowley não podia pensar.

Pensar era algo que acontecia com outras pessoas, pessoas que não tinham suas visões de mundo bagunçadas três vezes nas últimas seis horas, mais ou menos. Só havia um certo número de vezes que alguém podia ter sua vida virada de pernas para o ar antes de parar de processar o que estava acontecendo.

“Eu sei que você me ama.”

Essas eram as palavras mais românticas que Aziraphale poderia ter lhe dito245.

Antes, Aziraphale não lhe deu a chance de expressar seus sentimentos. Na livraria, Crowley estava prestes a dizer que sabia que amava Aziraphale, e que seus sentimentos tinham que estar certos.

Mas naquele momento Aziraphale não lhe deixou falar, ao invés o acusando de ser incapaz de entender amor e ser motivado exclusivamente por luxúria.

Crowley expôs seus sentimentos para Aziraphale, e Aziraphale negou seus sentimentos, sua identidade.

Que ele dissesse isso agora, sem que Crowley tivesse que se defender, sem que Crowley tivesse que defender seus sentimentos, era melhor que um pedido de desculpas246.

Ele deveria dizer alguma coisa, tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Dizer que Aziraphale estava certo, que Crowley o amava, mesmo que não devesse. Perguntar o que tinha mudado.

Mas ele não podia dizer nada. Tudo o que podia fazer era encarar Aziraphale, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

Aziraphale, que fechou os olhos como se esperasse por um beijo, que estava esperando por uma reação dele.

Mas ele não podia fazer nada. Nada além de o encarar.

Se tivesse suas memórias, se conhecesse Aziraphale melhor, então talvez conseguisse processar isso247.

Agora, não conseguia organizar seus sentimentos, muito menos seus pensamentos248.

\---

“Crowley querido?” Aziraphale perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

Sem resposta.

Aziraphale abriu os olhos.

Bem, isso era… não o que estava esperando.

Talvez devesse ter ido mais devagar, porque agora parecia ter quebrado seu demônio249.

Ele realmente deveria ter começado com um pedido de desculpas decente, mas temia que Crowley não fosse gostar disso.

“Crowley? Você ainda está comigo?”

Crowley respirou profundamente, e muito deliberadamente tirou os óculos de sol.

Aziraphale reflexivamente levou a mão livre para o peito. Então era isso que todos os poetas queriam dizer, quando falavam de ser atingido pela flecha do Cupido250.

Agora que podia ver os olhos de Crowley, era quase demais. Crowley estava transbordando com amor puro, como nunca tinha visto isso antes?

Como viveu seus dias depois de ter visto tantas vezes no passado esses olhos que carregavam tanto amor por ele?

\---

“É verdade. Eu te amo, quero dizsser. Precssisssava dizsser issso.”

Ele se sentia exposto sem os óculos de sol, mas Aziraphale merecia isso251. Ele queria que visse a verdade em seus olhos.

Aziraphale sorriu docemente para ele. “E eu te amo. Sinto muito por ter duvidado de você antes.”

“Bem, eu _sssou_ um demônio.”

Ele não queria dizer isso, mesmo que fosse verdade, mas talvez ainda estivesse pensando na forma como a magia humana o falhou. Não tinha confiança em si mesmo o bastante para defender seus sentimentos contra o fracasso inegável de seu beijo.

Todas as suas inseguranças ainda eram frescas de mais.

Ele se sentia tão velho, e tão impossivelmente jovem.

Velho demais para acreditar em contos de fada, mas ainda tão fresco de sua queda.

“Não! Bem, você é, mas isso não é importante. Ou é, mas… o que eu quero dizer é, não deveria ter duvidado que você pode entender amor, ou sentir amor. Anjos e demônios são feitos da mesma coisa, afinal.”

Ele gostaria que Aziraphale não tivesse dito isso. A última coisa que precisava era explicar para seu anjo, não, para Aziraphale, que mesmo que fossem feitos das mesmas coisas, demônios não eram seres de amor da forma como anjos alegavam ser. Se esse era o único motivo para Aziraphale acreditar em seu amor…

“Não é a messsma coisssa. Vocssê tinha razssão, eu fui eliminado do… não possso… não sssou… O amor divino…”

Ele não sabia explicar, não tinha as palavras para mostrar o que mudava em um anjo para o transformar em um demônio252, mas tinha que fazer Aziraphale ver.

Se o que Aziraphale queria dele tinha a ver com negar que foi expulso, então essa era a única coisa que não podia lhe dar. Não porque não estava disposto a partir seu próprio coração, mas porque não podia partir o de Aziraphale.

Tudo o que tinha a oferecer era seu próprio amor, falho e humano, tão distante do divino quanto possível, e absolutamente incondicional.

\---

“Eu sei,” Aziraphale disse com um suspiro, frustrado com sua inabilidade de expor as palavras certas.

Tinha formulado o argumento tão bem na sua cabeça, mas não conseguia explicar para Crowley.

“Então…”

“O que quero dizer é, não te amo como um anjo deveria. Bem, um anjo não deveria amar um demônio. Mas também deveríamos amar todas as criações de Deus e demônios foram criados por Deus mesmo que depois expulsos, então…”

“Anjo, o que quer com issso?”

Certo, esse não era o momento para considerações filosóficas. Podia guardar isso para a próxima vez que bebessem juntos, preferencialmente depois de Crowley ter suas memórias de volta.

“Não importa se você não pode sentir o amor de Deus, porque também não amo você da forma dos anjos. Era isso que Agnes Nutter estava tentando nos dizer. Isso não é sobre o Céu ou o Inferno, anjos ou demônios. Amo você como um humano.”

\---

Então era isso. O que finalmente fez seu anjo entender era uma carta escrita por uma bruxa morta fazia centenas de anos.

Chegava a ser engraçado.

“A bruxa te contou, não contou? O que sssalvar a princssesssa quer dizsser?”

Aziraphale parecia envergonhado. “Sim, eu confesso que precisei de alguma ajuda para chegar a essa conclusão. Eu pensei no que você disse e no que eu senti quando você saiu da livraria. Quando a Srta. Device me contou a solução para essa profecia em particular, percebi que o problema era com a minha crença253. Eu sabia que te amava, mas não acreditava que você me amava.”

Ouvir a confirmação de que Aziraphale não acreditava na sua capacidade para amar uma segunda vez ainda era doloroso, mas ele podia deixar isso de lado, porque Aziraphale finalmente estava no lugar certo.

Ele não podia ouvir isso o bastante. Aziraphale o amava e ele amava Aziraphale, e ambos sabiam disso agora. Ele nem se importava com suas memórias, ter Aziraphale era o bastante.

Bem, ele ainda queria as memórias. Não havia porque não ter as duas coisas.

“Vocssê sssolucssionou o resto da profecssia?” ele perguntou esperançoso254.

“Acho que sim,” Aziraphale disse, e então ele se inclinou para beijar Crowley255.

Era diferente dessa vez.

Crowley não tinha que se preocupar com o que Aziraphale estava pensando ou tentar adivinhar o que ele queria, porque sabia agora.

Ele podia se concentrar no que estava sentindo, na forma como seu coração parecia se acender por dentro, os fios cruzados quando a língua de Aziraphale tocou o céu da sua boca da maneira certa e Crowley pode sentir seu próprio cheiro256, o gosto de Aziraphale contra sua língua, a sensação de seus cachos sob os dedos de Crowley.

Crowley estava tão concentrado no momento que mal percebeu a mistura de puxão e arranhão que sentia na nuca, conforme o feitiço foi quebrado257.

\---

Aziraphale lambeu os lábios instintivamente conforme se afastava de Crowley, buscando seu sabor. Nem tinha percebido que fechou os olhos até os abrir para olhar para Crowley. Nunca se cansaria de olhar para Crowley.

Estava prestes a perguntar se tinha funcionado quando duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. Uma era que uma onda de amor o atingiu com força o bastante para o paralisar, fisicamente o empurrando um pouco para trás. E a outra foi que Crowley o empurrou ainda mais até que caiu de bunda no telhado, deu um pulo para trás enquanto se transformava em cobra, e desligou do telhado para descer do prédio258.

“Que porra259?” foi a única coisa que Aziraphale conseguiu dizer.

\---

210‘De novo’ aqui se referia ao fato de que tentou sair antes, não que tinha efetivamente procurado por Crowley. O desejo de evitar era forte nele, o que tende a acontecer quando alguém estava errado e seriamente feriou os sentimentos de alguém que amava.[return to text]

211Foi quase como um tapa, se algo assim fosse possível, vindo de uma carta que tinha centenas de anos de idade e não era particularmente grande.[return to text]

212Ela era, afinal, a última bruxa verdadeira da Inglaterra, e bruxa não era necessariamente o melhor título para uma vidente, apesar de às vezes ser aplicado. Então quem poderia dizer se ela podia fazer mais alguma coisa?[return to text]

213Ele viu muitos, e ignorou a maior parte deles. Mas então, pensar sobre sinais era mais fácil do que confrontar Crowley, então era hora de parar de os ignorar.[return to text]

214Felizmente, ele nunca descubriria a resposta, porque isso partiria seu coração.[return to text]

215A maior parte dos feitiços que conhecia eram para comunicação ou proteção, então não seriam muito úteis. Mas ainda assim, era um bom lembrete para não ir para o Céu e procurar uma cura _naquela_ biblioteca de feitiços e runas.[return to text]

216Humanos não _deveriam_ ter magia, criaram ela sozinhos, então fé era um componente maior na magia humana do que para anjos e demônios realizando milagres. Um pouco irônico, mas milagres exigiam mais confiança do que fé.[return to text]

217Apesar de não ser tão poderosa quanto a fé humana, quando completa e genuína.[return to text]

218A conclusão certa estava chorando abertamente agora.[return to text]

219A conclusão certa ergueu com olhos com esperança.[return to text]

220A conclusão certa implorou que uma vez na vida Aziraphale a encontrasse.[return to text]

221Bem como jovens que se enquadravam em ambas ou nenhuma dessas categorias, apesar de nesse caso ‘mesmo gênero’ não se aplicar tão perfeitamente.[return to text]

222A conclusão certa estava chorando lágrimas de alegria, depois de esperar por seis mil anos para que Aziraphale a encontrasse.[return to text]

223Mais perto de quarenta e oito horas. O que, é claro, só tornava as coisas piores.[return to text]

224O que também era similar ao que ouviu das pessoas que ajudava, apesar de que menos no sentido de pular fora do Céu, e mais no sentido de andar direto para o Inferno225.[return to text]

225Apesar de que no caso deles, a raiva de Deus não era incorrida. Tudo não passava de um erro humano, mas geralmente o Céu não se importava em mandar alguém para a Terra só para corrigir erros. E só havia tanto que Aziraphale podia fazer por si mesmo para se livrar da noção horrível de que amor podia ser um pecado.[return to text]

226Caso você esteja se perguntando, Aziraphale estava parado na frente da porta aberta desde que a carta de Agnes Nutter voou para sua cara, três horas, dezessete minutos e doze segundos antes disso. Precisou de algum tempo para lidar com as coisas. Durante esse tempo, várias pessoas o viram nessa posição, mas todos eram locais então isso não era a coisa mais estranha que já o viram fazer. Afinal, alguns dias antes o viram agarrar uma grande cobra com seu casaco e a trazer para dentro da loja.[return to text]

227De certa forma. De pé, no caso de Crowley, significava se inclinar contra tudo ao seu redor. Ou se não tivesse nada ao seu redor também. Ele era um especialista em se inclinar, como só uma serpente pode ser.[return to text]

228A maior parte. Afinal, ele manteve algum conhecimento estrutural, não todo o qual era útil.[return to text]

229Apesar de GPS ter sido inventado no final da década de 70, celulares com GPS ainda estava alguns anos no futuro, mas era assim que Crowley se sentia. Nunca deixaria algo como anacronismos impedir uma boa analogia.[return to text]

230Não podia bem se lembrar o que punir significava, fora que era algo feito com maldades. Ou era malícias? Definitivamente um dos dois, talvez se falasse em voz alta saberia a diferença. Memórias durante amnésia podem ser tão complicadas.[return to text]

231Tudo bem, talvez Crowley não estivesse tão disposto a ignorar Aziraphale como queria acreditar. Quem poderia o culpar? Pelo que sabia de suas memórias, conhecia duas pessoas na Terra, uma bruxa que não queria ajudar, e um anjo cretino que ele amava apesar de todos os seus melhores esforços. Não iria fugir de nenhum deles, apesar de por motivos diferentes.[return to text]

232Também, não conseguia bem se lembrar de como ocultar sua presença. Não era o tipo de habilidade que era necessária no Inferno, não porque não se escondia no Inferno, mas porque o Inferno tinha energia oculta demais para essa forma de busca funcionar.[return to text]

233Ele estava tendo mais dificuldade com repressão do que com os prejuízos. Talvez porque a essa altura tinha basicamente se livrado dos seus preconceitos. Já sabia que Crowley não era como Aziraphale aprendeu no Céu que demônios eram, só alguns restos de pensamentos ainda arrastavam os pés. Então preconceito era uma casca que já era pequena demais, tudo o que faltava era se espremer para fora. Repressão, por outro lado, era sua armadura tanto quanto sua prisão e tinha sido por tanto tempo quanto se lembrar. A abandonar significaria ser deixado nu, frágil e vulnerável, sem ter onde se esconder.[return to text]

234Talvez?![return to text]

235Plano brilhante, realmente. Só que não.[return to text]

236Não realmente. “Por favor, me desculpe, sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz, estava errado esse tempo todo. Eu te amo, mas meu amor foi egoísta então seu amor foi melhor do que o meu.” Teria sido melhor.[return to text]

237Mais ilusões do que expectativas, realmente.[return to text]

238Na verdade, funcionava muito bem. De forma geral, muita maldade fazia as pessoas se juntarem para fazer coisas boas, um pouco de maldade era mais eficiente a longo prazo. Esse pequeno truque influenciou uma corrente de eventos que resultou em dois assassinatos (não cometidos por ou contra nenhuma das pessoas afetadas por ele, por sinal), cinco motoristas bêbados, dezessete casos extra-conjugais e, quase uma década no futuro, um plano para explodir um escritório que foi impedido por instruções ruins sobre como fazer uma bomba encontradas na internet. Aziraphale sabia exatamente nada disso, e Crowley não se importava o bastante para descobrir.[return to text]

239O que, de novo, funcionava. Nem todas as suas premiações eram por coisas que assumiu o crédito por. Era muito comum que demônios tivessem um tipo, e o de Crowley era mudar as condições um pouco para ver se as pessoas estariam mais tentadas a fazer maldades do que já estavam mais ou menos tentadas a fazer. Ainda assim, Aziraphale estava certo em pensar que isso era o máximo de maldade que Crowley poderia cometer, dar uma escolha para os humanos depois de os estimular era importante para ele240.[return to text]

240Ele não podia se fazer não lhes dar uma escolha, não quando ele mal teve uma. Ele não pensava nesses termos, mas era a verdade.[return to text]

241Depois de reprimir seus sentimentos por tanto tempo, agora estava desesperado para os expressar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mesmo que ainda tivesse dificuldades com eles. Já estava considerando pedir para Crowley se mudar com ele, e se perguntando como encontrariam decorações que se encaixassem nas estéticas de ambos. Se fosse humano, estaria nomeando seus futuros filhos.[return to text]

242Ele estava apavorado pela possibilidade de não ser capaz de detectar amor demônio. Ao mesmo tempo, quase esperava por isso, já que assim, por falta de expressão melhor, livraria sua cara.[return to text]

243O que era bom, considerando que não fez nada para lidar com isso quando pensou que havia uma crise. Se metade da população mundial estivesse morta e a outra metade esperasse ser salva por ele, então o Armagedom não seria necessário para garantir a destruição da espécie.[return to text]

244Que surpresa.[return to text]

245Crowley não podia se lembrar disso agora, mas quando assistiu Guerra nas Estrelas, a troca “Eu te amo” “Eu sei” quase fez ele chorar, e ele dormiu por uma semana depois, porque não podia lidar com seus sentimentos com relação a isso. Era a primeira vez que tinha as palavras para expressar como queria que Aziraphale reagisse aos seus sentimentos. Ser validado significava mais do que ser amado.[return to text]

246Consideravelmente melhor. Teria sido estranho, receber um pedido de desculpas apropriado, sendo um demônio e tudo mais. O “sinto muito” de mais cedo já era ruim o bastante.[return to text]

247Na verdade não. Seria mais difícil até de tentar.[return to text]

248Tudo bem, mensagem recebida com relação a sair da cabeça dele.[return to text]

249Ele gostava da ideia de um possessivo, porque não pertenciam mais aos seus lados, eles só pertenciam um ao outro. Talvez ele pudesse fazer Crowley o chamar de “meu anjo” ao invés de só anjo agora.[return to text]

250Não literalmente, ela amava amantes trágicos, mas nem ela se envolveria com algo assim.[return to text]

251Aziraphale provavelmente merecia umas boas palmadas, e não necessariamente do tipo diverdido. Ainda assi, Crowley precisou de muito pouco para ser tomado por amor de novo, e então estava pensando que Aziraphale merecia todas as melhores coisas na criação.[return to text]

252Porque as palavras não existiam, nem fora das restrições de línguas humanas. Uma Queda inexplicavelmente cruel, e nenhum pensamento poderia ser formado para a entender.[return to text]

253Nunca lhe ocorreu que parte da crença necessária para um beijo de amor verdadeiro funcionar era sabendo o que era e acreditar que isso funcionaria, o que nenhum dos dois tinham na hora do seu primeiro beijo. Então não teria funcionado de qualquer forma, eles precisavam saber das duas coisas.[return to text]

254Ou porque ele realmente queria suas memórias de volta, ou porque realmente queria beijar Aziraphale de novo. Provavelmente ambos. Definitivamente ambos.[return to text]

255Dessa vez, o salto de fé tinha que ser só dele.[return to text]

256O sistema vomeronasal de uma serpente não foi feito para trabalhar com outra língua na sua boca, já que as cobras não eram conhecidas por beijar de língua. Não era bem igual ao que percebia com seu nariz, ou quando usava sua própria língua para cheirar, mas era o bastante para ser confuso de forma estranhamente agradável.[return to text]

257Se isso pareceu fácil demais, foi porque a maldição não foi aplicada com força total. Alguém tinha deixado as maldições em um quarto quente e úmido e os pergaminhos estavam um pouco mofados. Só o bastante para manchar a maldição um pouco, tornando-a fraca o bastante para ser quebrada por poderes humanos, e também permitindo que Crowley mantivesse conhecimentos e instintos que não deveria ter. Isso provavelmente deveria ter sido mencionado antes, mas qual seria a graça?[return to text]

258Cobras não podem deslizar de forma vertical por superfícies lisas vintes vezes o seu comprimento, mas ninguém contou isso para Crowley antes. Além do mais, ele não teria se lembrado se alguém tivesse lhe contado, porque estava ansioso demais para considerar qualquer coisa.[return to text]

259Isso foi tão chocante quanto ser inexperadamente descorporado.[return to text]


	7. Efeitos colaterais

Agora, para entender a reação de Crowley, é importante ver as coisas por sua perspectiva, e para fazer isso é necessário voltar um pouco. Voltar três dias, na verdade. Bem, dois dias e meio, se formos ser técnicos, mas essa não é a parte importante.

Só para relembrar, Crowley estava caminhando na rua para encontrar Aziraphale, depois de passar os últimos meses um pouco distraído por seus sentimentos pelo anjo, mas tentando260 não pensar sobre eles demais. Ainda assim, Aziraphale estava claramente em sua mente, essa parte é importante. Um rato demônio apareceu, eles trocaram os desagrados usuais, então ela disse, “Sua punição foi aprovada. Se você tem dúvidas ou reclamações, cale a boca ou espere até a punição estar completa.” A demônio jogou um feitiço nele e… então parecia que Aziraphale estava beijando ele261.

Infelizmente, tudo o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo estava perdido para ele262.

Crowley não sabia porque estava sendo punido, e ele não sabia qual era sua punição. Tudo o que sabia era: estava pensando sobre Aziraphale, foi informado que seria punido, e então Aziraphale, ou alguém que se parecia com ele, estava beijando ele.

Então Crowley estava apavorado, um pouco surtado, extremamente desconfortável, e convencido que de sua punição do Inferno tinha algo a ver com Aziraphale. E possivelmente com beijos.

Mais especificamente, que ou o Inferno tinha encontrado uma forma de possuir Aziraphale264 e o forçar a beijar Crowley, e só De-, Sa-, Alguém sabia o que mais265, ou um demônio tinha tomado a forma de Aziraphale para o beijar, e planejava fazer só Alguém sabia o que mais.

Ele sinceramente não sabia que cenário era pior.

Não, espera, ele sabia, era pior se aquele realmente era Aziraphale, era muito, muito pior. Porque se isso era só outro demônio, então o único dano era que Crowley se sentia um pouco violado266, e consideravelmente mais apavorado. Certamente falar com Aziraphale seria desconfortável, mas podia esquecer que isso aconteceu. Esquecer que suas fantasias lhe foram entregues de forma distorcida que o deixou se sentindo igualmente distorcido267.

Se não era Aziraphale, então era só outra coisa que o Inferno tinha feito com ele. E talvez fosse mais cruel do que outras coisas que foram feitas com ele269, mas ainda era só o Inferno sendo o Inferno. Podia aprender a viver com isso.

Mas se era Aziraphale…

Então não era só ele que tinha o direito de se sentir violado. E pior, ele tinha feito isso com Aziraphale, ou causado isso a acontecer com ele, o que era a mesma coisa afinal270.

Se ele fez isso com Aziraphale, não só nunca se perdoaria, mas Aziraphale também nunca o perdoaria. E ele não podia perder Aziraphale, não depois de tudo o que passaram juntos.

Ele aceitava que Aziraphale nunca o amaria, não de verdade, que Aziraphale não poderia se fazer amar um demônio, mesmo depois de ver de novo e de novo que seus lados não eram tão diferentes.

Oh, ele amava Crowley da forma geral que amava todo mundo, mas só isso, isso era só o que isso poderia ser. Um amor frio e desapegado, típico do Céu. Possivelmente até menos do que amava comida ou primeiras edições. O que estava ok. Não bem, não era o que queria, mas ok.

Ele podia até aceitar que a criação de Aziraphale o fazia acreditar que Crowley não podia amar. Doía, é claro que doía, mas podia aceitar isso. Desde que não pensasse demais sobre isso, desde que não se permitisse ter esperança, então podia aceitar isso.

Ele nunca diria para Aziraphale que o amava, porque não sabia se podia suportar Aziraphale rir da sua cara e condescendentemente lhe dizer que certamente estava errado, mas enquanto pudesse se enganar para acreditar que Aziraphale só pensava que Crowley não podia amar porque ele nunca disse a verdade, nunca disse que podia, então sim, podia aceitar isso. Com uma venda nos olhos e com os dedos nos ouvidos, mas podia aceitar isso.

Mas ele não podia aceitar que Aziraphale se perderia para ele porque o Inferno decidiu lhe dar o que queria da pior maneira possível. Como um pacto com o demônio das histórias humanas antigas, porque demônios nunca foram tão criativos quanto humanos os faziam parecer271.

Tudo o que podia fazer era ter esperança de que esse não fosse o caso, de que não fosse Aziraphale lá.

Então ele correu o mais rápido que podia em qualquer forma que conseguia, até que estava de volta em seu apartamento. Até que estava seguro e escondido.

Ele escreveu signos nas portas, janelas e paredes. Proteções contra demônios, tão fortes que ele não conseguiria deixar essas paredes mesmo se quisesse. Mas ele não queria, ele ia ficar ali por um século ou mais, até ter certeza de que o Inferno esqueceu sobre ele.

E depois desse tempo, ele iria procurar por Aziraphale como se nada tivesse acontecido, e dizer que estava cansado e decidiu tirar uma soneca. Era isso, um plano simples que podia executar, nada poderia dar errado com isso.

Com sorte isso explicaria as coisas, com relação a sua reação.

\---  
Aziraphale encarou por tempo demais o lugar onde Crowley esteve.

Ele devia ter corrido atrás dele, mas estava paralisado. A onda de amor que o atingiu era demais, muito rápido.

Agora que ele sabia que isso era Crowley, era impossível não sentir ele naquele amor, como se ele ainda estivesse ao lado de Aziraphale.

Como ele tinha perdido isso por tanto tempo? Isso era tão obviamente _Crowley_ , a sensação era tanto como ele, tinha sua presença da mesma forma que o Bentley ou seus óculos de sol que estavam na livraria. Aziraphale foi um idiota, mas com sorte não seria tarde demais para acertar as coisas.

Ele não sabia porque Crowley tinha fugido, mas sabia que Crowley tinha suas memórias de volta. Era a única forma de explicar o amor que estava sentindo, vasto o bastante para cobrir o mundo inteiro, tão familiar que ele sentia como se sempre tivesse estado lá.

A ‘magia humana’, como Agnes Nutter tinha chamado, devia ter funcionado. Sua crença foi o bastante, seu amor foi o bastante.

Essa era a única confirmação que teria de que sua conclusão estava certa, mas era ainda mais do que ele precisava.

Apesar do que tinha sido ensinado, demônios podiam amar, não como anjos, mas como humanos272, e isso era melhor.

Foi preciso uma maldição e uma cura para ele perceber isso, mas ele estava ali agora, e agora que sabia que seu amor era possível, não podia mais ignorar seus sentimentos. Ele queria tudo que nunca pensou que poderia ter. Tudo que agora percebeu que ele mesmo estava se negando.

Aziraphale estava explodindo com emoção e transbordando amor, e Crowley o empurrou e saiu correndo.

Ele se perguntava se era assim que Crowley se sentia depois que Aziraphale o levou a acreditar que estavam juntos, aceitou o beijo dele, e então o acusou de ser incapaz de amar e todas as outras coisas horríveis que ele fez.

Aziraphale não podia entender o que aconteceu, o que ele fez de errado273.

Crowley se lembrava agora, ele tinha que se lembrar, era a única forma de explicar porque seu amor retornou ao seu poder total. E ainda assim agora que se lembrava, apesar de amar Aziraphale ainda mais, não queria ficar com ele. Não fazia sentido.

Exceto… exceto se Crowley não podia lhe perdoar. Não se ele se lembrava de todas as vezes que Aziraphale o desprezou por ser só um demônio e portanto inferior a ele. Talvez amor não fosse o bastante para compensar a forma como Aziraphale o tratou durante os milênios que se conheciam.

Talvez ver Aziraphale dizer na sua frente que ele não entendia amor e era motivado por luxúria, agora que ele se lembrava do quanto isso não parecia com ele, fosse demais.

Ou talvez ele se sentisse traído pela forma como Aziraphale o enganou para pensar que estavam em um relacionamento, e então o atacou por isso. Ou pela forma como ele se aproveitou da situação, se aproveitou de Crowley, em tantas pequenas formas274.

Qualquer que fosse o caso, ele tinha que descobrir o que fez para assustar ou irritar Crowley, e tinha que compensar o que fez.

Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, depois de todos os seus próprios erros que os mantiveram separados, agora que ele sabia a verdade ele não podia suportar estar longe de Crowley. Eles tinham que fazer as coisas funcionarem.

Se ele podia superar seus preconceitos, então certamente Crowley podia superar sua indignação ou hesitação.

Aziraphale fechou os olhos, tentando sentir a presença de Crowley, mas não podia. Ele não podia sentir nenhuma criatura oculta, então Crowley tinha que estar se escondendo, a menos que tivesse ido para o Inferno, mas isso provavelmente não era o caso. Ele também não podia sentir a origem desse amor, e isso era mais difícil de esconder.

Se Crowley tinha tido todo esse trabalho de esconder sua presença e seu amor, era provável que não queria ser encontrado, especialmente não por Aziraphale, mas ele não podia deixar as coisas terminarem em uma nota tão amarga.

Ele não tinha muita escolha a não ser procurar por Crowley como um humano faria. E o melhor lugar para começar seria indo no apartamento de Crowley.

\---

Crowley gostaria de poder ir dormir, mas estava ansioso demais para isso. Tudo o que podia pensar era Aziraphale, e se isso tinha arruinado as coisas entre eles.

Ele gostaria de ainda ter Água Benta, ao menos assim poderia se defender contra o Inferno se alguém viesse para completar sua punição275.

Ele estava se escondendo no seu quarto, não porque era mais seguro do que os outros cômodos do apartamento, mas porque era o único lugar onde sentia que podia ser vulnerável. Ele sentou no canto em sua forma humana, abraçando suas pernas, se preparando para um ataque, até que tudo foi demais.

Crowley nem se sentiu mudar, era uma forma instintiva de se sentir mais seguro, uma que ele não tinha usado desde que humano se tornou sua forma favorita. Ele estava enrolado em um canto, quase dando um nó em si mesmo para esconder sua cabeça nas dobras do seu corpo.

Ele e enrolou e esperou ser atacado.

Ele nem sabia quem o atacou da primeira vez, uma demônio que ele nunca tinha visto antes, seguindo ordens que ele não conhecia. Ele nem sabia quem a mandou, quem queria o machucar de forma tão pessoal.

Então ele não sabia quem viria atrás dele agora, poderia ser qualquer um. Ele não sabia o que seria feito com ele, mas não podia ser bom. Ele tinha que esperar qualquer pessoa, e ficar preparado para lutar.

E então ouviu uma batida na porta.

\---

Aziraphale parou na frente da porta de Crowley, hesitando.

Ele podia sentir os feitiços do ouro lado das paredes, magia potente que nunca tinha visto na Terra, mas tudo para proteger contra força ocultas, nada contra o etéreo.

Ao menos isso significava que do que quer que Crowley estava fugindo, não podia ser Aziraphale, ele não teria cometido esse tipo de erro276.

Então talvez o motivo para Crowley ter o empurrado e fugido não tivesse nada a ver com Aziraphale, e tudo a ver com o Inferno. Talvez agora ele soubesse como foi amaldiçoado, e tinha que se proteger. Aziraphale só gostaria que Crowley conversasse com ele, podiam consertar as coisas, desde que conversassem um com o outro. Eles tinham parado o Apocalipse juntos278, o que era uma pequena vingança do Inferno comparada com isso?

Ele tinha medo do que encontraria do outro lado da porta, medo de confrontar Crowley e descobrir que Crowley o odiava, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora. Tinha sido tarde demais desde que Crowley o beijou na livraria279.

Tarde demais para voltar atrás, ele só podia seguir em frente.

Aziraphale bateu na porta, e esperou.

Não tinha porque seguir em frente _demais_.

\---

Crowley seguiu enrolado no canto, sua cabeça escondida como se ele não pudesse ser visto se não pudesse ver, e esperou.

Ele só esperava que, quando finalmente viesse atrás dele, ele tivesse recuperado o bastante de suas forças para fazer mais do que isso.

Anathema sentiu seu bebê chutar, e encarou a distância. Ela se perguntava se deveria ter feito mais para ajudar eles afinal de contas. Ela nunca viu alguém em tanta negação desde que pensou que era hétero. E então ela deu de ombros, eles provavelmente se acertariam sozinhos, ou Agnes teria dito alguma coisa na carta.

E além do mais, ela já estava começando a esquecer suas verdadeiras naturezas, pela manipulação de Adam do mundo, mas isso só funcionaria se ela parasse de encarar evidências do que eram. A carta trouxe de volta algumas memórias, mas agora eles eram simplesmente mortais envolvidos com magia na sua mente, e em alguns dias, ela mal lembraria que eles existiam.

\---

Aziraphale estava esperando do lado de fora por alguns minutos, e se perguntava se deveria bater de novo.

É claro, poderia usar um milagre para abrir a porta, mas isso seria rude. Esse era o espaço de Crowley, afinal, ele tinha que lhe dar algum respeito.

Ainda assim, era horrível, ficar ali no corredor, Crowley a alguns metros de distância, e ele tendo de estar ali, preso por convenções sociais.

Ele estava tão distraído por seus pensamentos que não percebeu a senhora se aproximando dele.

“Vocês dois tiveram uma briga, querido?” ela perguntou em um tom doce.

Ele pulou para trás, ligeiramente assustado. “Oh, sinto muito, estava distraído280.”

Ela sorriu gentilmente para ele281. “Perguntei se você brigou com seu jovenzinho.”

Ele olhou para ela, e então para a porta, finalmente percebendo o que ela estava dizendo. “Oh, é um pouco complicado.”

“O problema foi a idade? Quão mais velho você é, quinze, vinte anos? Laura282 é dezenove anos mais nova do que eu, então entendo que deva ser difícil agora, mas em uma década por aí não vai mais fazer diferença.”

De uma forma confusa, Aziraphale podia dizer que estava certa. Idade tinha sido um fato, em uma forma um tanto estranha, se considerasse que Crowley sem suas memórias era seis mil anos mais novo do que ele, e sua inocência jovial fez ele agir da forma como agiu, assim levando às ações de Aziraphale.

“De uma forma, suponho. Nós brigamos, e eu pensei que tinha me explicado e que ele me perdoou, mas então ele saiu correndo, e eu esperava que pudéssemos conversar.” Era perto o bastante da verdade. Ele não queria mentir para essa pobre senhora, ou ignorar ela. Ela só estava sendo gentil, afinal. Um pouco intrometida, mas gentil283.

“Nada sério demais, espero. O que você fez, se não se importa com a pergunta? Talvez eu ainda tenha alguma sabedoria nesses ossos para lhe oferecer.”

Aziraphale se perguntou como podia colocar isso em termos mortais, mas o centro da questão era simples, não era? “Ele tentou dizer que me amava, e eu disse para ele que o tipo dele não podia nem entender amor, só luxúria.”

Ele mal terminou a última palavra quando a bolsa fez contato com seu braço. Não uma vez, não duas vezes, mas três vezes. Não doeu284, mas ele ainda se encolheu.

“Senhor! Essa é a coisa mais horrível que já ouvi!” ela praticamente gritou, furiosa com ele285.

“Sim, eu sei, é por isso que…”

“Eu não terminei! Agora, escuta aqui, eu não me importo com o que o jovem sr. Crowley faz para pagar as contas286, apesar de ser muito hipócrita da sua parte julgar ele por isso287, mas eu conheço ele faz anos288, e ele é o jovem mais gentil que eu conheço. Ele sempre foi gentil conosco, ele nos ajuda com as compras e sempre oferece conselhos para Laura sobre as plantas dela. E eu sei com certeza que ele ama você, porque ele nunca para de falar sobre o quão incrível seu ‘velho amigo’289,” ela fez as aspas no ar, “com a livraria é.”

“Ele fala sobre mim?” Ele não queria interromper, mas era uma surpresa agradável.

Ele não podia imaginar Crowley sendo gentil com suas vizinhas, até amigo delas, e muito menos que Crowley ia ficar falando dele para elas. Isso fazia seu coração se expandir de amor, e se não tomasse cuidado, a qualquer momento ia acabar flutuando290.

“Toda hora, e pelo que ele fala, achei que você seria diferente. Ele fala como se você fosse um anjo291, mas eu posso ver que você é uma bicha velha hedonista que acha que algum dinheiro significa que você pode tratar alguém como lixo292.”

“Agora, espera um pouco, senhora,” ele começou.

“Não, você espera um pouco, você deveria sair daqui agora. Eu espero que o jovem sr. Crowley não perdoe você, porque ele merece melhor do que alguém que só vê ele como, com o perdão da palavra, um traseiro bonito.”

As coisas estavam saindo de controle, sua tentativa de ser educado só parecia estar causando mais problemas, e ele duvidava que Crowley fosse apreciar a reputação que Aziraphale estava lhe dando293.

De certa forma, ela tinha razão. Não pelos motivos que pensava, mas ela ainda estava certa sobre sua mensagem principal.

Então ele tentou uma abordagem diferente.

“Eu sei que eu tratei ele de forma terrível, não só hoje mas por anos. Mas eu também sei que amo ele, e que ele me ama, e eu lutaria contra o Céu e o Inferno para estar ao lado dele.”

Ela apertou os olhos, considerando suas palavras.

“Isso são só palavras, palavras lindas, mas ainda assim só palavras, e é bem mais fácil machucar alguém com palavras do que usar elas para consertar alguém. Se isso é tudo que você tem, então é melhor ir para casa.”

”Você tem razão,” ele suspirou. “Mas eu tenho que começar em algum lugar, e não posso fazer isso se ele não me escutar294.”

“Você realmente ama ele?” ela perguntou em um tom que insinuava que o jogaria da janela se sua resposta não fosse boa o bastante295.

“Até a eternidade. Eu já sabia que amava ele por muito tempo, acho que só tinha medo que ele não me amasse. Ou talvez eu tivesse medo que amasse ele demais, então não podia admitir isso296.”

“Então você é um idiota. Eu consigo ver que ele te ama e eu sou tão cega que não posso mais digirir297.”

“Sim, eu suponho que sou um idiota.”

“Então vou te dar um conselho que alguém me deu há muito tempo, se vocês se amam, e seu amor é real, esqueçam sobre o resto do mundo, porque só vocês dois importam298. Então entre aí e conserte as coisas. Mas se você entrar, é bom sair em cinco minutos ou só de manhã. Ou vou garantir que você nunca mais vai poder _usar_ alguém de novo.”

Com isso ela se virou, e foi para as escadas, desaparecendo de vista.

Aziraphale seguiu encarando o lugar onde ela tinha estado. Ele tinha uma vaga memória de conversar com uma jovem, bem, perto dos cinquenta anos, mas todos eles eram tão novos, há algum tempo. Ele se lembrava dela estar chorando porque estava apaixonada por uma jovem que disse que recusaria dois pretendentes que pediram por sua mão em casamento, desde que ela concordasse que fugissem juntas. Pelo que podia lembrar, ela se sentia em conflito sobre arriscar o futuro da outra, mas a amava profundamente, e ele aconselhou ela a aceitar o risco, e lhe deu uma pequena bênção para sua união. Nada de mais, só o bastante para as manter seguras299.

Não, não podia ser ela, seria coincidência demais300. Mas teria sido bom, saber que elas acabaram bem.

Sem falar que seria engraçado, se seu próprio conselho voltasse para ele quando ele mais precisava.

Porque essa era exatamente a questão que demorou tanto para perceber, o Céu ou o Inferno não importavam, não mais, e não importavam desde que os dois escolheram a Terra. E eles escolheram a Terra muito antes do Apocalipse.

Eles escolheram a Terra, e por causa disso, estavam livres de seus lados, livres para escolher um ao outro.

E a parte difícil já tinha terminado. O mundo estava salvo, eles enfrentaram o Céu e o Inferno, eles confessaram seus sentimentos um pelo outro depois de tanto tempo.

Se o Grande Plano não podia ficar no caminho, então essa briga não seria o que os separaria.

Aziraphale não sabia porque exatamente Crowley saiu correndo, mas ele não descobriria isso esperando no corredor.

Respirando fundo, ele deu uma última batida na porta e, depois de alguns segundos sem qualquer barulho vindo de dentro, ele usou um milagre para a abrir.

\---

Crowley sentiu a porta sendo aberta apesar das suas proteções, e reflexivamente encolheu, como se pudesse se esconder.

Ele deveria estar se preparando para lutar, não podia desistir agora, desistir com relação ao Inferno não iria lhe dar qualquer piedade.

Mesmo que lutar fosse inútil, seria melhor do que se esconder em um canto e esperar que viesse lhe pegar. O Inferno era assim, só tornava as coisas piores se você mostrasse fraqueza. Se ele estivesse lutando, pelo menos seria rápido, pelo menos não teria nenhuma tortura.

E lutar _era_ inútil, se o Inferno viesse atrás dele. Ele sempre soube disso. Ele não tinha um título, os prêmios que efetivamente merecia ao invés de serem por coisas que só roubou crédito eram basicamente para coisas que exigiam inteligência, não poder bruto, e com ou sem imaginação, só podia focar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo301. Um demônio mesmo de uma posição muito maior, ele podia lidar, se tanto lutar quanto fugir fosse possível302. Dois, se tivesse sorte. Mas todo o Inferno? Destruição seria uma alívio quando terminassem com ele.

Mas ele não podia se forçar a enfrentar o que quer que estivesse chegando.

Eles pegaram a coisa mais secreta que ele tinha, no fundo do seu coração, seu lado mais humano, e usaram isso contra ele. Ele teria preferido a tortura, teria sofrido menos assim, e ao menos Aziraphale não estaria envolvido.

Essa era a pior coisa que poderiam ter feito com ele, fora torturarem seu anjo303.

E ainda assim, ele tinha que lutar. Ele tinha que reunir sua coragem e se preparar para atacar a primeira pessoa que passasse por aquela porta, mesmo que isso significasse que era alguém poderoso o bastante para atravessar suas barreiras.

Ele só teria uma chance, então tinha que fazer valer.

\---

Aziraphale não pode deixar de perceber o envelope perto da porta, assim que entrou. Era profano até o âmago, até fedia ao Inferno304.

Ele pensou em pegar a carta e a abrir. Talvez ela tivesse algumas respostas muito necessárias, afinal. Mas ele não tinha certeza do efeito de tocar em uma coisa desse tipo. Não era tão potente quanto Fogo do Inferno, então não iria o destruir, mas ainda parecia perigoso de tocar305.

Ela tinha que estar conectada com a punição de Crowley, e se ele pensasse que qualquer coisa sobre aquela carta poderia ferir Crowley, ele teria encontrado um jeito de a abrir em segurança, mas Aziraphale não conseguia sentir nenhuma hostilidade dela306. Não mais do que era natural, vindo do Inferno. Então era mais seguro perguntar para Crowley primeiro, se pudesse o encontrar.

Crowley estava dentro do apartamento, podia sentir ele, mas não muito bem. Os símbolos nas paredes eram fortes, o tipo de coisa que Aziraphale não sabia que ele tinha acesso.

Aziraphale tinha acabado de dar alguns passos dentro do apartamento quando pensou melhor, voltou para a porta e a fechou, adicionando algumas proteções suas. Por mais que Crowley tivesse feito um bom trabalho, alguns símbolos eram exclusivos de anjos, e eles podiam ajudar a manter o que quer que Crowley temia fora do apartamento. É claro, Crowley também não podia sair, mas ele não podia sair agora com as proteções que ele mesmo colocou ali.

Só tinha um lugar onde Crowley podia estar se escondendo, então Aziraphale não desperdiçou nenhum momento procurando pelo apartamento.

Ele nunca entrou no quarto de Crowley antes, mas era óbvio onde ficava, com todo o resto no apartamento tão aberto, e só um quarto com uma porta fechada307.

“Crowley?” ele chamou suavemente, não querendo assustar ele.

Se Crowley estava esperando visitantes do Inferno, surpreender ele não seria uma boa ideia. Com tantos símbolos e feitiços ao seu redor, detectar qualquer tipo de energia era extremamente difícil308.

Quando nenhuma resposta veio, ele se aproximou da porta do quarto.

Ele a tocou e pressionou sua testa contra a madeira, fechando os olhos enquanto tentava sentir a presença lá dentro, usando parte do seu próprio poder para passar as proteções sem as quebrar. Crowley estava ali, e esse era seu Crowley, aquele que lembrava dele. Aquele que amava Aziraphale, e suas plantas, e seu carro, e esse apartamento, ou pelo menos algumas coisas nele.

Crowley, o demônio que amava como um humano e escolher estar do lado da humanidade.

Seu Crowley finalmente tinha voltado.

“Crowley, sou eu,” ele sussurrou contra a porta, “Aziraphale.”

Ele não podia ouvir nada ali dentro. Será que deveria entrar?

\---

A voz de Aziraphale mandou um calafrio por sua espinha309.

Cobras não têm ouvidos, então não podem ouvir, não exatamente. Podem sentir vibrações pelo chão, e tinha sentido os passos de Aziraphale quando entrou no apartamento, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Contudo, demônios não precisam de ouvidos para ouvir. Estritamente falando, não precisam de corpos para ouvir. A visão e a audição são duas coisas que podiam fazer mesmo nas suas formas verdadeiras, e então podiam ser feitas independente da forma física que estava ocupando atualmente. Bem, de certa forma. Nenhuma delas funcionava particularmente bem sem um cérebro conectado, para interpretar o que era visto e ouvido.

O que não queria dizer que não estavam sujeitos a limitações dos corpos físicos que atualmente ocupavam.

Crowley sempre teve uma visão um pouco ruim, quando tinha sol demais na rua. Era isso que gostava de Londres, raramente era claro demais para ver. Adicionando os óculos escuros, estava pronto. Ainda tinha problemas com pequenos detalhes310, mas em geral podia ver bem o bastante para se virar. Seus olhos sempre funcionaram melhor de noite, sendo ao menos parcialmente os olhos de uma serpente mesmo na sua forma humana, e podia ver na escuridão total311 da melhor forma, porque então a visão basicamente ultrapassava seus olhos físicos, mas ainda era entregue ao cérebro.

Já com relação à audição, podia ouvir muito melhor na sua forma humana do que como serpente, mas ainda podia ouvir sem ouvidos, mesmo que não fosse exatamente ouvir. Era mais como receber a informação diretamente no seu cérebro. Só o que precisava era se concentrar o bastante nisso312.

E ele estava concentrado na audição, porque era outro sentido que podia usar para perceber se alguém vinha atrás dele.

Ele estava usando todos os sentidos que tinha, incluindo aqueles que não estavam ligados à sua forma física, porque precisava de todos os avisos que fosse conseguir, caso alguém quebrasse as suas proteções.

Só não tinha esperado que esse alguém fosse ser seu anjo.

E tinha que ser, não podia ser um truque, ao menos não um truque do inferno. Ele conhecia os feitiços que tinha colocado no apartamento, símbolos mais velhos do que a própria terra, o tipo de coisa que nem o Princípio do Inferno poderia passar. Céus, Satã em pessoa não poderia quebrar elas sem sérias consequências.

O que Aziraphale estava fazendo ali?

Se não era ele naquele telhado, então não teria motivo para ir procurar Crowley. Bem, fora um encontro perdido313. Mas Aziraphale não iria invadir seu apartamento por causa disso, ele era inglês demais para isso314. Ele ligaria, e então ligaria de novo no dia seguinte, então deixar uma mensagem meio preocupada no segundo dia. Viria bater na porta depois de uma semana. Mas não entraria a menos que visse Água Benta escorrendo debaixo da porta315.

E se era Aziraphale no telhado… então o que estava fazendo ali? Veio reclamar que Crowley o envolveu nos assuntos do Inferno?

Ou pior, pensava que Crowley tinha feito isso com ele de propósito e veio exigir uma resposta316?

Não podia determinar o tom de Aziraphale, não sem ouvidos317, e não queria mudar sua forma.

Se fosse humano agora, só estaria em posição fetal, absolutamente miserável, e isso tornaria humilhante demais encontrar Aziraphale, mais do que já era. Ao menos como uma cobra ficar enrolado em si mesmo era normal, e podia fingir que não tinha nada a ver com como estava se sentindo. E não reconhecer o que estava sentindo era seu passatempo favorito.

Então ficou lá, e esperou pelo próximo passo de Aziraphale.

Nos cantos mais escuros da sua mente, era grato pela presença de Aziraphale. Mesmo se Aziraphale quisesse vingança, preferiria morrer nas mãos do anjo do que pelas forças do Inferno. Aziraphale podia ser um cretino, mas não era desnecessariamente cruel. As coisas terminariam rápido318.

\---

Tudo sobre as suas boas maneiras dizia para Aziraphale que não tinha o direito de abrir aquela porta, que deveria esperar ali até que Crowley estivesse pronto para abrir a porta.

Especialmente porque não podia ignorar a possibilidade de Crowley estar irritado com ele. Aziraphale se aproveitou do seu momento de vulnerabilidade e o beijou duas vezes, afinal. Não queria pensar nisso nesses termos, porque então teria que enfrentar o quão horrível era o que tinha feito, mas a verdade era que tinha abusado da confiança de Crowley em seu estado mais vulnerável para obter seus próprios desejos, e então distorceu a situação para fazer parecer que ele era a vítima.

Ao mesmo tempo, não sabia se Crowley estava sofrendo com efeitos colaterais da maldição, mesmo agora que foi quebrada.

Se Crowley ainda estivesse sofrendo de efeitos colaterais, então Aziraphale tinha um dever moral de verificar como estava e o ajudar a se recuperar319.

Também era possível que soubesse que seria atacado pelo Inferno de novo, e nesse caso Aziraphale tinha de proteger ele. Não precisava de uma espada flamejante para destruir alguns demônios, mesmo que isso fosse ajudar. E se eles fossem mais do que podia aguentar, preferiria morrer lutando do que ficar de lado enquanto Crowley era atacado.

Não porque tinha que se desculpar, mas porque amava Crowley, e o lado deles era o único pelo qual estava disposto a lutar.

Então as chances eram de duas para um que deveria abrir a porta, mesmo que Crowley não tivesse respondido.

A menos que Crowley estivesse furioso com ele, se sentisse traído, ainda estivesse ferido, e estivesse prestes a ser atacado pelo Inferno, já que seria um empate.

Bom, se havia um momento em que as normas sociais pediam para ser quebradas, era esse.

“Crowley, estou entrando,” ele avisou enquanto abria a porta, por garantia. Não queria ser mal educado demais, afinal.

\---

Crowley segurou a respiração e se encolheu, se preparando para enfrentar o que quer que fosse acontecer agora. Ele tinha encolhido a uma fração do seu tamanho natural, sem pretender.

Ele se sentia muito pequeno, e muito sozinho.

\---

260E falhando.[return to text]

261Em se tratando de transições, foi um baita choque.[return to text]

262Pense em algo como restaurar um backup depois de uma falha crítica no sistema. Ou talvez comprar um celular novo, usar ele um pouco, e então decidir que preferiria importar as configurações do celular antigo ao invés de começar do zero, mesmo que fazer isso efetivamente apagasse cada modificação feita nesse meio tempo263.[return to text]

263Anjos, sendo criados prontos para o uso, eram como um celular pronto para uso pelos consumidores, com vários aplicativos desnecessários e talvez não com as melhores configurações. Demônios, por outro lado, eram um pouco mais como celulares com root tentando rodar um sistema operacional modificado ao invés de fazer o seu. Ambos os grupos podiam funcionar bem tentando restaurar uma configuração anterior mantendo funções básicas, diferente de humanos, que precisavam de todas aquelas experiências progressivas para operar corretamente. É claro, Crowley foi tão influenciado pela humanidade que estava agindo mais como um humano com amnésia do que um demônio com suas memórias apagadas, mas isso não estava aqui nem ali.[return to text]

264Um demônio poderia possuir um anjo? Ninguém nunca tentou, então a resposta não era conhecida. A menos que fosse do jeito sexual, então a resposta era que ninguém nunca tentou, então a resposta não era conhecida. Apesar de haver rumores sobre um caso no Japão, mas nunca foi confirmado.[return to text]

265Ele não queria pensar sobre onde as coisas iriam depois disso, já que demônios geralmente consideravam beijos como um meio para um fim. Ou selar um pacto, normalmente sobre uma alma, ou, bem, algo que seria ainda pior, da perspectiva de Crowley.[return to text]

266Mais porque seus pensamentos mais privados foram expostos, não tanto por talvez ter beijado outro demônio, apesar desse pensamento também ser repugnante. Bem, talvez também por causa do beijo, era confuso, e ele não tinha certeza de que queria pensar sobre isso.[return to text]

267Era terrível, como algo podia ser tão bom e tão ruim ao mesmo tempo. Por um lado, beijar Aziraphale, ter Aziraphale tão perto dele, era incrível, de um jeito que não deveria ser por causa do contexto, mas ainda era. Por outro, ser beijado sem saber o que estava acontecendo, sem poder decidir, sob circunstâncias que tornavam isso uma punição, fazia com que se sentisse vulnerável e exposto e, tudo bem, um pouco violado também. Ele não queria admitir isso, não parecia apropriado para um demônio ficar incomodado por causa de um beijo268.[return to text]

268Não era a primeira vez que alguém tinha tentado beijar ele de surpresa. Mas nas outras vezes que aconteceu, foi com um humano, e tinha contexto o bastante para decidir aceitar isso, ou expor suas presas ou usar seus poderes de outra forma para fazer algo terrível para ensinar para aquele humano sobre a importância do consentimento. Basicamente, era a primeira vez que não sabia como reagir, e isso aumentava sua falta de agência e o quão violado se sentia.[return to text]

269Ele era um demônio, podia suportar a maior parte das torturas físicas. Não gostava de dor, mas depois de ser fervido vivo e todas as outras coisas associadas com uma queda, não tinha muita coisa que o Inferno pudesse fazer que fosse consideravelmente pior. Tortura psicológica, por outro lado, não fazia parte do repertório usual do Inferno.[return to text]

270Não realmente. Mas já que isso não era o caso, não precisamos pensar sobre isso.[return to text]

271Mesmo Crowley, sendo o demônio mais criativo, não podia atingir o nível humano de criatividade demoníaca.[return to text]

272Desde que vivessem entre humanos por tempo o bastante para assumir algumas práticas humanos. Amor era uma das mais difíceis de aprender.[return to text]

273Aziraphale era um especialista em ignorar o que ele fez de errado, mesmo que nesse caso a reação de Crowley não fosse realmente sua culpa. Não porque não tinha culpa nenhuma, já que se comportou de modo horrível, mas porque a reação de Crowley naquele momento não estava relacionada ao comportamento de Aziraphale.[return to text]

274Todos presunções excelentes, que provavelmente teriam sido elementos importantes, se as memórias de Crowley dos últimos dias estivessem intactas. Especialmente a forma como Aziraphale se aproveitou dele e o beijou duas vezes enquanto Crowley não estava em uma posição para consentir apropriadamente poderia ter influenciado o quão violado Crowley se sentia, mesmo que o segundo beijo fosse tecnicamente necessário para o próprio bem de Crowley. Para a sorte de Aziraphale, Crowley não se lembrava de suas ofensas mais recentes.[return to text]

275Ou ao menos podia garantir que seu fim viesse rápido, se chegasse nisso. Gostaria que não fosse isso, tinha começado a gostar de viver, nesses últimos anos. Além do mais, Aziraphale se sentiria culpado por ajudar com a Água Benta.[return to text]

276Apesar de evidências do contrário277, Crowley era extremamente inteligente, e cuidadoso também, quando importava. Por mais que rissem dos seus planos no Inferno, eles exigiam uma mente brilhante para os pensar e ainda mais para os fazer funcionar.[return to text]

277Que provavelmente seriam conhecidas como ‘sintomas indicativos de transtorno de déficit de atenção’ em um humano. Não algo que afetasse inteligência, mas que poderia responder por algumas de suas decisões não tão sábias.[return to text]

278Aziraphale estava convenientemente esquecendo o quão pouco isso envolveu suas ações e o quão envolveu as ações de outras pessoas. Mas ao menos a parte sobre juntos estava certa.[return to text]

279Na verdade, era tarde demais desde que beijou Crowley de volta.[return to text]

280O que significava que não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela disse.[return to text]

281Apesar da idade real de Aziraphale, ele parecia ser bem umas três ou quatro décadas mais novo que do que ela, então ela sentia por ele mais ou menos o que sentia pelos netos da sua irmã. Não exatamente maternal, mas condencedente de modo carinhoso.[return to text]

282A mulher que chamou Aziraphale de “sugar daddy” do Crowley, então essa era sua esposa que não estava visível.[return to text]

283Seu lado mais inglês lhe dizia que ser enxerida não era perdoável, seu lado mais angélico lhe dizia que ser gentil com estranhos superava isso.[return to text]

284Além do seu orgulho, apanhando de uma mulher de mais de noventa anos. Ele era um soldado de Deus, principalidade, o guardião do Portão Leste, e ela tinha dificuldade de erguer os braços o bastante para bater nele, mas ainda assim falhou em evitar seus golpes.[return to text]

285Havia algo sobre levar bronca de uma senhorinha britânica que fazia todo mundo, mesmo seres imortais que tinham milhares de anos, se sentirem como meninos que tinham quebrado uma janela.[return to text]

286Se ela soubesse que a resposta era “ser uma influência demoníaca na humanidade”, sua opinião dele não mudaria. Ela não era do tipo que julgava as pessoas. Não me importo realmente significava não me importo.[return to text]

287Irônico, já que intervenção divina podia ser tão disruptiva quanto intervenção demoníaca, o que significava que tinha razão. De qualquer forma, o Céu era conhecido por ser hipócrita, era uma das suas características definidoras.[return to text]

288Quarenta, na verdade. E ela pensava que ele tinha trinta e poucos anos por todos esses anos. Era mais fácil fazer as pessoas não notarem essas coisas do que seguir se mudando a cada década mais ou menos.[return to text]

289Ela nunca chamou a atenção dele por isso, porque também chamava Laura de sua velha amiga quando estava com uma companhia incerta. Não desde os anos setenta, mas o rapaz ainda era jovem, pelo que ela sabia, e confiança do tipo ‘foda-se’ geralmente demorava para construir. Além disso, entre o pessoal queer, ‘velho amigo’ era geralmente entendido como parceiro de longa data ou amor há muito perdido.[return to text]

290Um anjo apaixonado realmente era incrível.[return to text]

291Ele nunca disse a palavra anjo para elas, nem mesmo como um apelido, então teria achado apavorante e imensamente engraçado ouvir ela dizer isso.[return to text]

292Rigoroso, mas ela era meio sensível com relação a isso. As pessoas a acusaram de coisas horríveis quando ela e Laura ficaram juntas pela primeira vez, só porque ela tinha uma herança um tanto substancial e estava longe de ser jovem.[return to text]

293Ele ficaria mortificado, na verdade. Mais pela implicação de que estava perdidamente apaixonado por um homem que só estava usando ele. Demônios deveriam ser os arrasadores de corações de qualquer relacionamento, incidentalmente um dos motivos para relacionamentos entre demônios não funcionarem bem a longo termo. Um pouco pelo fato das vizinhas pensarem que ele transava.[return to text]

294Verdade seja dita, estava esperando não ter que trabalhar para isso, que Crowley sair correndo não tivesse nada a ver com ele. Mas falar com ela fez com que percebesse que talvez devesse se desculpar com Crowley mesmo que esse fosse o caso.[return to text]

295Ela tentaria. Tinha bastante força nos membros superiores para alguém da sua idade.[return to text]

296Seria mais preciso dizer que tinha medo de desafiar suas próprias percepções e de mudança em geral.[return to text]

297Na verdade os dois fatos não eram relacionados. Ela perdeu a carteira porque tentou atropelar um grupo de homens que estava assediando umas adolescentes. Mas isso não importava, porque não teria passado no exame médico da próxima vez que fosse renovar de qualquer modo.[return to text]

298Um senhor gentil lhe disse isso um pouco mais de quarenta anos atrás, logo antes dela e Laura decidirem morar juntas. Não podia se lembrar muito dele, apesar desse senhor a lembrar dele. Era isso que engraçado sobre a idade, com tempo o bastante todo mundo te lembrava de outra pessoa.[return to text]

299Às vezes ele fazia coisas que eram parte da descrição do seu trabalho. Mesmo que só fossem parte da descrição do seu trabalho porque ele tinha submetido os papéis necessários para estender sua jurisdição para incluir um grupo de pessoas em particular que sentia que precisavam de mais proteção, e que se importava particularmente.[return to text]

300Não exatamente. Crowley reconheceu a bênção de Aziraphale e decidiu também proteger elas. Apesar de também ter seus próprios motivos, como estranhamente gostar delas. Não que alguém pudesse fazer ele admitir isso. Além disso, Londres era uma cidade grande o bastante, mas ambos circulavam pelas mesmas áreas.[return to text]

301Foco não era sempre sua melhor capacidade. Mas quando era, podia se concentrar mais do que deveria, e ignorar todo o resto. O que não funcionaria muito bem se vários demônios atacassem ele.[return to text]

302Congelar, apesar de ser uma reação muito comum, não ajudaria com relação ao Inferno. Também era sua reação naquele momento.[return to text]

303Na verdade, muitas coisas piores poderiam ser feitas com ele.[return to text]

304Enxofre e aromatizantes de carros usados.[return to text]

305Um pouco tóxico, mas não completamente perigoso.[return to text]

306Além da hostilidade normal inerente do Inferno.[return to text]

307O apartamento não tinha banheiro social porque Crowley esqueceu que eles existiam quando decorou pela primeira vez, o que envolveu mudar muitas paredes. Quando se lembrou, porque queria um banho quente, decidiu que era mais fácil fazer uma suíte. É claro, se alguém fosse desenhar uma planta do apartamento, poderia perceber que o espaço do banheiro da suíte não parecia existir, a menos que ocupasse o mesmo espaço físico da estufa. Mas só era preciso um pequeno milagre para tornar a física um pouco flexível.[return to text]

308Não seria engraçado, se Aziraphale o encontrasse só para Crowley o atacar pensando que Aziraphale fosse um demônio? Mas não se preocupem, isso não vai acontecer.[return to text]

309O que nesse caso significava, do ponto onde o crânio se conectava ao corpo até a ponta da cauda. Era mais desconfortável do que seria na sua forma humana.[return to text]

310Ler era difícil, apesar de gostar, gostava de tudo a ver com a busca por conhecimento. É claro, nunca admitiria para Aziraphale que gostava de ler ou que tinha dificuldade com isso.[return to text]

311O que cobras não podem fazer, não exatamente. Algumas cobras, como pítons e crotalídeos, possuem um órgão que faz com que possam sentir radiação térmica, ‘enxergando’ mesmo na escuridão completa através do calor, apesar de ser melhor descrever isso como um outro sentido ao invés de comparar com sentidos mais usuais de outras criaturas. Isso era inteiramente irrelevante por três motivos. Primeiro, porque Crowley não era esse tipo de cobra. Segundo, não sabia que algumas cobras podiam fazer isso, e se sentiria trapaceado por não poder, se algum dia descobrisse, especialmente porque se uma serpente tinha o direito de enxergar no escuro, era um demônio que tinha saído do quinto dos infernos. E terceiros, demônios podem enxergar na escuridão completa por causa dos seus poderes.[return to text]

312Nada disso era relevante, simplesmente representa uma visão melhor dos sentidos que Crowley podia usar em sua forma de serpente, e também fornece um tempo entre o momento que Crowley ouviu a voz de Aziraphale e seus primeiros pensamentos sobre isso, como uma forma que representar o quanto sua mente parecia prese na sensação de ouvir sua voz e não e não podia passar dessa sensação para formar pensamentos racionais.[return to text]

313Bem, ele só chamava isso de encontro para si mesmo. Não queria assustar Aziraphale pedindo demais.[return to text]

314Até Crowley tinha dificuldades de lembrar que isso não era tecnicamente verdade, já que a influência de Aziraphale ajudou a criar o estereótipo inglês.[return to text]

315Não era exatamente verdade, mas uma aproximação suficiente.[return to text]

316Ou matar ele. Destruir ele de verdade, com sua espada flamejante ou fazendo Água Benta chover. Crowley tinha pesadelos assim, ocasionalmente. Quando a culta e o ódio próprio se tornavam demais para seus pesadelos normalmente perturbadores. Não acreditava que Aziraphale faria algo assim, mas seu subconsciente tinha um senso de humor cruel. Punição sempre doía mais quando vinha de alguém amado. E era por isso que era tão fácil acreditar que o beijo foi uma punição do Inferno.[return to text]

317Tudo bem, então talvez a informação sobre como ouvia era relevante no final das contas. Se tom de voz for considerada uma parte importante da coversa.[return to text]

318Em circunstâncias normais, não pensaria que Aziraphale o destruiria. Não fora de seus piores pesadelos. Mas a questão sobre ser liberado de uma maldição potente do Inferno era que danificava o corpo e a mente. Precisava de tempo para se recuperar de seu atual estado fragilizado.[return to text]

319Ele teve, ao longo dos milênios, fantasias sobre cuidar de um Crowley doente. Contudo, se recusava a reconhecer qualquer delas agora. Isso era sério, e já tinha bagunçado demais as coisas por se deixar levar por suas fantasias românticas. Além do mais, a realidade era muito mais cruel do que as fantasias. Além do mais, a realidade era mais cruel que suas fantasias, ele se preocupava demais com Crowley[return to text]


End file.
